Dynamics of a Future
by Aim-64C
Summary: NaruHina: M for language, gore. One night of reckoning changes not just one young man, but throws into motion a transformation of the Ninja world as a whole. Newly Streamlined. Restructuring of 4th Ninja War.
1. 01: Phantasmic

Author's Foreword:

Okay, so, this was a hideously long piece of not-necessary. Snipped.

Why? Well, I'm streamlining. Watch as I add a new chapter while deleting much of my old commentary… and have my story's word-count plummet like the purchasing power of the U.S. Dollar.

Anyway – to serve as a proper introduction, I'm Aim. You'll get used to my sense of humor after a while or consider me a douche. Even those of you following the English dub should be up to date (and you've probably already run into plenty of spoilers on this site, anyway) – so I won't bother with spoiler warnings, and you all shouldn't be completely lost.

I'm taking a slightly more realistic twist on the war (or a stab at it). There's only so much realism that can be had when you pick up in the middle of the series and have to deal with Teenage Wizard Ninja Saiyans – but I'll at least try to put some strategic and tactical sense behind it. The first few chapters, however, I meant to be kind of self-contained plots within the overall plot leading up to the war. And I'll just shut up and let the story tell itself:

[Disclaimer: I am God, and therefor own everything in the known (and unknown) universe. However, seeing as I also bestowed free will upon you all, and that has led to wondrous bouts of creativity and unpredictable behavior - I cannot take credit for Naruto or any of its related material. Why am I writing this, anyway... is it really necessary, or just a community habit?]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span> _Phantasmic_

His blue eyes bore through the space between him and her. Every ounce of strength had left her, only her will to be by his side could convince her body to move. Each inch of space was a mile to fight through, every bit of sand and clay gritting into her skin. All he could do now was see her… to watch her, and nothing more. It was surreal – it was her dream to have, and be, his undivided attention – to be his salvation in the face of defeat.

With that, she took hold of the chakra blade pinning his hands, a sadistic skewer. Everything hurt, but she couldn't… wouldn't give up. Not now. He wouldn't give up; not on anyone, and she wouldn't give up on him. So long as she still had life in her, she would free the young man she believed could put an end to the destruction. A moment of confusion overtook her as gravity, itself, seemed to invert, sending her falling into the sky.

She fell; limp, as her eyes caught his intense gaze against a vengeful earth, rushing toward her. Those eyes of his, yearning with every ounce of being to help her – a raw and pure instinct palpable from several meters above…

The ground slammed into her with a startled flinch against the fluff of bedding. Hinata Hyuuga's bright, silver eyes darted through her surroundings on instinct as she swallowed her heart back to its place. Flash-backs were _never_ pleasant. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, her body brimming with energy.

Moments later, she was dressed and walking out of the compound, spared due to its location on the outskirts of the village. The young heiress walked anxiously through the village… what remained of it, or had been rebuilt. Yamato's 'make a village jutsu' was incredibly handy. She wandered without direction, struggling to find an outlet for her anxiety.

She neared the crater, once down-town Konoha, and could no longer resist. A lunge sent her careening down the crater's slope, Byakugan flaring instinctively. She found herself racing against the ghost of her flashback as she pushed herself faster. That obstinacy to such an overwhelming force, the resolve to extinguish your own life for the sake of another… that moment of self-sacrifice was life amongst an existence of mortem.

Dirt crumbled beneath her feet, wind tugged at her hair, and centrifugal force pulled at her gut. Hinata shot in an orbit about the crater, escaping to the wooded tier above with a graceful flip and two kunai cast into an unsuspecting tree stump. Only somewhat relieved, she sat upon the stump, looking out over the crater. Her leg bounced anxiously against the kunai, satisfied with how deep and solid they had sunk into the wood.

Hinata's eyes fell upon the center of the crater, and stared.

She had hardly seen Naruto these past few weeks. She was on a patrol unit – assigned to scan for threats to what remained. Naruto was on an interception team. In theory, she would direct Naruto's team to drop the hammer on encroaching threats. In practice, most of the threats came from thieves and con-men than the militants Naruto was brutally effective against. Not that it gave any ninja in the village much free time.

Could he feel for her anything approaching what she felt for him?

What did he think about that day… what did he feel?

Hinata knew, all too well, that Naruto carried many burdens silently, in spite of his bold and blunt nature. He wanted others to be happy, not worry about him. He didn't talk much about his lack of parents, the loss of Jiraiya, or the fox-spirit he carried with him. When she practically died before his eyes, he caved to pure rage and tore the living hell out of the countryside as the nine-tails (or, six of them...) and Pain. She heard the stories of how absolutely pissed Naruto was – single-minded in his destruction of her assailant. She could feel his anger – his desperation – filling the air as Sakura strained to save her life.

Was he ashamed? Scared? The Fox was something other than Naruto; its own will, power, and chakra. It was not a part of Naruto so much as it was with him, along for the ride.

Hinata was deep in thought as she caught the slightest movement in the center of the crater. She hadn't noticed how the figure entered, beyond the range of normal vision. Thankfully, Hyuugas come standard-equipped with the exclusive Byakugan ocular system. This made identification of said figure quite simple. If only he showed up every time she thought of him….

* * *

><p>Naruto stubbed at the ground in frustration. Water had taken its toll on the scene, but he could still see the chakra rods embedded in the ground… what remained of them after he turned into a human-fox nuclear fireball. That was, however, not what was holding his attention. If you knew what to look for, you could still see the blood-soaked clay that marked where Pain had finished Hinata's fight against him.<p>

The image still haunted him; blood running out from under the rocks concealing her body. The girl; who, moments before, uttered the same words that he lived by, fought her way to his side, and confessed her love for him; dying right there in front of him.

She had no problem _dying_ for him. There was no risk in what she did, only certain death. If it hadn't been for Sakura still being alive and Naruto going ballistic by untold orders of magnitude, she would have.

How did you talk to someone after something like that? He barely saw her since then, but every time he caught a glimpse of her, he froze inside. She normally blended into the background and, normally, he was content to let her be a part of it. But that was no longer the case. His mind picked her out among crowds, shadows, and illusions. Her face filled his dreams and nightmares.

Naruto was getting flustered. He needed to talk to her, to say something… but what? A thank-you is almost an insult. You thank someone for sharing food or helping you complete a task. Dying for you required something that he had no words for.

An idea struck him. Naruto and shadow-clones were integral parts of the same whole. Many problems could be solved with a shadow-clone or thousand. A shadow clone appeared at his side and he began explaining his plan to himself.

Hinata watched Naruto from a distance with her Byakugan. He was standing hear the spot where Pain nearly killed her, a thoughtful look on his face. He paced a bit, obviously frustrated. A sudden look of revelation existed before a shadow –clone appeared and he began chattering to it. Curiosity was getting the best of her. She faded into the brush as Naruto and his clone approached her hideout.

"Hinata, I…" Hinata turned as white as the moon. He knew!

"No, that's no good… how do you talk to someone after something like that?" Hinata suppressed a sigh of relief, realizing Naruto was talking to his clone. Wait… he was nervous? Shy, even? This was new.

"How did you talk to her, before?" Clone-nuto responded.

"I would say hello and she would faint." Hinata blushed behind her cover.

"What about on those missions to track Sasuke?"

"We didn't talk that much… We were both just kind of… there." Naruto said, a tinge of regret beneath his words.

"Hmm… Remember how she said she loved you; right after dropping out of the sky to save you?" Naruto was beginning to wonder if his clone referring to him in the third person would do some kind of brain damage once the clone returned to his chakra pool. It was kind of creepy already.

"Yeah… she knew me all along; better than anyone. I feel kind of bad. She always sort of blended into the background, you know, and I just … let her. I didn't take note of her unless she was right under my nose. I never really took the opportunity to get to know her." Clone-nuto found it somewhat interesting that Naruto was acting like Hinata had actually died.

_'No,' _Hinata thought, _'I always hid myself. I always fainted when you spoke to me.'_

"But when you were around her, you did take note. You swore on her blood to kick Neji's ass for being such a dick." Clone-nuto added, quite bluntly. "You have always been impressed with her abilities…"

"But she _got_ me." Naruto interrupted, "Read me like a book. She knew how alone and inadequate I felt…. I … I didn't even know there was someone out there who understood…. She was always part of the background – like the wall… but now I can't help but see her – to think about her. She stands out, now, everywhere." Hinata's heart beat strong and deep. She couldn't believe what she was hearing… well, she could; but it was like a dream.

"Even more than Sakura?" Clone-nuto shot the statement, razor-sharp, straight through Hinata's dream-world.

"Who?" If Hinata's jaw could have hit the ground, it would have gone straight through it. Clone-nuto was only slightly less dumbfounded. ". . . Oh – Sakura…" Naruto's voice trailed off. "She was everything I thought I wanted; popular, smart, and appreciated… but that was more what I wanted to be, not who I want to be with… I am not sure I know, now, even. I just want to know more about Hinata, to spend more time around her. I just don't know how to say…."

Naruto's voice trailed off at the exasperated, eye-bulging look on his clone's face. He whirled to face what could only be some ghoulish threat as his clone disappeared. His clone's memories merged with his own just in time to collide, in his mind, with the images his eyes had sent him. Only after the feelings of intense confusion and deja-vu got sorted out could he begin to honestly react in astonishment.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, stood silently just in front of the brush-line. Naruto was in complete shock and felt all too vulnerable; he may as well have been caught naked. "H-Hinata! Um… What are you doing out at this hour?" His mind cursed his complete lack of composure.

* * *

><p>Hinata found she rather enjoyed having the upper hand. It was an exciting feeling… in more ways than she considered dignified. It was an endeavor against her imagination to force those feelings to the side, mostly because they were horribly distracting. "I came here to think, and happened to see you in the crater, earlier…."<p>

"Oh…" Hinata's words rolled around in blonde's head for a moment. "W-wait, so you heard-?"

"Since you got here…" Hinata interjected with a blush.

It was Naruto's turn to define new hues of red in a blush. "I… uh…." The gears in his head were trying to turn, but with no joy.

"I am sorry, Naruto, for eavesdropping like that…. I always used to watch you from a distance like that since we were young; it's a bad habit." Naruto wasn't sure if he felt cherished or hunted…. "But, after Pain… I can't go back to doing that. I – I can't wait to watch you face death again, to wait until it is all but too late to say anything. So… please, talk to me." Holy crap, did she know how to make a heart melt.

Naruto gulped, he was so far out of his element it was beyond funny. A girl was looking to spend time with him – **and standing right there** –, something very new to him. That, coupled with being caught in what could only be described as a compromising self-expression, was a bit overwhelming. Somehow, the stump seemed to offer a solution as he decided to sit and prop himself against its base. Hinata joined him, allowing what seemed to be a comfortable amount of personal space.

"I keep having nightmares," Naruto finally broke the silence, more composed. "I keep seeing you fight your way across that crater, hearing you yelp after Pain's force-blasts… and all I can do is watch…."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. He had been powerless as she had gotten beaten just short of death. "I couldn't… I couldn't just watch you die, Naruto." Emotion laced her undertone. "You have always meant so much to me, ever since…"

Naruto's epiphany came just before she could complete her statement. He'd almost forgotten the day, long ago, when he had stood up for Hinata against some local bullies… and gotten his ass kicked. Since then? He thought she had meant since the academy days. Now that he thought about it – she didn't fall into the Sasuke fan-club. She'd admired him even then? Damn… he really was clueless. Now he could see how similar she was to him.

"… Since you were there and believed in me." Hinata half finished.

Naruto took her hand. He didn't really know why, he wasn't even sure what he felt for her, other than the overwhelming desire to show some kind of support. Hinata turned her head to face him, a blush apparent, and the two shared a small, but deep, smile. Now he understood, she was motivated by the same dreams and ideas he was – to be known and appreciated.

He couldn't help but take a moment to admire her in the light of the moon. Honestly, how did he miss her beauty? Sure, Sakura was a flashy sort of beauty, but Hinata was on a whole different level; a gentle, smooth, enduring warmth radiated from her features. If you thought of Sakura as a flower, Hinata was a whole landscape by comparison. He could almost see it; a cool, silky wind across the gentle, yet defined, curves of a river flowing from a peak of mountains as a duo of bright, full moons set just above the mountain horizon... Naruto found himself gazing at her simply because it comforted him to look at her.

"You were pretty awesome against Pain." Naruto was trying to break the silence.

"Really?" Hinata was not an easy sell.

"Standing up to a guy that strong took ovaries of steel!" Hinata suppressed a surprised giggle-snort. Where had he picked that phrase up, and how long had he been waiting to use it? "And you can really move with that Tiger-fist thing. Even Kakashi would have had a hard time keeping up with him! You also had really good focus; better than most Jonin." Naruto decided it was best to word that carefully.

Hinata understood. She never intended to win against Pain, merely to do enough to free Naruto, who she felt did have a chance. She only fought to create an opening. She had to admit, he really had a strange and goofy way of complementing her on not instantly dying; but it had the desired effect - she felt better.

"Thank you, Hinata," There was a pause. "for believing in me and not giving up."

"That's my Ninja way…" Hinata realized, almost immediately, how silly she sounded. Naruto responded with a goofy grin and blush, knowing he used those words as a personal creed.

"So… I have some time in the evenings free. I usually train or eat by myself, but we can do stuff together, if you want." Naruto proposed, uncertainty in his voice. He'd never really planned to be around someone before, not in the context of what could only be described as a date. Sure, he'd asked Sakura to accompany him places more times than he could count, but never with this kind of… need? He had trouble placing the feeling - he just knew that it would hurt far more to be turned down by Hinata, right now, than any time Sakura had. He wasn't even sure why that fear had crept into his mind; she knowingly sacrificed herself for him thinking she would die... why would turn him down? Fear didn't make sense, perhaps that was why he found it so frightening.

"I would really like that." Hinata was about to explode with more emotions than she had words for. "… umm…" She paused.

"What?" Naruto looked confused.

"What do you want to do?" Hinata looked at him expectantly. What did she know about dating and social interaction? Standing up to the ninja who turned most of the village into a damned crater and pinned the single most powerful ninja in Konoha… not a problem. Spending time with Naruto, however… that was not so easily addressed.

Naruto had to think about that one. What he did wasn't necessarily what Hinata would enjoy doing with him. "How about we meet here and see where things go." He finally suggested.

"That would be good-!" Hinata started just before Naruto pulled her into an embrace. For a moment, she was stunned. She returned his embrace as she recovered, enjoying how firm and supportive his arms were. She could feel her body pulse with her heart against his – it wasn't racing, just a deep, powerful throb.

"Don't stop being you, Hinata. If you ever need me, just let me know." Naruto didn't want to shoot his mouth off… he only knew a little about her, but he certainly wanted to be there for her. Strange, unfamiliar feelings were rolling within him, and he really didn't want to do something wrong.

"And don't stop being Naruto." Hinata charged, nuzzling into his collar. "I'm so happy right now." The two just held each other for a while, marveling at the peace they both felt. Reality bent and merged with imagination as Hinata began to slip into dreams that marked the beginning of the best night of sleep she had in recent memory.

Naruto sat, admiring her beauty. It wasn't just looks – she was soft, warm, and simply amazing to hold in his arms. She also smelled wonderful; a gentle, deep, comforting aura that danced with ripples of an implacable, yet sweet scent. He didn't even notice he was tired, much less when he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Yeah, just cut my word count for this chapter nearly in half. Pretty sad, really.

Anyway – criticism is always desired. Praise and worship are optional… unless you want to be cast into the pits of hell….

I'm a stickler for typos, syntax, plot holes, etc – if you all encounter them (or think you have encountered them), please let me know. While this is a pretty quick delete-my-ramblings update, I do have every intention of overhauling chapters when and where necessary. It won't do much for those of you who have already read through it… but it will help out the newcomers.

That all said, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to keep reading.


	2. 02: Searching for Sunshine

Foreword:

Thank you all for the reads and reviews. It's quite addicting to watch the traffic stats, by the way. Later on in this story, there would be over a thousand hits in a day. Just gotta brag on you all a bit (and indirectly, myself…. See how that works?)

-snip- And 700 words obliterated.

Not going to lie – very short chapter, here.

[Insert page and a half of random babbling] – There, now you've experienced the original version. Moving on:

[Disclaimer: … Yep, still God. Kishimoto is my creation. I think my original disclaimer pretty much covers any legal concerns that could possibly come from the chapters that follow it. I just like writing things that make me chuckle in the hopes that other people can get some enjoyment out of it as well. Maybe not, and I'm just self-absorbed and crazy – check back when I'm 50 and I should be providing plenty of entertainment in some institution.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> _Searching for Sunshine_

Wind rustled through the trees, cool against the warmth of sunshine on his skin. He didn't know when he woke up, but this was certainly the way to do it – just a gentle transition into being aware… of the pale eyes of a reaper staring into his own. Naruto's blood froze at the familiar Byakugan looking at him with palpable, yet undiscernable intent.

"Did you sleep well, Naruto?" Neji's tone, while calm, gave no impression he was interested in how Naruto slept. Naruto felt Neji's reason for being there stir slightly in his arms. "Few of us in the Hyuuga did, once we realized Hinata disappeared." Naruto really couldn't tell what Neji intended to do, and he really didn't want to find out.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just try to remember that Hinata is the Heiress to the main branch. She's one of the few Hyuuga without a sealed Byakugan." Neji interrupted. His expression had changed; like an older brother irritated at a sibling.

"Neji…" Hinata woke amidst the short exchange.

"You should know better than to disappear like that. You know what it means to be part of the head family and the responsibility that comes with it. You had best return soon; I will return and tell your father that all is well, and hope he hasn't seen fit to get the ANBU involved just yet." Neji turned to leave before pausing and turning back to Naruto. "I trust you to take care of Hinata, Naruto. Just remember her status among our clan. Not everyone knows you like I do, much less like Hinata does." With that, Neji disappeared in the direction of the village.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." Naruto started, "I forgot how important you are."

Hinata shook her head as if in defiance. "No, it isn't your fault. It will be okay; I was just out to try and think… then found you." A blush crossed her face. "I am glad we took the time to talk."

Naruto couldn't help but lose words in the presence of such overwhelming cuteness. "Me, too."

"I will see you, tonight, Naruto." Hinata turned to leave, her progress suddenly impeded by a hand around her wrist. A reflexive glance brought Naruto's eyes into focus as time seemed to stop. His arms were around her before the soft, red hue could flush her face. Hinata couldn't deny herself a gentle nuzzle against his collar; the soft texture of cloth cooled by the breeze forever imprinted in her mind.

"I felt like I needed to say something to you, but couldn't find the words." Hearing Naruto speak so closely, her ear against his body, she could hear the beginnings of a deeper undertone in his voice. Did he realize what he was doing, or was he naturally this… romantic?

"You couldn't have said it better." Hinata sighed with her content obvious.

Several moments passed with only their breathing and Hinata's hair dancing in the breeze. Naruto never knew hair could be so captivating; or that _not_ having someone to hold could _hurt_, as he released her. "I should let you go."

"Yeah…" Hinata was in a daze. "I-I will see you again, tonight." Hinata almost sounded as though she was struggling to comprehend her own words. Naruto had an unshakable smile as he watched her leave in what could only be described as a trance. He could certainly get addicted to having that kind of an effect on her. He took a moment to compare to his relationship with Sakura. He asked her out mostly to get some kind of attention from her – often a punch to the face. If he'd known how _awesome_ it felt to make a girl as happy as he just made Hinata, he'd have left Sakura alone long ago and gunned straight for Hinata.

Still, he wasn't quite sure how to handle this. Making a girl happy was a significant change of pace from repulsing her on sight.

"Well, I see Jiraiya may have rubbed off on you." Kakashi's relaxed voice draped over Naruto's mind. Naruto rounded to the defense as Kakashi cut him off. "Relax, Naruto. I had wondered when she would finally get through to you. You're pretty dense."

"Hey, what would you think if a girl always fainted or turned into a stuttering mess around you?" Naruto chose an offense to be his defense.

"I suppose you are more modest than we give you credit for…" Kakashi admitted in defeat. "Anyhow, an earlier patrol reported a caravan had strayed from the main roads with an unknown destination that takes it near the Leaf. We'll need to pick up Sai before we can investigate."

The two left discussing how best to approach the caravan and other mission details. The stump remained behind, content with its new metallic companions. Time passed, and the kunai drew long, dark streaks across the stump's bark before it enjoyed the company of humans once again.

* * *

><p>Naruto, once again, sat against the stump with a thoughtful gaze upon the Hokage monuments. A silent Hinata joined him, content to simply share the scene. "Do you think Granny will be okay, Hinata?" Naruto finally broke the silence.<p>

Hinata didn't really know, but searched for something encouraging. "Lady Hokage wouldn't give up on us, on the village." There; he could empathize with that, Hinata thought with a bit of satisfaction.

"Yeah, you're right. She's about as stubborn as I am." Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm just worried because she's about the only mother I've ever had."

Hinata was seeing a side of Naruto that was rarely glimpsed; a Naruto without defenses, and willing to be introspective. "She has always been motherly to you… I'm sure she will be very proud of you when she hears of how you saved the village."

Naruto blushed slightly, "Just don't tell anyone I said that. It's you everyone should be proud of, though."

"M-Me?" Hinata was puzzled… when did she enter the picture?

"Yeah. I'm always at the front, kicking ass and taking names. It's nothing for me to smack someone in the nose for insulting the village. What else was I going to do when a guy blows a three hundred meter hole in the ground down-town? You, though, are usually quiet and tend to take to the sidelines … but jumped in front of Pain, of all enemies. That took a kind of strength and resolve that goes beyond what it took for me to decide to start pounding on another bad guy." Naruto wasn't sure that came out quite right, but wasn't able to turn back time – at least not yet.

Hinata was, interestingly enough, now the color of a cherry blossom. "Thank you, Naruto" was all she could muster as a response. A gurgle bubbled through the air as Hinata's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say you were hungry?" Naruto stood, offering a hand. He didn't wait for an answer; "What do you like?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want, Naruto." Hinata accepted his offer to help her up.

"Ichiraku was recently rebuilt, we could eat there!" Naruto trumpted.

Hinata wagered that even the stump knew where Naruto would suggest eating. Whether it did, or not, was of little consequence to the many times that stump would faithfully mark the beginnings of an evening spent together.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Honestly, no real need for them in this chapter. I had some rambling about my writing style and some other stuff. As if people want to hear me talk.

I'd like to mention that I was thankful at the time, and continue to be thankful for those of you reading – and especially those of you reviewing (points for the afterlife, if you catch my drift).


	3. 03: Forward Unto Dawn

Foreword:

This will be another short chapter. Two chapters follow this before this really becomes a story. This is all just setting the ground work and providing some "awe" moments.

[Disclaimer: … I've got nothing.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_**Forward Unto Dawn**_

Tendrils of orange ran along the kunai embedded into a once fateful stump. The leaves mirrored the same orange hue as they drifted on the wind to rest in the clearing. A pair of silver orbs took in the scene with a longing expression. It had been weeks since Naruto left in pursuit of the Hokage summit. Hinata let loose a sigh, feeling the cool wind overtake the sun's warmth in its final minutes.

The two had, somewhat secretly, hung out in the evenings for some time before he left. She wasn't really sure if they were dating, or what it would be considered. Hinata didn't believe Naruto did that sort of thing with any other girl, so she did feel special; but the word 'date' had never been used between them. It was probably for the best, as it would only make her fidgety.

Something was different about him… or was it her? Being around him used to reduce her to a blushing, stuttering mess. Once they started hanging out, however, he seemed to make her bolder – more like the person she wanted to be. He, on the other hand, seemed to soften and tone down. Were they simply getting older and maturing, or was it something they were doing to each other?

Hinata's mind went blank as a pair of arms wrapped around her, a familiar scent enveloping her in the process. A million memories flew through her mind in a heartbeat.

"Sorry I didn't come to see you, sooner. I had to throw Konohamaru and his team off and deal with Granny."

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed with relief as she turned, burying her face into his chest. She coughed lightly as she caught a more obscure odor. "You smell like a pond."

"The toads summoned me again, right before I was about to enjoy some ramen – and got a mouth full of bugs, instead."

Hinata grimaced for him before stating the obvious. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." He squeezed a bit. "I have a few days before I have to go on a new mission – what do you say to visiting a restaurant you are more familiar with?"

Hinata enjoyed how he could be fairly thoughtful. "I don't know, Naruto, a lot of those places are more … formal … than you would probably like." In all honesty, she wasn't too wild about them, either; she just went where her family did. It occurred to her that she had no idea how many had survived or been rebuilt. "I usually just like to cook some of my own meals." Hinata added, promptly.

"That sounds great!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "I will help!"

Hinata wasn't quite sure when she decided she would cook, but Naruto seemed beside himself with joy at the idea of helping. She just hoped he wasn't planning on trying to use his Rasengan as an egg-beater again…. Before she had a chance to collect her thoughts, they were both perusing through markets with Naruto asking what was needed; or, upon finding something interesting, asking if he could get it. Why; exactly, he was asking her, she couldn't be sure. He insisted he pay for everything.

A tinge of guilt always hit her when he paid – she was the girl from the rich family, she didn't need Naruto to spoil her. However, he seemed completely deflated if she ever paid for anything, so she figured it wasn't about him trying to spoil her. She reasoned it was some sense of duty or honor. Honestly, you wouldn't think he grew up as an orphan, all but abandoned.

It didn't take them long to finish their shopping and duck into the stairway leading to his apartment. She hardly had time to gather her surroundings before Naruto was tearing into their ingredients. Somehow, it was absolutely endearing how he could go from being a wise young man to being a child full of wonder in the time it took to walk to another room.

Rasen-mix related incidents were avoided, thankfully. As much as Hinata loved and admired him, his chakra control was abhorrent. The last time he attempted to use his Rasengan to help with a cooking project, he was helping Choji's family in a baking stand. It succeeded in obliterating the mixing bowl and scattering the contents over a four-stand radius. She recalled the 'oh, shit…' on Choji's face as he realized what Naruto was about to do, and had to politely giggle to herself at the memory and its ensuing comedy.

Fixing a meal with Naruto turned out to be one of the most intimate things she'd ever done with him. There was just something… primal… about it. She sat next to him on the balcony of his new apartment, enjoying the fruits of their combined success. The village insisted Naruto be given a considerable upgrade from his old accommodations, seeing as he was a hero and all… plus the old one went kaboom. Not only was his kitchen quite impressive (used for making ramen, of course), but his living room and balcony were made of what could only be described as pure awesome; spacious, and bright. Naruto had not exploited the potential his dwelling had to be decorated, not that it came as a surprise.

Naruto looked out over the village, a slightly solemn look on his face. "I don't know if you have heard, yet." He paused a bit, trying to gather his thoughts. "Another Ninja War is coming, Hinata." He lowered his head.

"The Summit… failed?" Hinata hadn't heard much, the councils above the level of the Konoha 11 were keeping a tight lid on what was going on.

"No… the Five nations are all mobilizing a coalition army… against the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha." Naruto let that hang. No wonder she could feel the tension building in the Earth, itself. To call this unprecedented was an understatement. Something else was bothering him, though.

"Naruto… what happened between you and Sasuke?"

"He's pretty messed up, Hinata. He's working with Madara, now, and succeeded in killing Danzo." No wonder the elders were walking around with broomsticks protruding from their anus. "He's just… dark. I can feel how lost he is – and how powerful. If I can't bring him back…" His voice trailed off.

Hinata took his hand gently. "You'll bring him back, Naruto." Hinata said with certainty. That was one thing she did know – Naruto changed people, always for the better. "I believe in you." That was all Naruto seemed to need to settle his nerves. Hinata noticed the moon slowly peaking above the horizon and watched it for a brief while.

It wasn't long before the two snuggled into an embrace, looking out over the village lights and underway construction. Hinata found it interesting that the two of them were breathing in unison – at least until she paid too much attention, that was. She really couldn't believe she was still alive after standing against Pain. She took a moment to try and prove she was alive, only to realize it was an exercise in futility. Perhaps this was heaven for her? If it was, she wasn't complaining.

"Hinata," Naruto disrupted the silence between them, "I think we are more than just friends. At least, I think of you as being more than a friend." Hinata's heart climbed into her ears, and was certain most of her blood was in her face. Everything seemed to stop as Naruto pulled her tighter and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

It took her a moment to realize he had frozen with a look of shock and… fear? Salt hinted at the corners of her mouth as she realized tears were cascading down her cheeks. Hinata gave him a reassuring nuzzle, "I'm just so happy, Naruto!" Time and space once again began to merge with the ramblings of her imagination before suspending, entirely.

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke to the warm rays of morning sun, soothing sounds of autumn winds, and the soft embrace of a bed. Naruto's scent enveloped her and she couldn't help but cuddle her pillow.<p>

Her pillow? When did that smell like Naruto? Hinata bolted upright. Again! At Naruto's apartment, no less. This was going to go over about as epically as Naruto outside the girls' bath-house. Speaking of… Hinata scanned the room, ashamedly disappointed that Naruto was absent from her side. She couldn't quite tell if she would have expected Naruto to leave her fully clothed in such a situation, or if her mind enjoyed tormenting her about other possibilities. In either case, all clothing was accounted for and on her body. She had always considered herself above the influence of hormones, realizing now how conceited that was.

Naruto was sleeping awkwardly on the futon in his living room as Hinata slipped out of his room. A warm smile illuminated her face as she crossed the distance between them. "Naruto…" Hinata gave him a gentle nudge, jostling the young Uzumaki from his slumber. "You need to wake up, now." Hinata's words flowed into Naruto's mind as a soothing, milky river.

"Hmm… What time is it?" An obstinate sentiment laced his voice.

"Eight-Thirty…" Hinata said nervously as she checked the clock. "My family is going to be livid..." Hinata's face flooded with worry. How could she be so reckless?

"Oh," Naruto said with soft realiziation. "I took care of that, already." Hinata gave him a perplexed look.

"I sent a shadow –clone to speak to your father, last night, after you fell asleep." Hinata became the color of the moon, itself, as Naruto continued. "I told him you helped me fix real food for dinner and must have pushed yourself a bit hard and fell asleep all of a sudden." Well, the apartment complex was still standing, Hinata marveled. "He told me that I had to do, to him, anything I did to you." Uh-oh. "So I gave him a kiss on the forehead." Naruto finished, matter-of-factly.

Hinata simply blinked. "Y-you… to m-my father? What d-did h-he do!" Panic was evident in her voice.

"I don't know, my shadow-clone self-destructed right after that." It would have been an epic prank.

Hinata was sure dinner at her home this evening would be… eventful. "A-are you s-sure m-my f-father is not a-angry?" She was too upset to notice her stuttering.

"How should I know? But the door is still on its hinges and no one has come through the window." Hinata ceded that point. Her father would have personally seen to his destruction if he really felt it was necessary.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto, but I really should b-be going." Hinata started out the door. "I really did enjoy last night and thank you for taking care of me." With that, a very flustered Hyuuga flew from the apartment. Naruto quickly gathered his thoughts and things before bolting out the door, himself.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

I figured that would be a Naruto kind-of-thing to do; something of a prank that he couldn't resist (especially a shadow-clone not bound to the same consequences as Naruto).

Yes, the title is a tip-of-the-hat to Halo – The Hyuuga have a very solar-themed system going, I figure I'll keep it where possible.

Does anyone out there feel I'm shoving the two together too fast? I can work in some more transitional stories if need be… but, like I said – I'm not one for filler. I'm trying to give the sense of time passing and highlighting some of their more plot-developing situations.

Oh, yes, I am making it fall. I know that seasons in Naruto never seem to change – unless you go to the land of perpetual rain, snow, etc. See my first disclaimer. I like the fall atmosphere, and I think it suits this particular sequence of events while accomplishing the passage of time.

There may be some conflicts in Naruto's delivery of the results of his quest into the land of Snow, but I honestly added that whole segment as I typed, feeling a gaping hole in the tie-in with canon events. I'm not overly concerned with it, but may edit around it if anyone finds it makes the story hard to swallow.

[… I actually didn't have to remove 1000+ words this time around… this is pretty much the original minus a couple sentences. I'm shocked.]


	4. 04: Parting the Clouds

Foreword:

I recognize (as at least one has mentioned) that I can use some rather flowery and verbose descriptions of things. I particularly like to reference physical traits in an indirect manner – the whole description of a non-existent field was an indirect description of Hinata's features in a previous chapter. Silky wind, curvy river… mountains…. I'm a guy with generally innocent intent… but I do have eyes. I hope I didn't shatter anyone's house of glass, there.

**[No new spoilers]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_**Parting the Clouds**_

Hinata found herself pacing through Ino's new place of business; half thinking, and half admiring the autumn flora placed in raised beds. Hinata couldn't help but think a number of businesses came away from the destruction with a pretty nice deal in the end. Ino's new setup was pretty elaborate and allowed for the growing of many different plants year-round, even the very finicky varieties. It was really quite impressive and almost a garden in and of itself.

The young Hyuuga's imagination ran with the possibilities the added variety would give her pressed flower collection. She couldn't help but allow herself to see Naruto's apartment adorned with the cozy feel of dried wreaths and home-made garland. It was comforting to her, thinking this way. It was a giddy thought – being able to be with her life-long crush.

Memory flooded her with dread. The words of her father from years past echoed painfully through her heart: "Stay away from that boy." She'd learned to avoid provoking her father's scorn, but figured he would still be just as thrilled with the idea. Hinata cursed her selfishness. Naruto always seemed so distant as to be unreachable – always on the horizon. A worthy head of the clan places the clan and its image first. She never had to seriously consider what a relationship with Naruto would do to her status in the family, not that she could disappoint her father any more than she had, already.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she sat, defeated. She would run away with Naruto if it came down to it. What had the clan done for her other than place _their_ wishes and _their_ goals upon her? Perhaps she was being selfish in her love for Naruto, but the clan had selfishly shackled her with all of their ambitions. Aside from that, Hanabi was Father's favorite, anyway.

"What's got you so troubled, Hinata?" Kurenai's soft voice startled Hinata.

"Oh. H-Hi, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata fidgeted. "I-I was j-just admiring the n-new shop." That came out perfectly believable.

"It is very beautiful, here. Ino's family has done a wonderful job." Kurenai wasn't going to pressure Hinata. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"S-Sure." Hinata really didn't mind the company.

The two sat for a while, allowing a silence between them. Hinata noted that Kurenai looked like she could 'burst' at any moment. Pregnancy didn't really look all that comfortable. It dawned on her that children were another entertaining distraction that now became a much more plausible set of consequences. Sure, kids were cute, but pregnancy sucked and babies were one mess after another. Did Naruto want kids? That was a silly question – most young men wanted to pass on their genetics… but did Naruto want to be a _father_, to actually be involved in a child's life? Of that, Hinata couldn't be too sure.

"It's not all bad." Kurenai broke the silence, almost reading Hinata's mind. "Asuma's team and our own Team 8 have already done so much to help, and will be there to help after she is born." Kurenai looked at Hinata, now blushing and analyzing the ground. "Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if you talked to him about it."

Hinata's head rose, looking like a cat that ate the bird. Hinata felt like she may as well have been naked. "I… I don't know."

"Children aren't what brought you here, were they?"

"N-No…" Hinata was counting grains of sand, or otherwise preoccupied by the ground. Kurenai decided a little silence was the best way to answer her. A few moments passed before Hinata spoke again. "F-Father does n-not approve."

Kurenai suppressed shock. "He's told you that?" She knew Hiashi was pretty strict, but you had to be living under a rock to not notice how Naruto had grown.

"H-He always u-used to tell me to s-stay away from Naruto." Hinata was lapsing back into a mess of stuttering.

"That was long ago, Hinata." Hiashi had been very strict with her, and it had certainly left a mark on Hinata… he'd been far less harsh these past couple years, but Hinata seemed to have trouble moving past her fear of him. "What happened recently to get you so upset?"

Hinata blushed intensely. "I cooked dinner with Naruto at his apartment last night and ended up falling asleep, there." Kurenai noticed the lack of stuttering, and interest in Kurenai's current state. Naruto… Hinata… those two didn't…? "Naruto sent a shadow clone to tell my father I was okay."

"And how did that go?" Hinata fidgeted.

"F-father told him that a-anything Naruto d-did to me, h-he had to do to him." That was a dangerous thing to say to Naruto, Kurenai noted before Hinata continued. "S-So Naruto g-gave father a k-kiss on the f-forehead." Hinata's expression was serious and filled with concern.

Kurenai, on the other hand, exploded in laughter. The mental image of Naruto kissing Hiashi before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, narrowly evading an irritated swipe from a no-doubt puzzled Hyuuga was simply too much. It was just the kind of practical joke a self-proclaimed master of "sexy jutsu" would pull. "Oh, God, wow, that hurt." Kurenai said, winding down from her fit of laughter.

Hinata looked as though she didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt/angry at her confidant's laughter. This was serious! Her dream was at stake, here.

"Oh, Hinata." Kurenai embraced her student, reassuringly. "Naruto has become a fine young man. I'm sure your father can see that." Hinata didn't look completely sold.

"I… I a-am just worried it will b-be a d-disappointment." Hinta's voice became almost child-like.

Kurenai could see Hinata's unpleasant memories of her father's judgment consuming her. She squeezed her student a little. Growing up meant facing many things you would rather not… and Hinata was used to simply evading anything she couldn't blow away with the Gentle Fist technique. Kurenai thought it must be her way of idolizing Naruto; often the victorious under-dog. She hadn't quite applied that bold nature outside of combat, however.

"I think, Hinata, that you will learn a few surprising things if you take the time to talk to your father, honestly."

Hinata's look spoke for itself: 'I knew you would say that, it just scares the hell out of me.'

"Be…Besides" Kurenai started giggling "who could resist a kid with the balls to kiss his girlfriend's father?" Hinata smiled with a bit of a laugh, blasting open a dam within Kurenai, laughter flooding forth.

Hinata was laughing hard enough to start gasping as she noticed Kurenai's eyes widen in shock before there was a sound of dripping water.

"Oh, shit! Hinata, help me get to the hospital!"

* * *

><p>Ino and Shikamaru sat in the waiting room as Kiba paced anxiously in front of Hinata. Hinata never expected to be there when Kurenai's water broke… that was… exciting? At least it happened while Kurenai-Sensei was laughing. It seemed every prank Naruto pulled filtered through the entire village, in its own way.<p>

"Kiba, sit down, you are making me nervous." Shikamaru said in his nearly perpetual groan.

"Hey, at least I am showing some kind of concern." Kiba retorted. Hinata wondered why everything had to be a competition. Though she couldn't fault him on it – Naruto was the same way.

"By flagging yourself in front of Hinata? Get a clue; she was practically born with Naruto imprinted on her brain." Or why Ino always had to start relationship drama.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Kiba began pacing in front of Ino out of spite. Ino's eyebrow perked with rage as she unsuccessfully attempted to ignore him.

"Would you two knock it off? Seriously, this is getting troublesome." Shikamaru was visibly annoyed.

"I'm just making sure Ino gets her fair share of attention." Kiba was being unusually provocative and defiant. Hinata guessed he was using it as an outlet for stress.

Ino reared up, fist raised, "Oh, I'll give you your fair share!"

Shikamaru sighed as both Ino and Kiba froze in place, shock on their faces. "This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, his shadow-possession Jutsu holding firm.

Sakura couldn't have picked a better time to emerge from Kurenai's room, barely visible from the floor's waiting room. Her expression conveyed mild confusion about the scene before her. "Kurenai and the baby are doing just fine. The usual maternity staff has taken over and will see them through."

Everyone seemed to relax, some, as Shikamaru released his shadow-possession. Sakura sat down across from Hinata; Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba to her right.

"That is good." Ino started. "Hinata, here, scared the hell out of me when she came through the shop, practically dragging Kurenai-Sensei along." Hinata blushed – how were you supposed to _carry_ a woman in labor? Was there a consensus among doctors about that sort of thing?

Everyone afforded a chuckle at the imagined scene, even Hinata. There was more sharing of how everyone got involved. Kurenai asked Hinata to inform Shikamaru, and Kiba happened to be near the hospital as Ino and Hinata were hauling a distressed Kurenai through the streets. As the stress of the day's events was vented, the talk slowly died down until the group simply sat for several moments in silence.

Ino took it upon herself to take the conversation along a new trajectory. "So… Sakura, I hear you confessed to Naruto while you all were out, dealing with the Five Kage Summit." Of course, Ino would bring that up. Hinata's heart took a tumble.

Sakura turned, looking a bit cornered. "Y-… Well, sort of."

"The way I hear it, there was no 'sort of' about it." Ino pressed. God help the sorry soul who spread this around when Sakura found out who it was.

"L-Look. Naruto is my team mate and friend. I care about him too much to have him running off in search of Sasuke every time we turn around just so he can try and fulfill that silly promise he made to me." Hinata's expression fell as Sakura's words came out.

"Whoa, wait. Do you love him or not?" Kiba interjected with slight shock and amusement in his voice.

"I… I don't know. He's always been there for me, there for everyone. I always wanted Sasuke because he was cool and talented… but now… He's just so distant. Even so, every time I see him, I remember the times we had on Team Kakashi, and I can't help but want him back." Sakura was visibly distraught. Something didn't quite add up to Hinata, though.

"And how did Naruto take it?" Shikamaru mirrored Hinata's concern.

"He was… disappointed. He wasn't happy that I was giving up on Sasuke, and seemed pretty confused. I don't get it… He doesn't have to keep that promise just because he loves me." Hinata's gaze began to burn a hole in the floor.

"Really? I thought for sure he would have dattebayoed all over himself. He's been after you for years." Ino observed.

"He did used to be quite a nuisance. He's really changed since then. To think that all this time, he's been chasing after Sasuke because of that promise he made to me…." Shikamaru and Kiba were both looking over at Hinata as she stood.

She'd had enough. "You don't get Naruto at all!" Hinata's statement cracked at Sakura like a whip. "He's always been a just and caring person, and he's always lived by his word. Sasuke was his idol and friend growing up – everything he did, he did to try and get the same attention Sasuke did." Hinata shook her head, as if dispelling a disappointing thought. "Naruto does love you, Sakura. But that is not the only reason he tries so hard to bring Sasuke back. It is horribly beneath you to try and manipulate Naruto the way you did, and I won't sit here and listen to you talk about him like some kind of contingency in case you can't get Sasuke. Naruto deserves better than that!"

Hinata turned and strode toward a door to a set of outside stairs as Sakura reached to stop her. "Hinata, wai-" Sakura was interrupted as Hinata pivoted, deflected Sakura's arm with her left palm, and performed a quick 'tap' with her right hand. The strike sent Sakura skidding back several feet before Hinata disappeared behind a closing door.

"What… the hell… just happened?" Kiba said, the shock-and-awe taking its toll.

"That sounded a lot like a Hinata version of 'back off, bitch, he's mine.'" Ino said, an instigating tone in her voice.

_God, she is a shit-stirrer. _Shikamaru gritted in his mind, readying himself to prevent the destruction of the waiting room. A few moments passed with no violent reaction from Sakura. Things needed to start making sense, really quick.

"G-go to hell, Pig." Sakura choked. What the hell was this? She'd seen the effects of Neji's Gentle Fist strikes – but what was happening to her was something else, entirely. It wasn't just a sealing of a couple chakra points, Sakura could feel Hinata's chakra flood her own network, and it was still there, wreaking havoc. If Neji's strikes were precision needles, Hinata's were exploding kunai. She would be fine… but Hinata had left a pretty clear message.

"Okay, let's stop harassing each other, okay, Ino." Shikamaru looked over at Ino for confirmation she was paying attention. "I have to agree with Hinata, Sakura. You were being very manipulative, and I'm glad he didn't take the bait. It would have hurt everyone in the end if he did. You've been his team mate for a long time, now, you should know him better."

Kiba tossed his own thoughts out. "She's had it in for him for a very long time, long before we were on a team together."

Ino nodded in agreement, but figured anything she said would just end up instigating Sakura.

Sakura sat back down, looking somewhat ashamed and defeated. How conceited she must have sounded to Hinata. She'd never really paid attention, but she was never in the crowd of girls competing for Sasuke's attention. Ironically, Naruto seemed to take her place in that regard. … And when Naruto was about to be captured – who came to his rescue? She'd even been the one to heal Hinata after suffering what would have been fatal wounds in her attempt to save Naruto. How could she have been so inconsiderate? Sakura didn't like the image staring back at her in the proverbial mirror.

As if God, himself, saw fit to create more drama, a familiar crop of blonde hair appeared, stepping out of the elevator. "Hey, guys! I heard Kurenai is having the baby!" If there were patients on the floor unaware of this, they were now informed.

Shikamaru cringed. "Naruto, keep it down, this is a Hospital."

"Oh, right, sorry. It's just so cool to think that a new person is about to be made." Naruto's enthusiasm was contagious; the room was nearly cleared of the angst displayed only minutes ago.

"The baby's already made, Naruto, she's just being born." Kiba's tone ribbed.

"Hey, you know what I meant." Naruto said, dropping the issue. He looked around. "Shouldn't Shino and Hinata be here, too?" The room tensed a little.

"Shino is out of the village at the moment. Hinata just left." Shikamaru explained, leaving out a few details.

"That's odd, why did she leave?" Naruto almost seemed disappointed.

"You'd have to ask her, yourself. She left in a bit of a fuss over something." Kiba noted that playing Poker with Shikamaru would be unwise. He hid the truth without telling a lie as though it was second nature.

"Huh… Well, I need to go find her before running some errands for Granny. I'll see you all, later!" Naruto turned and bolted out the same exit Hinata had used minutes earlier before anyone could say a word.

"Since when has Naruto ever gone about looking for Hinata?" Ino spoke the observation aloud.

"Since when has Hinata flown off the handle and blasted one of us?" Kiba mused. "Sakura… what the hell happened back in that crater?"

"I… I really couldn't see all that well. Naruto was pinned and helpless when Hinata leapt in to stall Pain. I couldn't hear what was said… but then she started breaking the chakra blades pinning Naruto. Pain started tossing her about with his force-blasts before inflicting what would have been a fatal wound. Naruto exploded into the six-tails form and started raising hell." The others looked on in relative silence.

"Damn…" was all Kiba could manage. Few details of what happened in the center of that crater were really known. They knew Hinata had gotten involved, and that she had gotten hurt pretty bad… but some of the gaps were starting to fall into place.

"So… she confessed to him before sacrificing herself… I'm not even sure where to place that. It's almost cruel." Ino was awe-struck by the scene in her mind. You just couldn't make this stuff up.

Sakura clenched her fists, cursing her own insensitivity. Hinata was right. Naruto did deserve better… of all of them. Hinata saw that and rose to the challenge, throwing herself away to do so. No matter what it took, she would use every ounce of her strength and medical skills to support those two. Maybe her dream of being with Sasuke would always remain a dream… but Hinata died once for hers, and Sakura wasn't about to let the Sunshine fade from Naruto's life.

* * *

><p>Hinata stopped just outside her family's compound. She <em>really<em> was not looking forward to facing her father. She just didn't want to hear him sound disappointed. For some reason, it killed her inside to know that anyone, let alone her own father, was disappointed in her. Naruto, on the other hand, never ceased to be amazed.

"Hinata!" Speak of the devil. Naruto was running just up the path behind her. "I need to talk to you for a minute!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata cursed her mouth for not working properly.

"Granny has me leaving to run some errands before I leave on that mission." He stopped just in front of her. "I just wanted to see you before I left." Naruto took note of Hinata's troubled look. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it!"

His obliviousness to his own hubris was amusing. "It isn't just that…" Hinata started.

Naruto waited with a patience reserved for her, alone. "F-father and I have always… always had a d-distant r-relationship." Naruto remembered the way Neji used to be, cringing slightly. Still, he'd never had parents, and Hiashi didn't seem like _that_ big of a dick to Naruto. But… there again, Naruto defeated the guy who made craters out of villages. He was afforded a great deal of pleasantries, these days.

"Let's sit down for a bit." Naruto said, motioning to a nearby bench recessed into the perimeter wall.

To be honest, Hinata had never really talked about it much, spare for Kurenai, who seemed to know everything, anyway. It was something of a family matter, and not proper to discuss. There again, few had ever made time to listen when she had felt like venting.

"It… It is kind of private." Hinata sat down, nervously. Even Naruto's presence was not as settling as she hoped.

"So… what is it about your father that has you so bent out of shape?" Naruto asked, surprisingly therapeutic in tone.

Hinata took a moment to muse at his words. This was her 'shape;' how she typically was, timid, even fearful. She did her best around Naruto to be the person, 'shape,' she wanted to be. … Or was she really that person all along? Had she just gotten used to being 'bent out of shape;' out of character? As lovably dense and dull as he could be, his grasp of character was damned near clairvoyant.

Oh, yeah, he was waiting for an answer. She was still getting used to talking to him as opposed to dreaming about what it would be like.

"I have never measured up as Heiress of the clan. I have always fallen short of my father's expectations, and seems to enjoy letting me know how disappointed he is." Hinata's voice was on auto-babble. The walls knew these thoughts well.

Naruto was at a loss for a moment. What did he know about clans and family? He was, literally, a bastard orphan (at least until he was about to give in, completely, to the Fox and was promptly visited by the legendary Fourth Hokage). Hokage? … That was something he could connect to being a head of.

"You feel kind of alone… worse than alone; shamed and avoided." Naruto said with empathy, recalling his own childhood. "Judged before you are even known." He added. Hinata's eyes lit with relief and appreciation. Someone got it, and not just anyone, Naruto. "And all you want is to be seen and recognized for who you really are."

Hinata was nodding, as though Naruto could hear her head rattle.

"I used to pull pranks to get attention; to show off every chance I got." Hinata knew his history well. You picked up on these things when you were borderline stalking someone since the age of five. "But I was just showing off for the sake of it, most of the time. I wasn't being me – I was just acting the way I thought would get others to notice I existed." Or… Hinata thought she knew. Naruto had always been loud and boastful; crass and crude by comparison to cultural standards.

"I wanted to be looked up to, to protect others and do what is right; to be a leader." Hinata's eyes burst with revelation. "Being loud, playing pranks… that was not what I wanted to be known for. It took me a while to see that." Naruto concluded, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

Hinata wasn't quite sure if he was trying to give her advice, or it just happened by the miraculous luck that seemed to follow him around. It could be hard to tell with Naruto. In either case, how could her father respect someone who didn't exist? She tried so hard to avoid his disappointment and feared _she_ was his disappointment. She, Hinata, was trying to avoid being Hinata. What kind of head-of-family avoided their own existence?

Again, he had Hinata pegged. How did he do it? However he managed, he'd given Hinata her answer… even though she didn't recall ever asking for or expecting one.

"Thank you, Naruto. I think hearing that is what I needed." Hinata's tone was cemented with a resolve that had been lacking for a long while.

"Glad I could help. You seem better."

"Mm-Hmm-MM!" Hinata's response was accentuated as Naruto pulled her into an embrace.

"I need to go, now, and you need to go be Hinata." He gave her a comforting squeeze. "I will let Granny know that you can stay in my place if you need – just use your Byakugan to find the spare key."

"You don't think?" Hinata started before Naruto cut her off.

"Just in case. You always have a home to go to." Naruto assured. "But, I need to go. Yamato is already going to have a conniption fit." Hinata suppressed a chuckle and gave him one last squeeze.

"I love you." Hinata was surprised at how … needy … that sounded.

"I love you, too!" Naruto said, standing up.

"I'll see you when you get back, Naruto." The two embraced once more, begrudgingly going their separate ways.

Hiashi observed the two with a look of interest on his face. Many fathers would kill for the Byakugan. He chuckled, slightly. Naruto Uzumaki was quite an interesting person. Hiashi tried to instill strength and courage into his eldest. She had never risen to meet the challenges in the way an heiress should. It frustrated and confused him for quite some time before he'd simply decided to cut his losses and focus on Hanabi.

Lately, however, Hinata had been challenging that judgment in her own way, and it seemed to be linked inexorably to Naruto. Naruto had always been something of an enigma. A child simply popped into existence to be used as the Jinchuriki; sounded plausible enough until the vessel for the Nine Tails became something more than a container or weapon… became human. Something didn't quite sit right with the anecdotal history of Naruto, and it was high time Hiashi start learning a thing or two about this bold foung yellow... and have his internal dialogue cured of its peach inspediment.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Holy crap. Words do not express what kind of miracles I worked on this chapter. Seriously – I am going to, following the completion of this story, post my word-for-word hand-written drafts for comparison. The entirety of the first sub-chapter is new material. The hospital scene is heavily adapted from a plot that was far more angst-driven, and the ending now leads into another chapter, entirely (I figured 4,000 words was enough for one chapter).

I 'pushed' the original design of the chapter while at work and a few other places. After letting it 'steep' in my mind for a few days and going without my writing/typing utensils for a few days (leading to several pacing sessions – half-acting my scenes… I have to keep everyone else thinking I'm crazy...) – I decided to take this particular portion of the plot along a much more plausible course with better flow.

Yes, I use the "Sensei" title. I took American Bushido when I was a wee tyke in grade-school and the word "Sensei" is valid as an English title in my opinion.

I also used dattebayo once. This was actually proposed as a 'competition' within a smaller community of NaruHina collections. I won't get into it too deep – but the concept is that a few of the authors used "dattebayo" as a key-word to indicate a segment suffering from writer's block or needed touch-up. One of the authors ended up letting a dattebayo slip through to an editor, who was confused by the use of the word. While not intended for the purposes of the "dattebayo competition" – I figured it was a very unique opportunity to evoke such a humorous quip.

I could ramble on. I like to hear myself talk. I'm a forum junkie and aspiring author, afterall. I'll leave the notes at that.

[Eh… I'll leave that bit of author's notes. A little bit of rambling is okay.]


	5. 05: This is not Reclaimer

Foreword: "It's the weekend, Solaris fans!" - Good ole Duncan Fisher. This chapter is coming along a little more slowly than I first liked – I find myself 'stuck' in the future of the plot and am forcing this one a bit. It may no longer be the weekend by time I feel comfortable with my editing.

I would also like to thank those of you who follow this story for doing so – I hope it brings some joy and/or satisfaction to your life.

That said; "It. Is. Solaris Time!" (For those curious – this comes from Mech Warrior 4: Mercenaries – part of the Battletech universe – a highly recommended fictitious universe superior to Star Wars, in my opinion)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: This is not Reclaimer, this is Reclamation.<strong>

Every step Hinata took forward dug deep into a resolve, untapped since Pain, enduring the uncertainty and fear tearing at her mind. The entryways and walkways cowed before the will of the encroaching Hyuuga as she carved her way toward her father's office, echoes of the young Blonde replaced by memories of his embrace. Naruto was no longer a mere dream, an object of fantasy.

Naruto was a defined part of Hinata; the sum of her goals, dreams, and desired self-image. Life and happiness were both possible without Naruto, but Naruto as a practical part of her future was preferred. Even at its worst moments, Hinata believed an attempted life with Naruto to be preferable to disownment. Life, she reasoned, may be better outside the Hyuuga, anyway.

Brow narrowed, jaw clenched, the young Hyuuga stood to challenge the closed door. "Come in, Hinata." Hiashi's voice momentarily collapsed her concentrated sphere of resolve before she advanced through the doorway, feet tingling with adrenaline.

"Father, we need to talk." The resolve in her voice was clear, without being combative.

Hiashi had trouble suppressing a feeling he could only describe as 'giddy;' as though he was seeing Hinata take her first step or hearing her speak her first words all over again. "Would it have anything to do with that new hero everyone is talking about, these days?" The head's voice was dry.

"I..." Hinata paused, realizing she hadn't accounted for anything but outright disappointment from her father. "I know you disapprove of him, Father; but I love him. I will give up all rights to the Hyuuga name if I have to, but I will continue seeing him." Her voice came out with far more force than she intended.

Hiashi cocked his head for a moment, puzzled, before his memory answered his query. The image of the hero, back when he was considered an inhuman nuisance, came to mind; his daughter's worried expression as she looked at how he'd been beaten. So, that is what this was about. He had told her to stay away from him, and she was still frozen as though she was a child against the will of gods.

"Well, that's a relief. Here, I was worried you spent the night with him because he's such a big hero, these days, complete with a fan club." Humor was worth a shot, he hadn't tried that approach, yet; what could it hurt?

Hinata blushed. This was unfamiliar territory, was her father _teasing_ her? What the _hell_? "W- We didn't do anything like that, Father."

"I should hope not. You _do_ know what he promised me, Hinata?" The older Hyuuga looked at his daughter with exaggerated intensity.

Hinata nodded in response.

"And you know that young man's motto." Hiashi paused. "I'd rather not wake up one morning with him waiting to give me a dattebayo."

The Heiress was blown away. Was that a joke? Was she supposed to laugh? Visions of Naruto intimately embracing her bug-eyed father began barging into her consciousness. A smile began to creep across her face.

"At least, give me some warning if I have anything to worry about." Hiashi barely managed to speak before erupting in a fit of laughter. Tears were hinting at the corners of his eyes as he choked, "Neji and I were rolling for hours over Naruto's little prank."

A wide pair of Byakugan took in the scene with shock. Who was this man, and what had he done with Hiashi Hyuuga? Hinata, honestly, had no clue how to respond.

"Hinata," Hiashi was struggling to calm his laughter. "Naruto has become a fine young man, and you are making your own great progress, as well. Am I really going to be able to control you?"

Hinata recalled her own resolve, moments ago, to disown her family. It seemed silly, now. "T-Then…?" Her mind found it was still overwhelmed.

"We all change, Hinata. You saw, in Naruto, something many of us did not see until much later. You don't need to worry yourself about how I see him." Hiashi put forth his best 'wise old man' voice.

"Thank you." Was all Hinata could manage as she struggled to process this turn of events and deal with the emotions battling for control amidst the chaos.

"I do have one request, though." Hiashi said, looking out to the garden, his tone suddenly back to business.

"Yes?" Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Lady Hokage is holding a policy review meeting regarding the upcoming arms buildup for the war. Our clan pulls a lot of influence and it is requested that the head be present to represent." Hiashi paused, searching Hinata for comprehension. "I have some pressing matters to attend to, and would appreciate it if you would go in my stead." His voice guarded the anticipation he felt.

Hinata was a little confused. "I don't know much about war…"

"But you know as much, if not more, about our clan's influence, capabilities, and man-power as I do. It won't be the only meeting, so not every issue has to be solved then. Take good notes and any outlying issues can be addressed at the next meeting." He felt almost like he was trying to sell the idea to Hinata, worrying the pressure would drive her away.

Hinata thought for a moment. "I will do my best." She concluded. Her father had always had high expectations of her, but this was different. His words structured so he could not be disappointed, his enthusiasm leaking into his tone, and his belief in her was palpable. Was this new, or had she been oblivious to it until now?

"You should go ahead and gather what you will need. We can talk more about Naruto, if you wish, later." His expression was as soft as Hinata could ever recall.

"Thankyou, Father." The newly empowered Heiress gratefully nodded. She'd come expecting to face down a Titan and, instead, found Dad.

Hiashi smiled as Hinata left the room. Naruto was doing quite a number on the Hyuuga clan. The kid's enthusiasm and perpetually positive outlook was contagious. It was almost inconceivable that such a novel character came without anyone knowing something about his origin. Perhaps his nephew had picked up something in his dealings with that goofy, orange ninja.

* * *

><p>Locating Neji was a function of locating Ten-Ten, these days. Hiashi wasn't sure if this was due to Ten-Ten's ability to push Neji's Byakugan to the limits of its tracking capability, with thousands of simultaneously summoned weapons, or due to a mutual attraction. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Regardless, the two were found sitting on a log at the edge of a weapon-strewn field. Apparently, the two were musing over an odd, but humorous incident involving a quirky, serpentine-flying kunai.<p>

"May I join you two for a moment?" Hiashi paused to ask as he neared.

"Of course, Uncle." Neji said, curiosity lacing his tone. Ten-Ten gave a compromising expression, as though she'd been caught in the proverbial cookie jar. At this, Hiashi smiled inwardly. Forget Spring; Fall was the time to fall. Hiashi hoped the girl's affection was not lost to his nephew.

Hiashi took a seat near the end of the log, affording the two a sense of closeness. A beautiful mesh of red, orange, and yellow hues comprised the field before him, shifting and swirling in the wind. "Thank you. I suppose I will be frank; I was curious if you knew much about Naruto Uzumaki's heritage."

Neji's Byakugan reflected the colorful display as he paused to consider. Naruto was Naruto; seemingly the Will of Fire incarnate. When younger, he was simply defined by his pranks. He'd never really given much thought to who the spikey-blonde's parents may have been. Certainly, they died in the Nine Tails' attack on the village. The breeze caught his hair as he gave a response.

"To be honest, I had never considered that aspect. Before, he was merely a brat – a mutt who had gotten lucky. But, afterward… well, he doesn't talk much about his childhood beyond motivational speeches." Neji doubted the Jinchuriki knew much about his parents, anyway.

Hiashi understood. Neji could be defined as pre- and post-defeat. Pre-Narutowned Neji was hell-bent on avenging his father's treatment by the head family. Upon reflection, Hiashi could see the destruction his policies had caused – nearly leading to the death of his eldest daughter. Naruto's under-dog victory over Neji changed everything for the vengeful Hyuuga. In truth, Hiashi owed Uzuumaki a debt of gratitude for helping to patch his relationship with what remained of his twin brother.

"I suppose he wouldn't." Hiashi allowed.

"Naruto has always been rather focused on the future. I'm not so sure he wants to get trapped in matters of the past." Neji observed with a sage-like tone.

"Perhaps that is the path of wisdom…" Hiashi paused. "I, however, find myself to be a student of curiosity." A touch of humor spiked Hiashi's tone.

Neji turned to look at Hiashi, trees rustling behind him. "You must think Naruto comes with quite a pedigree." A hint of accusation punctuated his observation.

"I think that everyone should be able to know their family history." Hiashi musingly defended. It was true; it seemed a shame that one couldn't take pride in his own family name and legacy.

"Fair enough." Neji looked back to the field, amused by a vortex of leaves traversing its length. Ten-Ten simply sat, feeling awkwardly out of place, though equally amused by that same vortex.

"Well, I suppose I have more brains to pick." Hiashi said, standing. "You two, enjoy this wonderful weather we are having."

"We will, Uncle. Good luck with your inquiry." Neji bid to his departing uncle before turning to Ten-Ten. "That was odd."

"Naruto… He's something else." Ten-Ten started. "It seems he was _destined_ to drive your family into a tizzy." Ten-Ten ribbed Neji.

"Since when have I been interested in destiny?" The defensive Hyuuga volleyed.

"Since our little talk the other day…" she said, playfully shoving Neji.

"Oh, that…"

* * *

><p>Hiashi stalked through shelves lined with scrolls and tomes. As a head of one of the village's noble clans, he had virtually unrestricted access to the Leaf's records. He tried to hide his frustration as he approached one of the assistants. What he could find about Uzumaki simply seemed to accept that the boy appeared, as though summoned by the Fourth, to seal the Nine Tails. Hiashi found that to be horridly insufficient.<p>

"May I help you with something, Hyuuga, Sir?" The assistant asked, turning from her shelving duties.

"I hope so. I am looking for information on the heritage of Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi attempted to sound as polite as possible, despite his frustration. It wasn't this girl's fault.

The assistant tilted her head. The Hyuuga didn't often get involved outside of their own clan. Moreover, she wasn't entirely sure how confidentiality applied in this case. "May I ask what for?"

Hiashi had come prepared. "Uzumaki has become quite a prominent and important figure, lately. The defense council is interested in knowing his lineage to better protect him and any relatives from extortion and other nefarious activities." He explained. It wasn't really a lie – it would become an issue at some point, later.

"Oh." Her eyes conveyed satisfaction with the answer. "Let's start over here." Her long, brown pony-tail wagged as she led him to a more secluded section. "Over here are the service records of all Leaf Ninja dating back to their enrollment in the academy." She said, pulling open a file cabinet to thumb through folders. "Here!" Excitement danced through her expression as she pulled Naruto's record.

Her expression fell blank as she opened the folder to its first page. The first page, vexingly known as a "Page 2" – held the most pertinent information regarding the Ninja in question – name, address, contact information, parents, dependents (children and wives/husbands), etc. Normally, a ninja's parents were listed here. However, Naruto's parental information was blank, among a few other discrepancies. His application would have been denied were it not for the Third Hokage's over-riding stamp of approval that rested in the dead-center of the page.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Hiashi mustered.

* * *

><p>The young assistant glared at the page as though it was casting obscene insults at her. "There should be some history of the Uzumaki name." She insisted, hurriedly stocking the folder before dashing off, leaving Hiashi to quizzically follow. He couldn't help but feel "Uzumaki" should bring up some memories.<p>

"There is no coherent clan of Uzumaki to have ever resided in the Leaf." The young assistant said from behind a ledger as Hiashi caught up to her. "We'll have to look in the regional listings." Once more, she was zipping to another area of records. Hiashi found himself relaxed in the face of her motivation. It took a lot of stress off of him; he was merely along for the ride, at this point. The only thing irritating him was the nagging feeling that he _should_ be remembering something obvious about "Uzumaki."

Once again, Hiashi found the young assistant buried in book as he located her. She paused for a moment to address him. "The Uzumaki are close relatives of the Senju clan, leading back long before the founding of the hidden villages." Hiashi's memory triggered, bringing back decades-old history lessons. He chuckled – perhaps, in a sense, Tsunade _was_ Naruto's grandmother.

"The founded the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, maintaining close ties with the Leaf before they were eventually destroyed in the Ninja wars. The Uzumaki have been scattered and dispersed ever since." She concluded. Hiashi recalled a bit that wasn't covered. The Uzumaki were known for their sealing arts, being the first to seal the Nine Tails. How had he forgotten? The Nine Tails, itself, was passed on to the most capable of Uzumaki, becoming the next Jinchuriki.

Obviously, the Third didn't want Naruto's lineage to be exposed. It seemed the hatred the village had for the Nine Tails served as an effective shroud to keep most from seeing the obvious. Indeed, even he had been blinded by the label of the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, although that was as much political as anything. His words to Hinata flashed into his memory at the thought. At the time… it was unsightly for the daughter of the prominent Hyuuga to be seen around Naruto. People had more respect for lechers than the blonde. Given the young man's status, now; it seemed it was the whole village who bore the foul mark for their judgment and treatment of his past.

"Thank you," the noble started, turning "I think I should be off. You have been very helpful." Hiashi wandered out of the grid of shelves as he beat his brain against the problem of identifying Naruto's parents. The village elders were good for telling stories about the past, but seemed to despise giving any useful information; God Forbid, giving useful information may empower someone else to make more changes. Hiashi likened that to milking knives – the only thing you got was your own blood. There was another noble, however, who might be able to clear up his problem.

The assistant watched with her brow furled as the seemingly indignant Hyuuga departed. Naruto had become a celebrity as of late, and she had to admit to being an unofficial member of his fan-club. Like many, she had simply developed Naruto out of the Nine Tails… he had whiskers on his face and wore orange/black outfits, for crying out loud. Surely, though, he had parents. Jutsus were powerful, but she was not aware any of them had the power to create a child; directly, or through some conversion of another life. Though she had to admit, Naruto being born of the fox would explain the whiskers and other fox-like attributes, not to mention his reputation as a bit of a prank artist. Surely, immigration files would hold a record of all Uzumaki who may have migrated to the Leaf.

The youngest representative shifted uneasily under the weight of Tsunade's calculating gaze. Hiashi was going to get an ear-full, later. Now was not the time to be pioneering the Hyuuga's future prospects; at least, not unsupervised. What could _possibly_ be more important than organizing a response to the Akatsuki?

The Fifth soon became aware of the set of eyes ablating the privacy of her mind. She turned to meet Shikaku's clear expression, giving a sigh in agreement. Hinata wasn't responsible for Hiashi's behavior. The last thing the young heiress needed was a trial by fire. The poor girl was regularly scanning the faces present for some kind of affirmation.

A patch of pink ducked through the drab canvas before freezing at the sight of silver orbs beneath a raven's hair. Sakura immediately began observing the gravel as she took the last seat available; as fate would have it, directly across from the only girl to ever give her cause to feel ashamed. Emotions bubbled within her as she recalled the events earlier that day, guilt swamping her thoughts as Hinata's steely, cold orbs of silver seemed to pierce through Sakura's very soul before freezing it solid. The pink-haired Champion of Love didn't even rank in the same league as the raven-haired Goddess of Epic Confessions. Certainly, one could fault Sakura on her integrity as of late.

"Now that everyone is here;" The Fifth Hokage radiated authority as Kakashi attempted a stealthy entrance. "As many of you may know, Madara Uchiha has returned as the leader of the Akatsuki, declaring war on the five nations. The Feudal Lords have approved an alliance of the Five Great Ninja Villages to counter this common threat.

I know we are still recovering from Pain's attack, but we must be ready to counter the Akatsuki and support the alliance. What we knew of the Akatsuki before was little, and we know even less about their plans for war. We will need to coordinate our intelligence and recon efforts with the other villages first and foremost. This war will go very badly for us if we go into it blind.

As for our own village, inventory needs to be run on all of our equipment and manufacturing capabilities. A balance needs to be struck between rebuilding and wartime support. We should also explore third party contractors where it is appropriate.

Strategy is another key issue. A thorough analysis of our ninja and their capabilities needs to be done to tune our formations and coordination with other fighting forces." Tsunade paused for a moment. "Also… regarding Naruto…" A palpable tension surged into the room. "The jinchuriki are still the objective of the Akatsuki. We cannot allow Naruto to fall into enemy hands."

The Fifth bit her lip at the visible unease about the room, cursing herself for bringing that issue up so early. It was only bound to cause an argument. "But for right now, let's focus on structure. Shikaku, you are to be in charge of our strategic planning. Shizune will be heading up the village medical facility while Sakura will be in charge of our medical ninja in the combat theater. Kakashi, I would like you to be in charge of organizing our intelligence resources – your experience in the ANBU should help considerably."

Kakashi looked slightly sheepish. "I appreciate the opportunity, Lady Hokage."

Hinata did her best to pay attention to the talks as they unfolded, but so little of it seemed to pertain to her that the voices faded into a low mumble as her mind wandered. The Hyuuga did not keep much in the line of personal military equipment. Mesh under-armor and kunai were about as elaborate as her family tended to get. She would have to poll a lot of their merchant contacts to drum up ties to weapon and armor smiths. The voices rapidly tore through the haze of Hinta's mind as her new boyfriend became the center of the discussion.

"If we place Naruto on the battlefield, we may as well be gift-wrapping him for the Akatsuki!" One of the elders was insisting.

"If we don't place Naruto on the battlefield; it may, very well, not matter." Kakashi's calm voice slid through the room.

"The Akatsuki only have a chance of defeating the Allied Villages if they manage to capture the Nine Tails. Allowing Naruto on the battlefield will give them every opportunity to do so." The elder persisted.

"Fine. _You_ tell him to stay put while his friends are out fighting a war without him." Sakura said with a flip of her hair. Time seemed to pause as the room considered the haphazard remark from the Fifth's protégé.

"It is a Ninja's duty to follow orders." Defiance lined the front of the elder's comment.

It was Hinata's turn. "Naruto's priorities sit with his friends. We are all the family Naruto has, and he will not sit idle while we are out risking our lives against opponents as powerful as the Akatsuki." Hinata struggled to keep her voice calm. Now was not the time to let emotions dominate the scene.

"A Ninja must learn to accept and honor the sacrifices of others." The defiant elder stated, again.

Hinata was getting annoyed. "Yes… well, Naruto is not exactly your rank-and-file Ninja, if you haven't noticed."

"No kidding; the goof wears orange!" Sakura chimed off of Hinata's remark.

Tsunade sat in mild amusement at the dispute between the young ninja and the elders. It seemed most of the others present were simply content to observe, as well. It was even more interesting to see Hinata, of all creatures, arguing – as mild of an argument as it was. She seemed particularly feisty when it came to Naruto.

"The Jinchuriki needs to be made to understand the importance of following orders. He was nearly captured when he fought against Pain, and we simply cannot afford such risks in the future." The elder was obviously getting frustrated; angry, even.

Hinata had her fill of it. "My Gentle Fist is better utilized fighting the Akatsuki as opposed to imprisoning _Naruto_." She emphasized the blonde's name. She often wondered if the elders refused to use his name just to piss Naruto's friends off.

Sakura regarded the remark for a moment. She'd never really fought Naruto. Sure – she would hit him because … well, he was Naruto, and he needed to be hit from time to time. At least, that is what she told herself. That said, he was in another league. He smote foes like Sasori in the first thirty seconds of combat. She, honestly, doubted Sasuke could give Naruto much of a challenge. "I know I would rather be fighting the Akatsuki than trying to keep Naruto confined."

"Perhaps it would be best to send Naruto off for training until we learn more about the remaining Akatsuki and their capabilities. That way, _when_ Naruto ends up in battle, he will be stronger." Shikaku had finally had enough, as well.

Almost instantly, the tension in the room dispelled as a consensus seemed to have been reached. "That sounds like the best of both worlds. Perhaps we should send him to train with Killer Bee." Tsunade motioned.

Hinata dug into her memory, trying to recall this "Killer Bee" character as the conversation continued. "Yes, Bee has obtained an excellent amount of control over his tailed beast." Kakashi observed before Hinata could make any kind of recollection. Naruto did seem deeply disturbed by his lapse into the Nine Tails state following her apparent death. She wasn't entirely sure what had taken place inside of him… but she could recall the amount of pain and anger that tainted his chakra during that incident.

"If this 'Killer Bee' can help Naruto in dealing with the Nine Tails, then we should go through with it." Hinata's concern was palpable through the entire tent. No one would argue against Naruto gaining more control over the Nine Tails.

"I will bring this up with the Raikage immediately following the conclusion of this meeting. Let's limit how much we tell Naruto for the time being. Now, we need to discuss force deployment and composition." The Fifth attempted to divert the conversation away from Naruto. It was no use dwelling on an issue that had a solution.

For Hinata, the voices again faded in and out of clarity to her wandering mind. She did take some notes on the dispute between organizing forces as diverse teams as opposed to specialty divisions. Shikaku favored diverse 'super-teams' combining short, long, and specialty ninjas while the elders argued on behalf of the Noble Lords, who supported specialty divisions composed of all short-range or long-range Ninja.

Hinata only really got involved to explain the Byakugan when asked about how it could be best employed. It really all depended upon the user. Hinata had honed her Byakugan to be capable of seeing about 10 kilometers. Neji, on the other hand, was a more adept fighter with a greater ability to strike chakra points. It was much like the individual peculiarities that existed with the Uchiha's Sharingan.

The elders seemed frustrated by the answer, but continued to argue that placing all similarly-specialized ninja together was far more functional than attempting to organize a more complex mixed-branching hierarchy. Shikaku, basically, stated that the elders were mentally challenged and their preference of expedience over effectiveness would cost many more lives.

In the end, the debate remained unresolved and the meeting adjourned with that issue left to be addressed in another. The tent was slowly emptying as Hinata sighed before gathering her things to leave. The setting sun flashed in her eyes as she exited the tent, squinting and recoiling from the bright orange orb. She turned toward the way home, intently blinking in an attempt to settle her vision, when a hand gently touched her arm. Hinata nearly flinched as she turned to face its source.

Sakura recoiled her hand as Hinata turned to face her with a flurry of dark hair. "Hinata…" Sakura paused to gauge Hinata's reaction before realizing her look was more inquisitive than anything. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted, earlier. I… I was being very selfish and manipulative." Sakura dropped her head with the last statement. She had a passing thought to perhaps even bow…. Hinata's family was about the more formal stuff, after all.

Hinata simply smiled. "Naruto deserves to have friends who are honest and true with his or her self, and who make an honest effort to understand him. I apologize for losing my temper earlier."

"Eh, I can see how I deserved it." Sakura shrugged. "I mean… it should have been obvious you have feelings for him, and there I was, acting like I was the center of it all."

"What is a bruise between friends?" Hinata awkwardly adapted the age-old adage.

Sakura had to smile at the Hinata-ness of the statement. "So… are you and Naruto…?" Sakura left the question hang unfinished as the two walked slowly toward the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata shot a look of alarm before allowing uncertainty to flood her eyes. "Yes… Or… I think." She blushed at the memory of talking with him on his balcony. "We have been spending quite a bit of time together."

Sakura had noted a lack of Naruto during the down-time lately. If he was kicking around with Hinata, that would explain it. "It seems he sees you as a very special person. I would say he is acting like your boyfriend, if he's spending that much time with you. … I have to admit I am a bit jealous – I would like something similar with Sasuke… or… someone… Sasuke is just… not Sasuke."

Hinata put an arm on Sakura's shoulder. "If there is anyone who can pull Sasuke out of the dark, Sakura… it is Naruto. Believe in Naruto, and in the goodness that is still within Sasuke." A cliché gust of wind blew Hinata's hair as it framed a warm smile.

Sakura was blown away by the sudden wisdom displayed by Hinata. It seemed she was becoming a little more like Naruto… or had always been like him, and only now had the courage to show it. Sakura couldn't decide which. "Th-Thank you, Hinata." Sakura blushed. "When the time comes, we'll be there for Naruto, and pull Sasuke from his darkness." A new strength filled Sakura's voice. It wasn't just hope, it was a resolved belief that she would stake her life upon. In a few short moments, Naruto's own resolve and passion finally made sense.

"Sasuke was once a comrade and friend. He may be lost on a destructive path, now, but nothing can ever completely remove the goodness born of his friendship with us in the Leaf." Hinata finished as if to read Sakura's mind and speak Naruto's words. "We, as his friends, have the responsibility to face any adversity to reach out to one of our own." Hinata was looking off toward the crater with a distant expression as she spoke, as though she was drawing on her own sacrifice for Naruto.

The two young ladies exchanged farewells before parting ways, leaving the fork in the path rather lonely until it was joined by yet another pair of conversing ninja.

* * *

><p>"I told you, already, Hiashi. It is best to just drop it." Shikaku's voice slid the weight of the Hyuuga's questions off with a smooth tone.<p>

"I don't understand why it is such a big deal to keep the boy's heritage a secret. It's not like he's the illegitimate child of one of the Hokage or anything." Hiashi said in a ribbing tone.

Shikaku shot Hiashi a disapproving leer. "The boy is a hero, and self-made at that. Who his parents are had nothing to do with the success he has had to this day." Shikaku reasoned.

"The uzumaki were the first to seal the Nine Tails and develop a succession of Jinchuriki for it. It seems hardly a coincidence that the Fourth just happened to have an Uzumaki boy to seal away the Nine Tails." Hiashi knew getting answers from Shikaku would be like milking a rock and was prepared to argue tooth-and-nail to get something.

Shikaku sighed. "You aren't hoping to exploit your daughter's affection for this young man to gain notoriety for the Hyuuga, are you? I know you have a public reputation to maintain, but I never thought you would stoop so low. How do you know he wasn't simply given the Uzumaki name by the Third to honor the Uzumaki's relationship with the Leaf?" He slid a sideways glance at Hiashi. This discussion was becoming a game of Shogi.

"I'm offended you would think of me that way, old friend. Every man should know about his parents and his family history."

Shikaku nodded, stroking his chin. "Fair enough, I suppose. However, not everyone has the same appreciation for family legacy as the established clans do."

"That may be so, but shouldn't Naruto be the one to determine the value of his heritage?" Hiashi turned to face his colleague.

"Just admit it, already, Hiashi. This is all about solving a mystery, now, isn't it?" Shikaku chuckled, placing his hands behind his head with assurance.

Hiashi ground his foot in thought for a moment. "I suppose you've got me, there. It must be a hell of a secret."

Shikaku simply smiled. "You would be surprised, Dattebane. Anyhow, I must be off." Shikaku turned to leave before pausing. "Oh, try not to miss the next policy meeting. As well as Hinata performed, she needs guidance from her father."

"Yes, that was a bit unfair to her. I will be at the next one. Take care, old friend." Hiashi had not missed Shikaku's odd verbiage, earlier.

"You, too." With that, the head of the Nara clan turned and departed as though carried by a lazy breeze.

Hiashi was mulling over his colleague's comment as he passed through the gate to the compound. Naruto said Datteba_yo_, not Datteba_ne_; but the phrase licked at his memory as if it were part of his past. As he racked his memory, the phrase: "I am going to be the first female Hokage, dattebane" slammed into his consciousness. _Well I'll be damned; that Tomato…_

* * *

><p>Sakura was just returning to the medical center when Kagome intercepted her. "Sakura, how are you?"<p>

Kagome and Sakura were friends, of sorts, having met while handling various medical and personnel records. "It's been quite a day; how about you?"

"I… actually have a favor to ask. Hiashi Hyuuga dropped by with quite an interesting question." Kagome looked expectantly toward Sakura.

Sakura cocked her head slightly. "Oh?" She wasn't quite sure how this involved her, yet.

"Well, what was really interesting was how there was just no information to give Mr. Hyuuga." Kagome continued, excitedly.

"Hang on, I'm lost. What did he want to know?" The medical ninja motioned to calm her friend before opening the door to the hospital, motioning her through.

"He wanted to know who Naruto's parents were." Kagome beamed at Sakura.

Eyebrows shifted under pink bangs. "And there was no record of his parents?" Sakura must have missed the memo that Naruto was the official Topic of the Day.

"There was no record of him _having_ parents!" Kagome emphasized.

Sakura tilted her head at her friend before motioning for her to follow, proceeding to the Hospital's own records. Every evening, new and updated files were copied and transported to a climate-controlled bunker for safe keeping. The records department had just been copied back over from that database following the destruction of the previous medical center. "How did he get into the academy without some mention of his parents?"

"The Third Hokage used his over-ride authority. There was absolutely no mention of his parents, or any coherent Uzumaki presence in the village. It is as though Naruto was born of the Nine Tails!" Kagome practically danced in front of Sakura as she explained.

Sakura sighed. Kagome was certainly an excitable one, and often had difficulty separating fantasy from reality. "Surely, he has _human_ parents." She insisted.

"So, he _hasn't_ mentioned his parents to you?" Kagome insisted before backing into the door to the hospital records, flinching.

Sakura almost laughed, both at the sight and at how silly Kagome was being. "No, he hasn't. But that doesn't mean he just popped into existence because of the Nine Tails. The Nine Tails is sealed within him, Kagome. He was just a normal baby before the Fourth chose him to be the host for the Nine Tails." Though Sakura had to admit… it did seem odd that the Forth just happened to have a newborn baby… and that a newborn was used, to begin with.

Kagome dodged around Sakura as the medical ninja used her access card to open the door. "Aww… are you sure? I thought for certain… since, you know…" Kagome's statement hung in the air.

Pink hair, again, tilted. "Know… what?"

"He _is_ just like a fox; the whiskers, orange-and-black getup, and all of the pranks he pulls." Kagome's look was that of a child defending the Easter Bunny.

Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes. "You are such a goober. Don't tell me you are likening him to a pet fox in your romanticized imagination." Sakura knew her friend had become quite obsessed with her team mate.

Kagome blushed before Sakura brushed past her and into the room. "Kind of. Surely, someone can give him a home and affection that he will appreciate."

Sakura felt the muscles in her abdomen twitch and her chakra network flutter as if in response. _Surely_. "Good luck with that one." Sakura chuckled. She wasn't about to destroy her friend's romantic fantasy along with her delusion that Naruto was a fox.

The two made their way to the birth records, Sakura kneeling to open a filing cabinet and thumb through folders. Several moments passed as she thumbed through the records, pulling out Naruto's medical record. The young medical ninja recalled that she had never pulled his entire record, before.

Kagome watched as the pink haired ninja flipped through records within the folder, increasingly frustrated. "I knew it! He _is_ a fox!" Her cheeks reddened at the realization she had almost squealed.

"Damnit, Kagome. He is not a fox." This was _insane_. There was no mention of him being born, much less the identities of his parents. Surely, Tsunade would not overlook such a fatal flaw in record keeping. Even Kabuto had a birth record in his file – even if it was forged. _What the hell is going on, here?_ "Come on… let's check over here." Sakura motioned to her friend, ignoring her victoriously giddy demeanor.

"So… where are we going?" The dark haired girl almost sung.

"There should be chronologically filed records of anyone coming in for maternity checkups. Naruto is sixteen, so we would be looking for records from about seventeen years ago." Sakura stopped in front of the appropriate cabinet, pulling out a host of folders before walking to a nearby table. "Somewhere in here, an Uzumaki had to have come in for a maternity checkup. Help me look through these."

It was an hour later before Sakura cast her stack of papers onto the table, letting the stack slide into disarray. "I _told_ you he is a fox." Kagome chided.

Sakura snorted with a smile as she lowered her head into her hand. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does! He is a fox! Somehow, the Fourth's sealing jutsu turned the Nine Tails into a baby who grew into a cute, foxy guy!" Kagome said with a nod of assurance.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Surely, there is a more likely explanation." She had seen the Nine Tails erupt from Naruto… that was no cute, furry critter. Naruto and that… beast… were two separate entities. "Maybe he was born to migrant workers who got caught up in the outbreak of the Nine Tails, or… something."

Kagome yawned. "I am exhausted. If you can prove your migrant worker theory, I'll reconsider. However, I think the evidence points to him being a fox."

Sakura simply laughed and shook her head. "How long has it been since you slept? Maybe that is why you insist upon these yiffy fantasies of fox-men."

"I'm going to get some now. But he _is_ a fox!" Kagome said over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood to put the records back in order when the name 'Uzumaki' jumped at her. Immediately, she picked up the record. Uzumaki was her maiden name, not her legal name at the time. The record had been completely overlooked in her original search. The projected due date was within a week of Naruto's birth. Sakura's eyes darted to the rest of the name to whom the record belonged: Kushina _Namikaze_.

_A fox, indeed._ Suddenly, a lot of the abnormalities in Naruto's records began to make sense.

* * *

><p>Hiashi entered the dining room to find Hinata musing, with a blush, over the front page of a tabloid. He was glad to see that she hadn't shown any signs of depression since Naruto left for his next round of training a few days ago. He sat, pouring himself a cup of tea while admiring the sunshine pouring through the windows.<p>

Hinata's eyes met her father's over the top of the tabloid. "Father, Naruto does have parents, doesn't he?" Her silver eyes displayed raw curiosity.

Hiashi exchanged a puzzled expression before Hinata turned the tabloid around for her father to see. The Head recalled it was the tabloid dedicated to Naruto and the fan culture that had erupted around him. He paused to read the front page headline:

_Naruto Uzumaki: Born of the Fox_

_An anonymous source at the Konoha records department approached one of our editors, recently, with a most fascinating story. It would appear that the security council is investigating the possibility that Naruto is, in fact, a human analogue born from the strange interaction of the Fourth Hokage's sealing jutsu with the Nine Tails chakra._

_According to our source, a representative of the Security Council inquired into records regarding Naruto's parents, of which, there are none. Since, other sources within the records department have confirmed that there are no records of Naruto Uzumaki having parents._

_A present member of Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, insists that the claim of Naruto being a fox is nothing but hype. The new member of team Seven, known only as Sai, declined to comment. Kakashi Hatake, the leader of team Seven, could not be located for comment._

_A local expert on sealing jutsu has come forth, saying the alleged 'jutsu malfunction' is dubious and the investigation an example of wasteful spending by Leaf officials. This hasn't stopped the industrious Leaf community from taking advantage of the hype. Plush toys of Nine-Tailed foxes and newly-commissioned Naruto-Fox hybrids are expected to top the sales charts in the Land of Fire for some time to come._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This… is a huge chapter (compared to previous chapters). About 7,000 words. I thought about splitting it up and introducing even more detail… but I have actually had to fight through all but the last segment of this chapter. It has been three weeks since I started typing this chapter, and I gave up on my hand-draft about halfway through. No kidding. I am still not entirely satisfied with the content of the chapter, but feel I 'stuck' the ending quite well. Much of the chapter is written off-hand. I am simply pushing it out and editing on the fly – so it is not as refined as some of my previous chapters.

-snip- and 300 words gone.

Be thankful I spare you my drivel!

Oh, right – speaking of thankful… Thank you all for the reads and reviews. Don't let my seemingly unstable personality throw you off. You can leave reviews.

Or I'll ramble more…. Your choice.


	6. 06: Bigger Fish

_**Dynamics of A Future, Part 2: Furball**_

Section Foreword:

We're skipping ahead, here – beyond where the Anime is, currently, and to the edge of the published Manga (or, at least, the last bit that was published since I started researching this story). I can't wait to see the AMVs placing Saturday Night Live's "I'm on a boat" to scenes from the current Anime filler arc, however (and Pirates vs. Ninjas).

This is where I start to step out on a limb, as I'm going beyond the canon. I am going to wrap up the Ninja war in my own way, and side-step from the canon story (where the canon takes place in the course of what seems to be one action-packed afternoon – I take the more realistic approach of it being a few days to weeks). I know… I know… I said I don't like doing that – but Kishimoto's plot is a little too inconsistent. I'll not rant on it. Just be informed that this is where this story is going to start blazing some of its own trails. Though my aim is to, with some accuracy, forecast the general course of events.

With that – enough of my chatter – on with the story (it's been a while since I've updated).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Bigger Fish…<strong>

The Uchiha felt a smooth tug and sway about his body as he walked. Urges to wander this way and that filled the very fiber of his nerves; the temptation of another will acting upon his body. He likened it to walking in the sloshing tides; an exhausting battle against moving in an easy, natural direction. Things were complicated by the devious nature of this other will, occasionally matching the Uchiha's chosen path to leave him questioning the nature of his own will. At first, the intruder had been simpler – punishing disobedience with discomfort and attempting to crush the Uchiha's will. Now, however, it was more subversive; whispering and compelling the Uchiha to take the 'easy way.'

He stopped for a moment, musing over his reflection in a pool of water. He had to admit, the Sharingan matched the robe of the Akatsuki exceptionally well – creating a very sharp, lethal appearance. Still, he felt he'd worn the robe far too long, as it was. Slowly, he reached up and fingered the kunai embedded in the back of his neck, cursing the palpations of the will linked to it. Itachi wanted nothing, more, than to rip it out and cease this living hell he was brought into.

No, he did want something more than that. His encounter with Naruto had unveiled the fate of Itachi's younger brother. It pained the elder Uchiha to hear of the all-consuming darkness that had taken hold of his beloved sibling. Itachi had never really counted on being resurrected by Orochimaru's forbidden Reanimation Jutsu, much the Sharingan of Shisui that he'd placed in Naruto… but it seemed to be working out to some degree.

Things had really gone to hell, though. Madara was still alive, Sasuke was being an emo douche; and he, himself had been resurrected as part of a zombie army. To top matters off, the Leaf had been all but obliterated by Pain, White Zetsu were as plentiful as Hydrogen, and things were generally in a state of chaos.

On the positive side of things, Naruto was kicking ass and taking names. The young jinchuriki had improved well beyond Itachi's expectations – which were likely well beyond what Madara had accounted for. Beyond what anyone could have expected was the allied response to Madara. Itachi found himself wishing it were possible to return to life in the world that would rise from the ashes of this war.

Kabuto was a facet no one had anticipated; though his motives were not all that well defined. Surely, he was not keen on the idea of Madara performing the Infinite Tsukuyomi… but that left a lot of open territory. Itachi levied a guess that Kabuto… or Kabimaru? … To call him Kabuto was a bit inaccurate – but, in either case, Itachi guessed that he would be similar to Orochimaru – a researcher and archivist who saw everything as a process warranting study and dissection. Most researchers had some form of discretion that appeared to be elusive to Kabuto and Orochimaru before him; paint, plants, frogs, children – it was all the same to them. Either way, Kabuto was acting as an enemy to the Leaf, and little more thought needed to be applied to figuring him out.

The zombified Uchiha sighed. He needed a plan. All of his plans hinged on him dying in a battle against Sasuke, and not making an encore appearance. He didn't have many tricks left in his bag. Kabuto would, also, track him regardless of what he did.

"To hell with it." He thought, aloud. "Sasuke needs a little attitude adjustment."

* * *

><p>Hinata rolled over to stare at the other canvas wall of the tent. The back of her eyes were weighted with exhaustion, but her eyelids were light and thoughts were abuzz. Ten-Ten was right; her chakra endurance was severely reduced by the seals. She'd been surprised when Ten-Ten and Neji had approached her to prototype a special set of seals. Needless to say, she was still adapting to their effects.<p>

Her thoughts drifted to Naruto, his intense eyes looking on from his pinned position, how powerless she felt against Paint's attacks… Naruto was training – getting stronger, and so was she. Everything about her was stronger since her confession and their chance (or fated…) meeting at the edge of the crater. She couldn't help but feel more confident, especially after confronting her father and her improved relationship with him thereafter.

This war was to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki; she would not allow herself to fail, again. If Naruto found himself in such a compromised position again, he would not be able to fall back on the power of the Nine-Tails. It would be up to her, and everyone else, to protect their friend.

Thinking of this thrust Hinata into a world as real as any other; wind blew through her hair and images formed before her eyes. Naruto came into view, surrounded by Akatsuki robes. With a surge of chakra, instinct took over; her body flowing around attacks with her fists crashing down upon the Akatsuki with a vengeance. With each strike, she forced massive amounts of her chakra as an explosion through the target's network. Clay ground beneath her as she shifted, leapt, and lunged. The intense glow in her hands didn't subside until the last Akatsuki robe lay motionless on the ground. Naruto's timely and warm embrace was all that was left to welcome her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome twisted uncomfortably next to the lantern to better see the paper she was attempting to write on. Her initial idea of what it would be like to be a combat reporter was a little more… glorified. For starters, she'd expected to see a lot more of Naruto, but was disheartened to find out he was not even supposed to be participating in this war. Still, there were unconfirmed reports traveling through from other fronts that Naruto was, in fact, cracking skulls together.<p>

Motion caught her attention. A young girl, whom Kagome recognized to be Hanabi Hyuuga, stood silently looking about, as if disoriented. Kagome called out "Good evening, Hanabi."

The young girl, rumored to have the personality of a firecracker, turned and cocked her head, slightly. "Good evening." The reply was stout in tone with a hint of classic Hyuuga arrogance.

"Is there anything I can help you with? You look a bit out of sorts." _And like you have a broomstick implanted in your anus. _Kagome added in her thoughts.

Hanabi seemed to contemplate the offer. Kagome had to admit the young girl gave off a commanding presence, only amplified by the warm highlights and soft shadows of the flickering lantern-light. "I was looking for my sister, Hinata. I have some matters to discuss with her."

Kagome wanted to smack the smug tone out of the Hyuuga before her. Sure, it would have ended with Hanabi beating the hell out of the librarian-turned-field-journalist, but she'd never imagined the sister of quiet, docile Hinata could be . . . such a bitch. Until now, she'd dismissed the rumors that Hanabi was jealous of Hinata's status as the Heiress as typical gossip surrounding noble families. "Take a right at the main intersection of walkways, there, and she's the second tent on the right, I believe. Have a good night, Miss Hanabi." Kagome added with a pleasant smile and voice. Years of bureaucratic work had taught her how to be polite to even the most abrasive of people.

"Thank you." Hanabi replied in a tone as flat as the sound of her sandals padding the ground on her way to the intersection.

Kagome sighed. _Fine, let another Hyuuga deal with her._ She turned back to her work when she heard the unmistakable, sharp ring of an unsheathed blade followed by a wet slash. Kagome charged around the bend to Hinata's tent, bursting into its interior. She froze. The sight before her was still processing; the silhouette of Hiashi's youngest daughter standing over a still Heiress, a dark pool beginning to collect beneath her, its surface glossed with orange hues from torch light.

"Hanabi!" The young girl turned her head at a seemingly impossible angle, revealing a twisted expression vaguely recognized as a smile. "What the hell!" Without thinking, Kagome was already shoving forward, ready to punt the pint-sized assassin out of the way.

The two froze in bewilderment as Hinata's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Canvas exploded from Kagome's right as a dark blur with silver eyes tore into the tent. Blue light flashed and flickered in the room as the dark figure landed several chakra-infused strikes on the young girl. Cloth exploded and metal popped with showers of sparks from the chakra being forced through their mass.

Kagome gasped as a white Zetsu began to form from the figure that she once recognized as Hanabi. The profusely talkative clone didn't have time to issue a single syllable before the dark figure lunged, striking air where its torso once was. It attempted to retaliate, but the figure swiftly countered, catching Zetsu's forearm before delivering a swift elbow-strike to the clone's elbow. The effect was a joint-disintegrating blow.

The Zetsu-clone's arm bent at an impossible angle, and the figure followed with a stomp at its knee, only just missing its target. Bits of dry clay and rock peppered Kagome as the two combatants moved in low, wide sweeps. A new series of blue flashes stung the air; confirmation the dark figure had scored a hit. A low, forceful side-kick connected with Zetsu's left knee, shattering it inward before the clone's life was cut short. Kagome recognized it as the Gentle Fist style that tore the Zetsu apart in a series of violent chakra-infused strikes, bones shattered and tissues torn by microscopic tears. Nothing more than a crumpled heap of… Kagome wasn't sure what Zetsu was. Flesh? Plant? Whatever – it was alive no longer.

The figure turned to face Kagome, warm highlights dancing across her face adding orange to her silver Byakugan. It took a moment to register the face as being that of Hanabi, only her hair was in a tight braid that hugged the curve of her back.

"Don't worry, Hinata is fine. That was just a clone with a transformation on it." The two stood for a moment in silence; the fact the tent was still mostly intact surprising Kagome. Footsteps could be heard rushing in on the tent as Hanabi turned to look at the broken Zetsu. "So, that is what people think of me." The journalist noted the depression in the young Hyuuga's tone.

Still, she wasn't following, an obvious look of confusion spread across Kagome's face in response.

Hanabi continued, detached and analytical. "Zetsu can copy people he comes into contact with – but that was a typical transformation jutsu on top of his copy ability. He didn't copy me, so he had to improvise my personality from people he had copied."

Kagome caught the glint of a tear before it landed with a soft pat next to Hinabi's feet. As quickly as she'd entered the tent, the child burst back out through the hole she'd made earlier, disappearing into the black of night. Kagome barely had time to register this before the tent was crawling with ninja attempting to investigate.

* * *

><p>Trees streaked by the youngest of the Hyuuga's head family as she dashed away. At this point, only instinct and emotion were guiding her; the raw desire to run, though she didn't understand what from. The image of her likeness smiling while running a blade through Hinata continued to haunt her. All she could think to do was run… and cry – but she'd rather forget she was doing that.<p>

A soft moon-lit clearing caused her to stop to analyze it. Large rocks jutted out of the ground like dark, frozen behemoths and the clearing ended at a sheer cliff. Slowly, she entered the clearing, alone with her breath before a moon-pale slash of blonde hair caught her eye. Her spirits lifted slightly before slamming back down with the realization that Naruto Uzumaki was training in the Land of Lightning and not to be on the battlefield. Another Zetsu.

Hanabi hoped, beyond hope, that it hadn't noticed her presence as she stalked toward the clone as a stiletto in the pale moon. It shifted just as she got within striking range from behind. Instinctively, she took the offense and vaulted to his left before delivering a sundering double-handed strike to his midsection.

The 'Zetsuto' was sent careening into an adjacent boulder. Hanabi charged, ready to finish the Zetsu in much the same fashion as the one before, only to have a very human hand catch her own. Hanabi recoiled, having expected the odd wooden texture of a Zetsu.

"What the hell was that for?" The cloud of dust around Naruto dispersed to reveal the cloak of the Nine-tails for a brief moment before dissipating at the sight of an ally.

Hanabi was a fish out of water. As a member of the Hyuuga's head family, she was used to being in a position of dominance in any situation. This, however, was Naruto Uzumaki – _The Hero of The Leaf _– and the life-long crush of her sister. And she just 'gentle' fisted him straight into a boulder.

"I – I thought you were a Zetsu clone. I deeply apologize." Hanabi gave a slight, formal bow.

Naruto regarded the Hyuuga for a moment. Her demeanor reminded him, some, of Hinata… but that strike and the way she went about it had Neji written all over it. _Great… she's bipolar._ He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I can see why you would think that. You're Hinata's sister, right?"

Hanabi nodded in response, suddenly aware that it was rare for her to be standing in the shadow of her sister.

"You are pretty far from the Hyuuga camp. I thought I was far enough out to avoid even Hinata's Byakugan. You've got some amazing eyes." Naruto mused in a praising manner.

Hanabi looked down, sheepishly. This whole situation had sapped her confidence. "That is not it. I don't have near the range Hinata does. I am a bit more specialized in using the fighting aspects of our clan. Besides, a squad would have been sent, not just me."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but I've done my fair share of running off to fight alone. So," Naruto paused to sit on an outcrop of rock. "What brought you out here?"

Hanabi was inwardly frustrated. It was alien to deal with a figure like Naruto. His status demanded respect and a demeanor similar to the Hokage or her father. She was, however, able to sway her father like very daughter, and she rarely saw the Hokage outside of ceremonies or her team's assignments. Naruto was treating her like a peer, something she didn't exactly have. She was far more advanced than many her age, and found interacting with them awkward and tense.

"Hey, what are _you_ doing out here?" Hanabi charged, deciding to treat him like she'd treat anyone her age. "You are supposed to be training."

"Yeah…" Naruto admitted. "I've never been good at following orders. You all aren't about to fight a war without me." He studied the sky for a moment as he spoke.

"That's pretty selfish." Hanabi shot. "We are fighting this war to keep the Akatsuki from getting you and sucking the life out of you… and here you are, taking the Akatsuki by the horns." The image of her own twisted face on the Zetsu clone popped into her mind. "Hinata… has sacrificed and fought so hard to protect you. We all have."

"Hanabi…" Naruto's tone was direct, resolved. "I had to watch your sister fight an impossible battle for my sake, only to nearly die before my eyes." His eyes were an intense, blue flame focused on a space next to Hanabi. "I was not strong enough, then, to do anything to save her. I am far stronger, now, and will not allow that to happen again."

Hanabi was taken aback at how Naruto had just revered Hinata. Her sister spent the better three-quarters of her life trying to get the blonde to notice her. Apparently, the value of sacrifice did not sail over his head like most other things. "Still, if you are captured, it is all over." Hanabi observed.

"And what kind of victory is it if I am left without my friends?" Naruto's voice was hard.

Hanabi was put off balance by his challenge.

Naruto didn't give her a chance to recover. "Madara… the Akatsuki… they are strong. We haven't even seen the half of what they have in store, and I can see you all are wearing down." He looked at her. "I can either fight alongside my friends, or avenge them. I haven't really had any other options." He paused for a moment. "I just don't want to have to argue with everyone over this." _Or I would be in the camp._ He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

Hanabi saw, for a moment, the same apprehension that used to plague her sister. It was that desire to be near someone, but a fear of what would happen if you were. She discarded that thought, though. Surely, the bold blonde was not being apprehensive – he was known for the opposite.

"I don't really know why I am here, either." Hanabi admitted, evading her eyes.

Naruto simply waited.

"Do people really think I would kill Hinata?" She looked over at him, eyes somewhat expecting.

Naruto tilted his head, overtly confused. "Uh… where did that come from?" Naruto was racking his brain, to no avail, for anything he missed in their conversation.

"A Zetsu clone used a transformation jutsu to look like me. It based its personality of me on what it gleaned from other people it copied, and tried to make it look like I killed Hinata." Hanabi summarized.

"Hinata is!" Naruto was already on his feet.

"No! No… she is fine. It was a decoy clone that the Zetsu attacked." She tried to calm the shocked young man. Hanabi hadn't exactly thought about how he would interpret what she was saying.

Naruto was still visibly charged with adrenaline. "She is?" He closed his eyes, orange circles appearing around them. He probed the nature chakra around him, finding the warmth he knew to be Hinata. "She is… Thank God…"

Hanabi puzzled at his reaction for a moment. Was he like this for all of his friends? "I just… didn't realize what a bitch people think I am."

Naruto had recovered, some. "Yeah… they tend to do that. A lot of people judged me long before they ever got the chance to know me."

Hanabi did recall the sentiments her clan had expressed before… and after Naruto's victory over Neji. "But… to kill Hinata, my sister, over the title of Heiress…"

"Then show them who you really are, dattebayo." Naruto smiled. "Just like Hinata is. She hid herself for a long time, because she was afraid of being who she really was."

"I am not afraid," Hanabi protested. "I just… try so hard to make Father happy and to do well in my training…" Tears started to flow down her face. "And people think I would kill my big sister over it."

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her. "Hanabi, your sister loves you. I don't know too much about the history and rivalries of your clan, but I do know that your sister loves you." The young girl's chest was heaving with sobs. "She will love you regardless of your training, and so will your friends. You just need to show people who you really are when you get the chance and they will get the idea, sooner or later." Her sobs had subsided as he pulled away, holding her shoulders. "I had to beat up the guy who turned the village into a crater for some people to get the picture… and the elders still have it in for me." He gave a smile, "but you shouldn't have much of a problem."

Hanabi sniffled. "Thank you. I apologize for being such a mess."

"You aren't a mess. We should get you back to the camp, though. People will start to get worried." Naruto stood to add resolve.

"But… Didn't you want to avoid explaining and arguing with everyone?" Hanabi questioned.

"It will be fine. I just… haven't seen Hinata in a while, and what you said a bit ago has me a bit… well, I would just like to see her." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head.

Hanabi tilted her head. "Ah… I see… so the rumors in that magazine of you having a girlfriend are true! And it's Hinata! When did that happen?" Hinata would be informed of how impolite it was to keep those kinds of secrets from your sister.

"A little while after Pain's attack. I don't know when we became boyfriend and girlfriend, though… we just enjoy spending time together and I hate being apart from her." Naruto admitted.

Hanabi was excited. "Wow! So that is where she would disappear to." She followed Naruto as they began walking toward the camp.

"Yeah… she can be a bit sneaky." Naruto said; a hint of worry found its way into the mix.

"Not as sneaky as she thinks she is." Hanabi trumpeted. Forget Big Brother – Hinata had to worry about Little Sister. Her mind dug up the memory of Hinata reading the fan magazine, and couldn't resist. "Naruto… Are you a fox?"

Naruto looked back at Hanabi, blinking a few times in confusion. "Huh?" This girl, it seemed, enjoyed blind-siding people with questions that, apparently, only she could make sense of.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:]<strong>

It's been a while since I've updated, but I hope everyone is pleased with the result. It's a tad shorter than some previous chapters, but I decided this was the better of my available areas to draw the line for a chapter – else it would double in size.

The main thing I want to highlight, here, is how I am attempting to portray the Hyuuga's fighting style. I view Chakra much in the same way that I do electricity… it doesn't take much of it to cause some very violent explosions and intense flashes of light. A small capacitor charged with barely enough energy to move a toy car one foot can vaporize more than a gram of some metals. I also want to catch some of the kinematics of fighting… it is fast and a single mistake can cost you a limb.

It's not a sparring match or a training regimen. It's war – you destroy anything you can of the enemy when you have the chance, and without hesitation.

Yes, I know, I am deviating from canon. I'm pulling rank on Kishimoto… the plot quality, in my opinion, went down-hill following Pain's invasion. Take the general plot he's established, and slow it down by a factor between three and seven. One day for a war of that magnitude is ri-god-damn-diculous.

[Leaving this one pretty much untouched.]


	7. 07: Bless The Child

[Foreword] – This update will be coming along somewhat more quickly. There are a number of reasons – fewer distractions, more motivation, etc. Anyway – I would just like to remind people that this is part 2 for a reason. Part 1 set up the context and the base for what would be coming. Originally, I just had written 'over' this part… basically, "Oh, stuff happened; now the war is over." After writing that, I decided it was pretty boring, so I decided to go ahead and tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Bless the Child<strong>

The eyes staring back at the elder brother were not unexpected. Still, Itachi could not help but give a slight shiver at the haunting reality of looking into his own eyes. The fact they were in his brother's eye sockets didn't do much to lessen the creepy factor, either.

"Brother, why didn't you tell me?" The younger Uchiha demanded; his voice a mixture of shock and turmoil. "Why didn't you tell me how you were forced to serve those jealous of our Clan?"

Itachi wasn't about to get caught up in a frivolous moral debate over the past. "Sasuke, look around you. What will you be left with if you continue this way?"

Moonlight glinted across teeth as the teenager smirked with a snort. "What good are villages that conspire against their own member Clans?"

"That is not what I meant." Itachi chose his tone carefully, balancing between authoritative and supporting. "There are people who care about you, Sasuke; people who came to recognize you as family." He did, however, recognize that Sasuke was fixated on pride for the Uchiha. Certainly, Madara was playing to his desire of having a family. "They know little of the resentment and animosity fostered by and levied against our clan. They know only you. It is you who will go forward and decide how the Uchiha name is known."

Sasuke shot back with an intense glare. "It is not right what they did to you – to our Clan!"

"Can you look beyond that?" Itachi knew Sasuke wasn't much for sermons. A direct challenge often helped him step outside of his box.

Sasuke was quiet, confirming to Itachi that his younger brother wasn't sure how.

"Sasuke… Our clan was your family. However; they were planning a rebellion, an act that would have destroyed the lives and families of many other people. None of it was right. None of it was fair." Itachi paused for effect. "The Uchiha harbored a lot of contempt for other powerful Clans, and the average 'inferior' person. The Uchiha name was already stained in blood and betrayal. None of what you are doing, Dear Little Brother, will bring happiness to you or honor to the Uchiha."

It was not descript, but something changed about the teen's posture. "How can I be happy after losing everything? Revenge is the only thing I can do, the only thing I have, after having everything taken away from me!"

Itachi's response was a stout challenge. "Is it?"

Sasuke shifted, obviously irritated; and Itachi interpreted, vulnerable. "What else could there possibly be?"

"I took the liberty…" Itachi's eyes flared the world around the two transforming. "of pulling a recent memory from your rival.

Sasuke found himself standing in a large, barren field of clay. Closer observation revealed it to be a massive crater, and very recent at that. The sound of snapping metal grabbed his attention before he turned to face its source. Orange hair topped a figure cloaked in the Akatsuki's robe, a broken metal shaft peeked from under his sleeve. "The Akatsuki?"

"This is the Hidden Leaf Village." Itachi announced, dryly.

A croaky female voice scratched at Sasuke's ears as he looked around in disbelief. Had he actually made his run on the Hidden Leaf like he'd planned… he wasn't sure what he could have done. The youngest Uchiha almost laughed at the revelation of his own arrogance. He froze when the scratchy voice mentioned Naruto, eyes snapping to the pierced Akatsuki member before a frog was thrown with a mysterious blast of energy. Naruto lay at his feet, several metal rods protruding from his body.

"Those rods disrupt the flow of chakra through the body. Naruto is powerless, and will be captured by Pain. Later, his tailed beast will be extracted and his body will become a lifeless husk." Itachi could have been narrating a documentary on wild animals.

Sasuke began walking, circling to get a better view of the pinned blonde. The Akatsuki figure – Pain – began speaking. Sasuke wasn't listening, he'd never seen Naruto so helpless and defeated. It was a state he'd longed, as his rival, to put the loud and obnoxious blonde in… but it turned his stomach, now. Pain stopped his lecture as he outstretched his hand; an indication to Sasuke that this was about to be the end.

Or would have been. He caught a flash of Raven hair sprinting toward the two. It took him a moment to register the newcomer as she turned the ground where Pain stood into an explosion of dust – That Hyuuga girl, Hinata. Sasuke hardly recalled her existing, she wasn't part of his fan club (not that he particularly wanted a fan club, but they would tend to make their presence known at any cost). She did, however, seem to harbor a fancy for his former team mate and rival.

"It doesn't get much more epic than this, does it?" Itachi was openly amused.

Sasuke, however, found himself thankful for his lack of proficiency with Tsukuyomi. Living some other person's memory was creepy. He could, however, guess where this was about to go. Sure enough, the Hyuuga girl confessed to Naruto after acknowledging defending him was suicide. "Enough. I know where this is going." A scream rang out as the young woman was thrown across the crater.

"You wanted to know what was left for you." Again, a scream rang out as Hinata was thrown again. Her body landed behind Itachi; sounds of breaking clay and flying dust could be felt in Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke wanted to look away, but fond his gaze locked on the desperate damsel. Again, she righted herself and charged with a derivative of the Gentle Fist combat style – the Twin Lions Fists. Somehow, she managed to land one strike on Pain, immediately returning to break the chakra rods off of Naruto. For a moment, Sasuke felt his spirits rise with the belief she would succeed in freeing Naruto. She was launched skyward, and the Uchiha felt his heart fall back to Earth with her.

"So… What, exactly, does this have to do with what is left? For me, that is?" Sasuke did not appreciate where this vision was going.

Another dry reply: "You will understand."

"What more is there to understand? She sacrificed herself to try and save Naruto. She was weak and lost because of it." The teen's voice was rushed, strained.

"It's not over. Watch."

Motion caught Sasuke's attention; the Hyuuga was stirring. "Enough, Itachi!" Sasuke averted his eyes, but the illusion glued to his focus as Hinata crumpled to the ground in muscle failure. "God damn it! Itachi! I said enough!" Sasuke slammed his eyes shut, to no avail; the scene continued to pour into his mind. Though he'd killed people, he'd never looked into the eyes of a dying person; and for good reason.

Sasuke caught a few labored words from the girl as she lay in front of Naruto: "I always keep my word. That's my Ninja's Path." He'd heard them often from Naruto. In an instant, she was thrown and slammed into the ground to be impaled through the chest. Sasuke's mouth sat agape as blood began to pool beneath the Hyuuga heiress. He didn't understand – this was what he wanted, to see the destruction of the village that had destroyed the Uchiha Clan. Still, his gut churned and a primal instinct whispered from the forgotten corners of his mind. This was home, those were friends; and someone was about to get an ass beating.

The scene collapsed and washed into darkness. Sasuke realized he and Itachi were standing atop crimson water, noting a sprout of blonde hair atop a face-up cadaver floating before them. A strange breeze blew through the cavernous interior; flapping grabbed the Uchiha's attention as he gazed upon the tattered seal to the Nine-Tails' cage. He'd been here before, inside Naruto's mind; the Nine Tailed Fox had compared him to Madara, then. Naruto's thoughts began echoing through the space.

Sasuke remembered the feelings of helplessness, the horror of seeing everything you knew turned upside down. The words filling Naruto's mind were many of the same he'd expressed at the loss of his family. Naruto rose from the water, eyes hollow and fixed on the seal. The Fox whispered temptations. All the boy needed to do was give into his hatred, and the feral fox would grant him the power to bring an end to all that was hurting him.

The desperation in Naruto was palpable, a miasma that permeated the air. Sasuke suppressed a lump in his throat as he saw his friend, a larger-than-life optimist, reach to unseal the Fox as his final act of desperation. Both teens were taken aback by the arrival of the Fourth Hokage, stopping Naruto at the last moment.

"What the hell?" Sasuke almost yelped.

"Few people know about the true relationship between Naruto and Minato Namikaze. The Third did well to keep Naruto from being targeted for his lineage." Itachi narrated.

The scene changed again with the snap of the Yondamine Hokage's fingers as dialogue between father and son unfolded. Sasuke blinked. "He is the son of the Fourth?"

"Naruto never had any clue about the legacy from which he came. Just wait until he finds out about his mother and the Uzumaki clan."

"And what is impressive about that?" Sasuke had never heard of any clan named Uzumaki.

"The Uzumaki are close relatives descending from the Senju. Naruto's mother, Kushina, would have become something of the new head for the scattered clan had she survived Madara's attack during Naruto's birth." Itachi paused, noting the contorted look on Sasuke's face. "Madara wanted the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, then sealed inside Kushina. That seal weakened during the birth of Naruto, and Madara took the opportunity. She survived the extraction and helped to subdue the Fox while Minato sealed it inside Naruto. You didn't really think the Fourth just grabbed some random infant and sealed a demon inside it, did you?"

Sasuke had never given it much thought, to be honest. "So, it is as Madara said – Naruto and I are destined to be rivals as he comes from the Senju line." That was, however, a thought he'd dwelled on quite often.

"Madara's only reason for attacking Kushina lay in the Nine Tailed Fox. It was, and still is, his personal quest for power. Or are you suggesting you cannot make your own choices?" Itachi challenged, receiving a silent confirmation of victory. He looked at Sasuke. "You still have a future, Sasuke, just as Naruto does. Rivalry, competition – that is one thing. Vengeance, destruction – those are another thing." The Genjutsu began to fade as the Fourth placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. "You can still be happy, Sasuke… or, you can be forever angry and empty. That is your choice."

The younger brother had a pained and panicked expression as he was thrust back into looking at his brother's pale face.

"For me, however, there is no future to be had, here. I believe that you can find happiness and acceptance." Itachi's hand reached for the kunai in the back of his neck.

"Brother!" Sasuke yelled, his mind catching up with Itachi's words.

"I'm sorry that you have had to endure the sins of our Clan. I have always loved you and wanted you to find happiness. Break free of the hatefulness that has consumed so many." His words finalized, Itachi gave the kunai a quick tug, loosing it from his spine. Immediately, he collapsed in a shower of dust and the thud of the sacrificial body hitting the ground.

Sasuke's face was blank, his Sharingan chose to observe the dark shadows of trees against the moon. For the first time in a very long time, he honestly felt alone. The vast world around him felt indescribably vast and empty, its void pulling at any warmth in his soul. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Hatred and vengeance had fueled his life since childhood, it was the only source he could draw upon for power… and for what needed to be done, he would need a lot of it.

* * *

><p>Hanabi found the gentle, rhythmic jarring of Naruto's shoulder against her cheek almost comforting. It was the first 'piggy back' ride she had ever had, the product of her nearly passing out while walking, earlier. She'd been drifting in and out of sleep ever since; several days of travel, combat, and tense emotions had taken their toll on the young girl.<p>

Naruto was cresting a hill when he stubbed his toe on a loose rock, stumbling to regain his balance. His eyelids felt like they were made out of lead – his own past few days were not far from catching him. He'd just started down the other side of the hill when a familiar force began tempting him to lie down in the grass. He couldn't rest, yet, though. Hanabi needed to get back to camp, and Naruto longed to see Hinata. He couldn't help but notice the lack of her. How he'd gone so long without noticing her warmth, he'd never understand.

Naruto took a moment to gather his surroundings. The sun still sat behind the horizon, but its radiance revealed steep, pine-littered hills crowning a mist-filled valley. He'd felt Hinata's presence here while in Sage Mode, earlier. There was little to suggest a camp, but he knew she was here. He had to consciously fight the urge to simply roll down the hill, finding the force of gravity quite overpowering. His strength evaporated as he collapsed straight into a field of light blue and a familiar scent.

Hanabi jolted awake with the sensation of falling, jerking instinctively before a pair of arms came around Naruto's waist and giving her a hug. Conscious thought and comprehension were slow to return; her sister's voice registering long before Hanabi even knew where she was. She stumbled slightly when she slid off Naruto's back, feeling hadn't yet returned to her legs.

"Sis!" Hanabi shoved through an unconscious Naruto to hug Hinata.

"You had everyone worried, Hanabi. I'm glad to see you are okay, but we need to get back to the camp – especially Naruto, here." Hinata said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>The sun stood blindingly over the hills behind Ko as he burst into the tent. "Lady Hinata, A messenger hawk has arrived."<p>

Hinata leaned over the field rations spread before her to accept the report. "Thank you, Ko." She paused to read. "Pull together the allied squad leaders. We'll discuss how this changes our mission at that time."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ko sounded off sharply before ducking out of the tent.

Naruto and Hanabi stirred on either side of Hinata. Both had been sleeping for the past few hours. So far, she'd managed to keep notice of Naruto's presence in the camp contained. Rumors, though, were swarming that Naruto had joined the war at the front along with "Bee." She focused back down at the report before her when rustling canvas caught her attention.

"Hinata, what is going on?" The sun washed out the figure's appearance.

"Oh, Neji, you've recovered." Hinata paused to collect her thoughts. "Intel reports that Madara has disengaged, along with the Zetsu clones. His current whereabouts are unknown. There are still some skirmishes along the front, however." She fidgeted slightly.

"I see… and what is that?" Neji pointed at Naruto as he stepped further into the tent. The blonde rolled over to face Neji as if in response, a trickle of drool running out of his mouth.

"Oh!" Hinata forgot about letting Neji know of Naruto. "He returned Hanabi after the incident with that Zetsu last night. He's been sleeping since then." She looked over at Naruto, her expression warm as her thoughts drifted from her conversation with Neji.

"Isn't he supposed to be in the Land of Lightning?" Neji asked, pointedly.

"Yes… but you know how Naruto is. Once he found out we were fighting a war, I'm sure not even the five Kage could have kept him bottled up on that island." Hinata said, empathetically.

Neji laughed. "I suppose it was foolish to believe he could be contained. So, what else is going on?"

Hinata fidgeted again, organizing her thoughts. "As I said, Madara has disengaged. Scouts have reported Sasuke across the fronts, but some are quite unreliable. He seems to be acting independently, whatever he is doing. All of the fronts are fairly stable for now. Our casualties are at roughly fifteen percent, with most of those not expected to return to duty within the expected duration of this conflict.

We've managed to seal most of Kabuto's forbidden summons, but that is just what he had on the field that we know of. Zetsu casualties are estimated at Thirty-Five percent overall. Reports are still coming in, but these rates of attrition are simply unsustainable for both the Allied and Akatsuki forces." Hinata concluded, drawing from months of study in the buildup for war.

Neji thought for a moment. "I don't like this. Madara is plotting something… but was it his plan all along?" If there was one thing a Hyuuga possessed an instinctive hatred of, it was blindness.

Hinata empathized "I'm also troubled by the organization the Akatsuki displayed in withdrawing and regrouping. I would expect them to drive much harder on the front before deciding to withdraw." As apprehensive as Hinata could be, even she understood that once you were committed to an action, you saw it through. Second-guessing and half-hearted gestures got you and/or others killed.

"Hinata, I want you to assemble a team. We need a recon-in-force behind Madara's lines. Your Byakugan has unrivaled range and detail. We need some eyes-on intel." Neji was no longer speaking as her cousin.

"I understand, but isn't that part of the ANBU's mission?" Hinata knew to watch out for redundancy.

"Yes, it is. However, I have no idea where their operatives are, or what they have set as priority. I want you to get me, and the rest of the alliance, some straight answers." Neji was obviously frustrated.

"I understand. I get to choose my team members?" Hinata asked for affirmation as her gaze drifted to Naruto.

Neji headed her off. "Naruto will remain here until he recovers. I can't guarantee what he will do when he wakes up, but I don't want him walking into Madara's hands. This mission demands stealth, something Naruto still has yet to become very adept at."

_That's true… Naruto's version of stealth is to blow up any and all enemies who hear him._ Hinata thought before deciding on a team. "My old Team 8, plus Lee, then."

Neji considered for a few moments. Team 8 was a tracking and espionage specialty team and Lee was a powerhouse experienced in working with direct and indirect combatants. He'd round out the team fairly well, if he could be made to be quiet. "You'll have to keep a muzzle on Lee. I will send dispatches for your team and an update to Shikamaru. Feel free to take anything you need from the armory and quartermaster."

"Understood. I will report back when finished with the preparations." Hinata stood, giving a nod to her cousin before drifting outside.

The armory sat on the periphery of the encampment; basically a large tent that held ninja tools classified as weapons. Hinata poked her head through the canvas to be met with a startling clang of metal. "Hello?" Hinata called, her eyes adjusting to the darker room.

Tenten looked up from a rack of short blades to see the Heiress step fully inside the tent. "Oh! Can I help you, Hinata?"

Tangy smells of metal bit at Hinata's nose while sweet, thick oily odors threatened to smother her. "I have a list of materials I will need for a team." Hinata produced a folded piece of paper.

The young weapon specialist took the piece of paper, donning an analytical expression as she looked it over. "The armors, I can give you all at once. However, I can only issue weapons and offensive tools to each individual based on his or her qualifications. Do you have yours with you?"

The Hyuuga nodded, pulling a few cards from inside her jacket. Tenten's dark eyes scanned over the cards, now in her hands, before returning to meet the pale, silver eyes of her comrade. "You're good, but your Shuriken qualifications will expire in a month. Try and get into a qualification course before that happens."

"I will." Hinata answered, hands poised to receive her cards.

Tenten stopped her hand just above Hinata's, tilting the cards away. "When you do, be sure to bring Naruto along as well. He hasn't qualified in years, and consistently fails Kunai exams because he insists on carrying them in his mouth!"

Hinata blushed. She, actually, thought it looked kind of hot when Naruto fought with a kunai in his mouth… ill-advised as it was. It's all day-dreaming and wet panties until someone swallows a kunai. "I will try."

The cards were placed in Hinata's hand. "You had better. You are that boy's only hope of being responsible outside of death threats from Lady Hokage and Sakura." Both girls shared a giggle.

Hinata followed her comrade as she pulled weapons and scrolls from racks, placing them next to sets of armored shirts and vests. The armors had come quite a ways since the founding of the village, when Ninja wore slabs of steel fastened to a leather backing. Under-armor was now available as a weave of fibrous metal, which had become popular among the civilian population – particularly females. Hinata supposed it had something to do with the material being reflective, allowing it to accentuate curves and flat stomachs.

"By the way, how is that seal feeling?" Tenten asked, suddenly.

Hinata jarred from her thoughts. "I-It is doing fine… I think. I can tell it is taking a toll on my chakra, a bit more than I expected." She admitted, reaching back between her shoulder blades to touch the geometric symbol.

"Have you activated it since we first tested it?" Tenten inquired.

"I did, a few times, to try and get the hang of it. I have been going easy with it, though." She paused. "Thank you for allowing me to test it out."

"You are welcome, Hinata. I wouldn't rely on it in combat, just yet, though. I do hope it serves you well if and when the time comes." Tenten smiled, remembering her endeavors to develop her most advanced sealing jutsu to date. Everything about it was still a prototype, but she hoped to change that as time went on. "By the way, what is it you need all of this gear for?"

The noble bit her lip, taking the moment to weigh the risks of telling her friend. "Cousin Neji wants me to lead a recon mission on Madara, specifically. Their main force has withdrawn, and we want to know why."

Tenten's eyebrow perked. She, like Neji, hated to not know things; sending your cousin on a mission that should already be covered by the ANBU seemed a bit overboard, however. "Wow! Well, that will sure look good when you go up for Jonin." She added with enthusiasm. You can't get much better than out-spying the deviant, manipulative mastermind responsible for everything from the attack of the Nine Tails and the Fourth Ninja War to eating the last cup of ramen in your pantry. ...Or avoiding death from said ninja, who also possesses the ability to teleport himself at will. Tenten's dislike of this idea was directly proportional to the amount of time she spent thinking about it.

"Well, I should get going. I still have more things to get in order before we leave." Hinata gave a slight nod to her friend before picking up her armory supplies and headed for the opening in the tent.

"Hinata!" Tenten called as Hinata neared the exit. "Please, take care of yourself… and bring everyone back." Concern was evident in her voice.

Hinata stopped, the sound of her foot against the ground oddly deafening. She turned her head, the one visible eye releasing a nearly blinding silver reflection contrasted by her raven-blue hair. "I will."

Tenten stood, for a moment, in awe of the Hinata who just walked out of the armory. Her resolve flooded her voice and radiated from her gaze. She may still be reserved, even shy… but there was a self-confidence and _fire_ within her that seemed all together new. Naruto certainly had a way with people…

* * *

><p>Naruto stirred; the sound of voices and heavy clothing churned against the rumble and growl of a nearby fire. Couldn't they camp someplace else? It was distracting him from the pillow's warmth and comfort – two things his head craved. He buried and nuzzled his head into the fluffy construct, a distantly familiar scent filling his nostrils. For one moment; he could feel the softness of her skin, the wisps of her hair, and the comfort of her presence.<p>

"Hinata!" Naruto bolted awake; thrusting his eyes around the room he deduced was a tent. He stumbled to his feet, his body protesting against everything but more rest. Flickering shadows danced across the canvas; the darkness that met Naruto when he poked his head out from the canvas only confirmed the fact that the sun was down. The blonde ducked back inside, realizing he was clothed only in an undershirt and shorts. Where was his stuff? Perhaps more importantly, who took it off of him?

He scanned the room, stopping when he saw Hanabi, her hair now unbound. "Whoa… she's like a girl version of Neji." Naruto mused, aloud.

"I did not know you bothered to envision me as a girl, Naruto." Neji's voice came from just outside the tent.

In that split moment, someone replaced Naruto's blood with liquid nitrogen. "Uh… well… I meant that she kinda looks like you."

"Oh, so you meant to say that my adorable younger cousin looks like a man?" Neji pressured. "Or were you implying that I look feminine?"

Naruto found he was only able to croak – a twist of irony his talking toad summons would enjoy, certainly.

"Sheesh, give him a break, Neji. The poor guy is already speechless." A female voice interjected.

"I suppose you are right. It is all fun and games until Naruto is speechless." Neji's voice was as level and devoid of emotion as it usually was.

_For God's sake… Neji should be giving Grannie poker lessons._ Naruto thought. "Hey, Neji. Where is Hinata?" He asked, changing the topic as he finalized changing his clothes.

"She is on a mission right now, Naruto. You don't remember her brining you here?"

Naruto stepped outside; Neji and Tenten sat beside a small fire. Several other tents were visible nearby with paths worn into the grass. "No…" Disappointment was evident. "I just wanted to see how she was doing." The blonde looked as though he'd just broken a priceless keepsake.

Neji couldn't help but feel for his friend. He found himself addicted to Tenten's company, and couldn't imagine how Naruto felt after months of separation. As if to add insult to injury, he was so close to Hinata, and yet so far away. "Come sit with us for a bit."

Naruto complied with a complete lack of enthusiasm. He picked at the grass for several agonizingly quiet moments before he spoke. "She didn't even wake me up."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "I am not following."

"I guess I kind of expected that she would want to spend a little time, even just a minute, together before leaving on another mission." Naruto explained.

"She did, Naruto." Neji corrected. "But Hinata cares about you, also, and could see you were exhausted. Would you disturb her sleep just to give her reason to worry about you being on a mission?"

Naruto hadn't really considered that angle. "No, I probably wouldn't."

"Do not allow yourself to be consumed by paranoid thoughts. Hinata watched over you like a hawk every free moment she had. She held interest in you for three years while you were training with Jiraiya. A few months of separation after she's finally gained your attention and, apparently, affection is not going to cause her to suddenly lose interest in you." Neji balanced a stern tone with a comforting one.

"Besides," a younger voice added "your piggy-back rides are amazing. Sis would be out of her mind to take her eyes off you, now." Hanabi added.

Naruto had no clue when, or how, the girl had joined them at the fire in such a silent manner. "Thanks." He wasn't quite sure if that was a complement, or what.

"Yes. Let it be known that the Piggy-Back ride is the ultimate criteria for judging a man's relationship potential." Neji added, dryly.

"Guy-Sensei would agree. Remember that time you had to piggy-back me as part of one of his training schemes?" Tenten chimed.

Neji sighed. "Don't remind me."

"Well, I enjoyed it." She defended.

"That's because you didn't have to piggy-back me after our team got interrupted by a summons from the Hokage." Neji observed. Not that he didn't like having Tenten perched on his back… but training like that tended to ruin the warm-fuzzies that usually accompanied that type of intimate activity.

"Yeah, and I could have sworn you tried to hit every low hanging branch you could find, too." Tenten teased, continuing the jovial tone the conversation had taken.

* * *

><p>A moist gust of air disturbed the peace once enjoyed by a small boulder. Dark eyes watched from within a gray cowl before turning; sharp, deliberate motions followed from the figure's arms before three shadows danced forward through the foliage. Both Ninja and beast were now aware: Sasuke Uchiha had passed through here.<p>

Symbols and forms crackled through the bark of a branch before a hawk appeared out of the archaic pattern. Raven-blue hair reflected, in its eyes, the pale light of the moon when it took its perch on the silver-eyed summoner. A small scroll was inserted into the fowl's harness. A quick nod later, the hawk shot skyward with its delivery mission.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note(s)]<strong>

Part 1 and Part 2 differ in that Part 1 was largely a series of self-concluding chapters. Conflicts arose and settled largely within a single chapter, and I wrote it more like a series of one-shot stories. Part 2 is going to be more like this. I do it intentionally. I will try not to keep you all hanging on the cliff too terribly long.

By the way, I would like to thank you all who do read this, and especially those of you who review. Which… you all can review this thing, you know? Let other people (and me) know what you think of it. … I'd hate to think I run everybody off with my disclaimer that I'm god in the first chapter…. It's just my inferiority complex showing.

Enough of my drivel. Thank you all for reading. Please continue to read. And don't be afraid to review the work of the egomaniac with a raging inferiority complex (or to laugh at his dry sense of humor).


	8. 08: Sins of Our Fathers

[Foreword] This is my third time attempting to type this chapter. I swear to all things Good and Holy, that it had better save correctly this time – or this computer will be launched into orbit by the purity of my rage. I'm really getting tired of typing this chapter... Freud would have fun with my psycho-case.

Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing (though I would hope you read this before reviewing it…) – I hope this chapter continues to please. I greatly enjoy knowing when I've managed to create an entertaining experience for others – or knowing what could be done to increase said entertainment value. I'd hate to have to resort to wardrobe malfunctions to keep my fan-fiction career alive. It pays meager earnings, as it is. (You can laugh, that was a joke; or evidence of my insanity, whichever you prefer)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sins of Our Fathers<strong>

"We have already been through this, Naruto. You are not going to stray beyond the secured border." Neji's voice was a steely silk.

"Come on, Neji! We have them on the run! Now isn't the time to sit here, we need to keep pressure on Madara!" Naruto protested.

Neji set down his cup of tea with a sigh. "We, also, cannot charge in without support. We risk exposing our allies, and ourselves, to flanking maneuvers. Madara cannot accomplish his plan without you or Killer Bee, so we can't have you two waltzing into the Akatsuki stronghold. I, obviously, cannot stop you. But if you must go, be sure to take a silver platter from the back so that you can serve yourself on it."

Naruto grumbled in response, shoving a wad of instant ramen into his mouth. Hanabi sat next to him, awkwardly shifting in the folding chair as she eyed the two. A small crowd had gathered, choosing to stand, gawk at the Hero of the Leaf, and eat their breakfast.

"In either case," Neji started after finishing off a chunk of tofu "Hanabi has Hyuuga matters to attend to back at the village. We also have some wounded to transport back to more proper facilities. You and Hanabi shall serve as escorts as far as the medical facility in the Hidden Spring village, and you shall continue from there to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto, you will then take your orders directly from Lady Hokage or her staff."

**[Note: I have printed out a map of the region and actually drawn up a map of this. More will be explained later in the chapter; but the Hidden Spring village, as I call it, is an adaptation of the Hidden Village in the Land of Hot Water.]**

Naruto looked at Neji with an incredulous expression. "Isn't there something more useful I can do; here, where the fighting is?" He protested.

A chair suddenly scraped across the bare ground. "Cousin Neji was appointed to lead this detachment, Naruto. Stop arguing with him, already! You are acting like it is beneath you to escort ninja wounded in a war to protect you!" Hanabi stood over the sitting blonde, barely taller than his spikes of hair.

Naruto, now, had an appreciation for Hanabi's name-sake. He was entirely taken off guard. "I didn't mean it like that…" Naruto faded.

"Perhaps the Hero of the Leaf could afford to consider how his attitude and words appear to a mess-hall full of ninja on the front lines of a war." The Hyuuga returned to her seat in a smooth motion that only augmented the sharpness of her tongue.

A Chidori had less of an effect on Naruto, who simply sat in shock for a moment before peering eyes drove him to an uncomfortable awareness. He shifted uneasily, "I'm sorry Neji. I'll do it." He paused, turning to Hanabi; "Thanks for letting me know I was coming off like that." Still, he wondered if she had to be so hostile about it.

Neji suppressed a chuckle. Hanabi was turning out to be more effective at keeping Naruto in line than Sakura. Moreover, she seemed to be bonding quite well with him; like a brother and sister each never had. Hanabi wielded too cumbersome an ego to allow her much in the way of socialization; another unintended side-effect of his uncle's training. She wasn't vengeful, as he had been prior to the Chunin exams, but she never saw the point in the games and exploits of her peers. Neji hoped some time with Naruto would help her learn to socialize with others a little more.

* * *

><p>Heavy thuds reverberated through Naruto from the shifting beast beneath. He preferred his own legs, to be honest; this setup made him feel alarmingly out of control. "I don't think I could ever get used to these things." He complained to Hanabi, pulling awkwardly at the reigns; an effort to make the horse comply with his sense of stability.<p>

Hanabi giggled. "It's a separate living thing, Naruto. You cannot micro-manage its movements."

"It still weirds me out." Naruto confessed, shifting back to look at the small horse-drawn caravan.

"Says the ninja who rides on toads." She slid him a sly look.

"I guess you got me there." He paused for a moment. "So, why are we using these, again?"

"Kind of defeats the purpose of being escorts if we are exhausted from traveling or hauling carriages. You should know that." The young Hyuuga's confidence was shaken by the obvious question.

Naruto, ever the boundless bundle of energy, would never understand why everyone was so concerned about exhaustion. "I know that… I just thought someone would have developed some kind of teleportation jutsu, or we would be using some crazy summoning animal. Where did we get the horses? This doesn't appear to be your first time riding the-em!" Naruto exclaimed, his horse picking up to a trot when he unconsciously goosed it forward.

Hanabi suddenly realized why Naruto had been treating her like the authority. Though, she did admit, a teleportation jutsu would have to be one of the most obviously useful things in this situation. Why they were not was beyond her. "The horses come from some of the merchants the villages work closely with. When Father would take Hinata, Neji, and I for training retreats, we would often spend some time at a ranch in the plains of the Grass Country. There were some nice semi-mountain trails that ran right up along the border with the Rock Nation. It made for some great camping."

Naruto suddenly found he was interested. Family moments were quite rare for an orphan, and his only memories of his parents came from some of the more trying times in his life, and always centered on the Nine Tailed Fox. Needless to say, he didn't think the Fox would, upon attaining freedom, take him horseback riding to camp along mountain trails. Although the image of the nine-tailed fox sitting atop a horse, riding next to Naruto along a wooded trail was highly amusing.

"Man… that sounds like a lot of fun. I would like to do cool stuff like that when I have a family." A pang of longing laced his voice. "What else did you guys do?"

Hanabi thought for a moment. "Well, we would occasionally visit the Land of Rivers and its Village – The Hidden Valley."

"Do they have a ranch, there, too?" Naruto wondered, aloud.

Hanabi couldn't help but feel the name _Hidden Valley Ranch_ bore some kind of significance….

* * *

><p>Shikamaru cursed before he leapt from an exploding kunai that landed at his feet. He flipped, catching the underside of a tree branch with his chakra-enhanced feet before a shadow appeared above his inverted perch. The Leaf commander launched downward into the grass to find he was staring into the cold eyes of a Hidden Mist ninja. An agonizingly long moment passed in a split second, the pitter-patter of blood falling to the ground was a raging torrent to the young man's ears. Moments later, satisfied with the cold, departed look in the Nara's eyes; the Mist ninja departed.<p>

* * *

><p>Canvas burst with the glare of sunlight at the opening of the tent. Shadows danced across a kneeling ANBU member. "Commander Neji, sentry patrols to the North report a complete break-down of the 4th Division's ranks. There is widespread fighting amongst its members. Calls to the commanding official have gone without response."<p>

Neji's heart skipped a beat. "Please elaborate."

"Our sources indicate that Zetsu clones infiltrated and instigated fighting based on national ties. We suspect many of our lines of communication have been compromised." A slight waver in the voice betrayed a hint of fear.

Two words summed up the thoughts that slammed through Neji's mind: **Not Good.** "I appreciate the update. You are dismissed if there is nothing further."

"There is nothing further, Commander." The ANBU member ducked out of the tent.

"Ko!" Neji called for the trusty branch assistant, who appeared through the opening almost instantly. "Muster all members according to their job or function. We strictly control anyone coming or going until we have this straightened out."

* * *

><p>"Brother Naruto!" The deepening tone of Konohamaru threw Naruto off for a moment. "Hey, Naruto!"<p>

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen, scanning the crowds outside. He caught the wisp of a blue scarf before he saw the kid's face. "Hey, Konohamaru; what's up?"

Hanabi gave her Genin counterpart a calculating glare as he approached.

"I'm glad I found you! Grandma Tsunade has been looking for any available ninja." He explained. "Though I didn't expect to see you here, Lady Hanabi."

Hanabi knew of the young Sarutobi, having seen him as part of another class at the academy and around the village. She'd never spoken to him before, though. She was surprised to see him extend the honorific, noting he mostly took after Naruto. Though it shouldn't be surprising he knew better; he was a noble, like her. A somewhat indignant noble – but educated none the less. "Nice to meet you, Master Sarutobi."

Naruto glanced back and forth between the two, a look of amusement on his face. Konohamaru was blushing, and had acted… proper? Interesting.

"I- I'm not worthy of the title 'Master,' yet…" He confessed, sheepishly. "But," resolve returned to his posture, "I'm going to be Hokage one day! After Naruto, of course." He added.

Hanabi couldn't suppress a giggle. "I know better than to argue that point."

Both Naruto and Konohamaru shot her a questioning look "And what's that supposed to mean?" They asked, in unison.

"Nothing…" She evaded, before sliding over in the booth. "Would you like to join us, then, Konohamaru? Or have you already eaten?"

"Oh…" Konohamaru paused. "Well, I would like to, but I should really go find Lady Tsunade." He looked down.

"No need for that." The stern feminine voice said as its host stepped out from behind a support beam. Hanabi couldn't help but wonder _how_ the Sanin hid her ample bosom behind such a narrow structure. Such an ability would come in handy for her sister; both to avoid attention when she didn't want it… and to better surprise Naruto. She let the mischievous thought drop.

"Granny!" Naruto said, shifting from shock, to relief, to fear in an instant. "Why are you here, in the Hidden Springs?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Naruto." She chastised.

"Oh…." Naruto gulped. "Well, we finished cataloguing the wildlife on the island like our mission said. Then, we caught wind of the war, and rushed off to help." He wasn't exactly lying.

Tsunade sighed, placing her face into her hand before looking at him with a stern expression. "Scoot over, brat." She ordered. Naruto complied, and she took her seat in the booth, next to him. "Naruto…" she looked at the table. "Please, for the love of all things holy, tell me that Bee helped you train to control the Nine Tails."

Naruto looked at her, a bit puzzled. "You mean…"

"Damnit!" Her voice rose. "That is why we sent you to the island in the first place!" She glared at him.

"I thought the documentary mission was a little suspicious." He cocked his head at the rafters, poking his chin. "But, yeah – Bee and I trained to get control of the Nine Tails!" He exclaimed to his maternal figure. "Although," he grew bit concerned. "It is such a hateful critter. I kind of feel bad for it. It wants to be free – but we can't ever let it be free so long as it is so hateful." He suddenly grew excited, again: "But, if I can help Sasuke find his way out of his hatefulness… then maybe I can help the Fox, too!"

Tsunade suppressed a laugh behind her smile. It was amazing how complex his simplicity was. "Good." Then, she sighed. "You didn't beat up your guards too badly, did you?"

"No. Bee and I didn't have much trouble getting back to the mainland. The Raikage was a real dick, though." He complained.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were both lost to the conversation, but caught notice of the waitress before either of their seniors.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were expecting more to join your table." The young woman exclaimed apologetically.

"It's alright. We just happened by." Tsunade explained. "But, if you wouldn't mind; this guy," she motioned to Konohamaru, "and I could use a menu."

"Certainly, miss. Would you like anything to drink?" She added.

"Two colas and some sake, please." The Fifth felt Naruto's breath catch through the air.

"I'll be right back, then." The young woman concluded.

"Are you sure Sake is such a good idea, Granny?" Naruto asked with palpable concern.

"It's been a long day," She started.

"It's only lunch," Naruto interrupted, mimicking her tone.

Hanabi couldn't help but be amused by the casual relationship between the two. The Hyuuga were all about public appearance, class and status. That's not to say they didn't ever have casual moments, but certainly not in front of figures like the Hokage. Or, at least, nothing she had ever seen suggested such. It was interesting to see the human Tsunade, as opposed to the mechanization known as the Hokage. For a brief moment, Hanabi wondered if her father could ever be so human; then dismissed the idea.

* * *

><p>Tsunade poured the last of the vial of sake into the glass of cola before setting it next to four empty glass soda bottles. "So, Hanabi;" The Fifth addressed the young girl. "How do you like kicking around with Naruto?" She set the finished plate of food off to the side.<p>

Hanabi found it intimidating to be addressed by the Hokage, directly. This feeling was not helped by the older woman's tone, or mildly intoxicated blush. "Well, it's… um…" She tried to find words. "One surprise after another." She finished.

Tsunade laughed. "Naruto is like that. His nindo may be to always stay true to his word and never give up… but his hidden nindo is to do the unexpected." She teased.

"Hey, it works. Pain never expected my shadow clones to be waiting as transformed rocks." He defended.

"Calm down, twerp. We all love ya' for it." Tsunade reached over, trapping his head with her left arm while rubbing his head with the knuckles of her right. "Ha! Knuckles for the knucklehead!"

Hanabi looked over at Konohamaru. "Are they always like this?"

"Sort of," he offered. "She's being more relaxed than usual, though. But that might just be because she hasn't asked him to do anything, just yet."

Hanabi shrugged. On the plus side; no one would suspect the table was currently occupied by the Fifth Hokage, The Hero of the Leaf, and noble heads of the Sarutobi and Hyuuga clan. She filed that thought away to consider for infiltration or protection missions.

Naruto broke free of the Fifth's grip before grabbing an unopened bottle of cola. He struggled with the cap for a bit, deciding to pry it off with his teeth before the objections of his compatriots could be heard. He started to take a swig from the bottle when Hanabi's hand caught his arm.

"Naruto… haven't you been paying attention?" She almost hissed.

His mouth still held the expectance of soda while his eyes peered around the glass construct at Hanabi. "Uh…?"

She sighed. "You don't drink from the bottle, here, Naruto."

His look was still questioning.

"The Land of Hot Water; or Land of Springs," she explained, "is a culture based around service and hygiene. You don't drink from a bottle that has been washed and refilled; you pour it into the glass for someone else… or at least, if you are serving yourself, you do so properly."

Naruto lowered the bottle. "I think I get it. I guess it is kind of rude, huh?" He motioned to pour some of the soda in Hanabi's glass.

Hanabi placed both of her hands on the glass. "And when you receive, you do so with both hands. Well – giving and receiving are both done with two hands when it is practical." She elaborated. "It is a show of respect. Anything you give or receive; such as cash, packages, beverages, et cetera… you do it with both hands." She concluded, before offering to pour Naruto's drink.

"Huh…" Naruto mused, holding his glass with both hands as it filled with liquid. Somehow, he was thrilled by the prospect of learning and practicing a different way of doing things. No wonder the Pervy Sage had traveled so much. Still, though, he wondered how often he'd made a fool of himself while traveling.

Tsunade reclined, taking a moment to ponder at the girl. "Hanabi, how often do you visit this country?" She asked.

"Father took us here once or twice. But most of what I know of other cultures comes from eavesdropping on the elders, what I've been taught as a member of the head family, or the academy." The girl recounted.

_That's quite remarkable._ Tsunade thought. _She might have only been told once or twice, but retained that information and recalled it years later without effort._ The Fifth made a note to keep an eye on this girl. Tsunade took a moment to consider the girl's sibling, Hinata. The apple usually didn't fall too far from the tree. Did Hinata simply fall on the quiet, repressed side? Perhaps Shikamaru would be interested in how Hinata had avoided recognition all these years; the lazy Nara.

The conversation had died down, and the group of four was simply staring off into the void with content stomachs. "Alright," the platinum blonde instructed "I will grab the bill. We'll head back to my apartment, where we'll get down to business."

As they stood, Hanabi caught Naruto's arm, again. This time, he was about to place several paper bills on the table. "Now what?" He almost complained.

"You don't tip, here." Hanabi explained. "It is their job to serve you. That is what they are hired to do. Tipping is seen as a way of saying that they are incapable of earning their living; that they need the charity of others to make it."

Naruto pouted. "She did a really good job, though. I just… feel wrong not being able to show her I appreciate her effort."

Hanabi smiled. "Remember, the culture is all about service. Leaving a tip is an insult. But giving a gift the right way is almost always a good thing."

Naruto's response came with a confused look. "I don't quite get it."

Hanabi produced a white envelope. "These always come in handy. Alright – especially if you are giving cash as a gift, you always place it in an envelope and then present it to the person. They will open it in private, so the exact nature of the gift is kept private; so as not to publicly embarrass either."

"Why would anyone be embarrassed?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps you gave a rather large gift to someone out of appreciation and… because you saw they could make good use of it. They don't have to be embarrassed by letting others see it as charity." She looked at Naruto for confirmation of understanding. Having received it, she continued, "On the other hand, let's say you are poor, but you still want to show appreciation for someone else. You give a small gift, as much as you can afford; you don't have to be publicly embarrassed by how small it is. The amount you give stays between you and the recipient."

Naruto, again, seemed to process the new information. "I can see how that makes sense. I just never thought of it being an issue with others." He smiled. "You sure know a lot about other cultures." The Hero praised the young Hyuuga.

"Thank-you." She said. "I'd be happy to explain more on our way to Tsunade's."

"That would be great." He looked over at Konohamaru. "Kind of neat, learning about how other people think, isn't it?"

Konohamaru thought for a moment. Naruto usually didn't give much thought to thought… much less how other people went about it. "Yeah, it is kind of neat. I wish our waitresses didn't expect a tip," he jabbed. "Somewhere along the line, they got the idea they were owed a tip for saving us all of thirty steps to pick up our food and order from a chair."

* * *

><p>"Alright." The Fifth said, affirmatively; pulling out a standard map of the region. "Forgive me; I'm redrawing things from memory, here; can't be carrying around a map of where all of our forces are." She explained. "Naruto, you've not seen this yet, and you need to. Hanabi, Konohamaru, some of this will look familiar. Other things won't."<p>

"Wait… what are you getting at, Granny?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here overseeing the evacuation of citizens of this nation as we make preparations for the reinforcement divisions to begin moving through here, Naruto." Her tone was authoritative. "The war, however, started earlier than we would have liked."

She motioned to the map, pointing to the border intersection of the Fire, Sound and Akatsuki territory. "After the Leaf was attacked, Grass, Sand, and Leaf ninja set up an outpost North-West of the Valley of the End. Following the Kage Summit, divisions Two and Three were formed and deployed to form a hedge against the Akatsuki. Two set in the South-East corner of the Sound's territory, while Three; mainly composed of Hidden Rock ninja, deployed South-East of the Hidden Waterfall with the goal of protecting two major trade routes that run close to the border." She paused, looking for confirmation of understanding.

"Divisions Four and Five followed, closing the northern gaps near the seaboard. Four is set-up North-North-West of here, along the border with the Sound. Five is set-up North-East of the Waterfall, mostly designed defensively to keep Akatsuki forces from simply raiding other villages. The Hidden Watefall is working with us, though they are being quite isolationist about it. Reserve divisions are located or are being structured out of the Hidden Grass and Hidden Frost, but the divisions in the Frost will soon relocate here as we prepare to counter-attack." She concluded.

Naruto puzzled over the map for a minute. "So, we are walling them in with a semi-circle." He deduced.

"Basically," Tsunade nodded. "A week ago, however, divisions Two and Four came under attack by white Zetsu clones and those under the Impure World Resurrection jutsu." She sighed. "While not entirely unexpected, we had hoped we could get several reserve divisions built up and be the ones to launch the attack."

"The fighting out there is pretty brutal." Naruto commented. He was there for some of it.

"And it's gotten worse since you left, this morning." Naruto didn't know her tone could sound more serious. "We received word from several sources that the Fourth Division had collapsed largely into civil war."

The other three immediately looked in shock, but Hanabi quickly recovered. "It makes sense, now."

"What does?" Konohamaru asked.

"Why that Zetsu clone copied a ninja, and then used a transformation jutsu to look like me." Her face was a mix of revelation and sheer anger.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Yes… but not like this! The plan wasn't to make it look like I killed Hinata." Tsunade suddenly jerked her head up in alarm. "The plan was to make it look like whatever ninja it copied, and its corresponding nation, look like they were trying to get the Byakugan."

Tsunade had to give the kid credit. The Cloud's attempt at the Byakugan, years earlier, nearly did start a war. "Madara has been using the Zetsu clones to infiltrate our ranks and sabotage relations between nations." Then she stopped, her mind finally processing the other angle of Hanabi's statement. "Wait… What was that about Hinata?"

"Oh…" the girl said, sheepishly. "A Zetsu clone copied another nation's ninja… I didn't get a look at what nation he was from." She admitted before continuing. "He, then, used a transformation jutsu to turn into me and attack a decoy clone of Hinata. I was acting as part of our clan's guard, and neutralized the Zetsu." She let her story end there, without betraying any emotional misgivings.

The Hokage considered the information for a minute. "Well, that pretty well confirms what we have suspected. The key leadership people are fairly well unified and devoted to the alliance, even if somewhat spiteful toward other nations. The general manpower…" she trailed off. "Well, they can't help but be paranoid about working with former enemies. And that's where Madara chose to hit us."

Konohamaru looked troubled. "Why would people disobey the orders of their 'Kage? Weren't they told to work with each other?"

"Konohamaru," Tsunade looked at the Third Hokage's grandson. "You have grown up in a mostly peaceful time." She also broadened her gaze to meet Naruto and Hanabi. "You have gone on missions and have met rival ninja in small conflicts. Even the Sand's attack on us a few years ago, and Pain's attack on us roughly a year ago… don't really compare to the centuries of war between the various nations." She struggled with how to distinguish the two.

All three of her subordinates simply looked at her, mixed between confusion and offense.

Tsunade sighed. "For centuries – long before the hidden villages were founded – ninja clans from various nations have fought on behalf of the nations they call home. This didn't change when the hidden villages were created. The Hidden Villages only lessened the fighting amongst local clans while centralizing power and authority."

"Like the Uchiha and the Senju!" Naruto interrupted, proud to display his knowledge of history.

"Yes, like the Uchiha and Senju." The superior reiterated calmly in a vain attempt to conceal her annoyance. "Anyway, the formation of the Hidden Villages has done little to keep the nations from plotting and moving against each other. Possession and control of Blood Line Abilities has been a major point of conflict; as have been issues of trade; tolls, tariffs, those sorts of things." She deliberately left out mention of the Tailed Beasts.

Hanabi's look displayed a more complete understanding than Naruto and Konohamaru's.

"You may not understand this for years to come," she continued. "But you need to know that our villages are marked with a bloody history of destroying the homes and families of people in other nations; nations we are now turning to for help. I don't ask you to hold onto the old feelings of mistrust and hatred toward other villages, much less develop new ones. Just understand that it is difficult for many of the older ninja to accept the idea that other nations have honest intentions."

At that, Naruto showed a little more understanding. "Pain… said something similar." He dropped his focus to the middle of the table. "His parents were killed by Leaf ninja, and he expected that destroying the Leaf would help us to understand how he felt, or something like that. I tried to ignore him when he started trying to talk like he was some kind of god."

"Pain, as his name implies, is an example of the kind of pain and conflict the centuries of fighting have prompted." The Hokage summarized. "All of this is why I need you three." She met each of their eyes. "Naruto, the Yang chakra of the Nine Tails is sealed within you. Your training with Bee should have allowed you to access this chakra, which is very useful for dealing with our little pest problem. Zetsu are… well, they are enough like a plant that Yang chakra causes their bodies to react violently to it."

"Huh…" The jinchuriki interrupted. "That explains why my Nine Tails cloak causes them to freak out and explode into trees."

"Yes." The Fifth confirmed, slightly surprised by just how much chakra that meant the young man had. "You, Hanabi, and Konohamaru are to return to the Second Division to sweep for Zetsu insurgents. Then you are to head toward the Fourth Division to help straighten them out. By that time, I hope to be moving with the other 'Kage, as well as some reinforcements."

Naruto looked at her, slightly dubious. "But why send Hanabi and Konohamaru? They are a little young for this, Granny."

"Hanabi seems to be more than able to keep you in line, and Konohamaru is no pushover." She returned. "You are the only Ninja I have available, and the lines of communication are too unreliable, now, to assign missions from a distance."

Naruto looked at the two younger ninja. "Are you two okay with this?"

Hanabi rolled the idea around in her head. Her presence in the Second Division was purely for Clan business, although she had handled the Zetsu clone with relative ease. Taking on a mission like this would give her plenty of opportunities to display her skills and personality to others, not just her father. The risk seemed rather minimal, too. Countering insurgent saboteurs was not as overtly dangerous as offensive or recon missions. She nodded her approval to the blonde genin.

Konohamaru considered, too. His team had been split up and scattered to serve various needs of the Leaf, and was getting tired of the fetch quests that were routine. Aside from that, it was the Hokage's responsibility to protect the members of his village and nation. Here, some douche was subverting the alliance and what it meant to be part of a village. What future Hokage wouldn't be raring to take up a mission to put an end to it? He, also, nodded his approval.

"Alright; you three need to get the lead out." Tsunade boomed. "We've spent enough time chatting, as much as I enjoyed it. Naruto, you keep these two safe, you understand?"

"I will, Granny." Naruto said, before standing.

"But, Granny…" Konohamaru said. "Who will be guarding you if I'm with Naruto?"

The Fifth Hokage gave a slight chuckle. "There's always an ANBU unit around me, somewhere. I just gave you this assignment to give you a little break from missions that have you running all over the land of fire." She met the somewhat incredulous looks of her subordinates. "Well, that… and I was getting a little bored without Shizune around." She admitted, almost sheepishly.

"I believe it." Naruto said, bluntly. "We'll see you later, Granny." He called, before leading his new team out the door.

Tsunade sighed, forcefully. She hated feeling alone.

* * *

><p>Kiba yelped, "<strong>HOT, God Damnit!<strong>" as he leapt from the impact of a projected ball of flame. This was not going very well. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!" Instinctively, he rotated to block the Uchiha's small sword with his kunai. His eyes fell on the Sharingan for a moment, before memory caught up with him and forced him to avert his eyes. Akamaru interjected before the renegade could start another attack, having leapt at him from the side.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke slid the comment coldly after landing from his evasive leap.

"Do you know what Madara plans to do?" Kiba charged.

Sasuke paused for a moment before answering. "What Madara does is his business, and none of mine."

Kiba did not like that answer, signaling to his canine accomplice to take the Uchiha from behind. "Then you don't know." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"I don't care." Sasuke leapt, planting an exploding kunai in the ground where he formerly stood. Akamaru lunged to the side in his final approach to Sasuke, missing only part of the awaiting explosion.

"You blind bastard!" Kiba cursed, dashing to block several shuriken arcing toward the hound.

Sudden impact sent shock resonating through the renegade's bones as he was hurled across the clearing. He rotated to see Lee recovering from his flying side-kick before springing off of the tree his trajectory sent him into. It hurt less when the jumpsuit-enthusiast had the courtesy to yell at his opponent, first.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Lee addressed in a level, resolved, tone. "If you will not submit, then we will be forced to destroy you."

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied in a bored tone. "Good luck with that." He quipped before signing. Stalling for time was turning into a more painful endeavor than he first imagined. He needed one last component before he could finally reach his target. Unfortunately, the hound had found him first and forced him into a battle with Kiba; something he would have rather done to the Aburame, first. Night had fallen, and he needed to wrap this up before the sun fell upon the team once more.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note(s)]<strong>

I believe I'm contradicting myself a tad, in this chapter – having had Naruto already express that he's on a training mission. I'll just let it slide ambiguously, for now (may amend previous chapters if it's that big of a deal). We can simply assume Naruto presumed he was training – then got the orders and found he was to catalogue wildlife (per canon story). Or that Naruto treats everything as training. Either rationale works.

[And another major snip – not entirely necessary, but I'm going Dynasty Warriors on the on-screen characters every time my Musou gauge fills.]


	9. 09: Iniside The Fire

[Foreword] – I am referencing existing maps of the "Naruverse" for my own rendition of the war, and doing what I can to explain what has happened through the characters in a somewhat realistic manner (rather than simply having dialogue for the sake of the reader). The war, while having some similarities with Kishimoto's version, started under a somewhat different context. - just search "Naruto Geography" on the internet and look at the narutopedia entry... should give you an idea... attempting to insert a hyperlink to aid you all is delightfully useless on ...

I appreciate the reviews so far. If you read and have an opinion – I encourage you to review. Whether you felt like you had to choke down the chapter, loved it, or felt it fell short of previous chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Inside the Fire<strong>

Naruto stood, silent, overlooking the 2nd Division's encampment. Torches and lanterns burned steadily against the consuming darkness. The moon squandered its light behind the horizon in the early hours of the night. Everything seemed to be peaceful and in order, but looked at Hanabi for verification.

"It would seem that Cousin Neji has managed to keep things in order." She said, relieved. To her, it may as well have been broad daylight. She noted the sentries, standing or patrolling over a hundred meters beyond the torch-lit perimeter. Anyone approaching would have their vision washed out by the lighting while the sentries preserved their night-vision. Further, the chance of light reflecting off of intruders and back to the sentries was far higher. In reality, the perimeter was far larger than it appeared.

"How will we prove who we are, though?" Konohamaru asked.

"I can just use the Nine-Tails' Cloak to handle that." The blonde assured, motioning for the two younger genin to follow him.

"Does Cousin Neji know about your Yang chakra and what it does to Zetsu?" Hanabi asked as she landed on the footpath near Naruto.

"I dunno…" Naruto said in revelation. "But we can't sit out here and worry about it." The blonde walked casually toward the encampment with his two juniors in tow.

A simple fence joined the barricade in challenging access to the camp. Two guards stood outside a temporary structure to bolster the, otherwise, insufficiently intimidating setup. Hanabi flashed to her Byakugan as they approached, taking note that a few roving patrols were now roving much closer to her newly constructed team.

Both guards eyed them suspiciously when the imposing, chiseled Stone ninja addressed them. "Good evening. You three are out pretty late."

"We are on special orders from Granny Tsu…" Naruto was interrupted.

"He means the _Lady Hokage_," Hanabi's sideways glare at Naruto was dangerously sharp, in spite of their primarily featureless nature. "We will need to speak to the acting field commander, Neji Hyuuga."

The hardened expression on the older ninja perked in amusement before flashing back to a critical, discerning glare. "I will need to see your IDs."

The three fumbled their IDs out of their choice pocket of stowage, handing them to the guards. The two men's eyes danced between the IDs and the Leaf Ninja, surging chakra through their networks to confound genjutsu and attempting to disrupt chakra-based constructs. The two had been the first to discover a Zetsu by disrupting its wood-based forgery of an ID. "This all checks out." He said, mostly for the benefit of the roving patrols he knew were waiting to spring into action if anything was amiss. "However, I will have to ask you to wait here for the time being."

"What? Why?" Konohamaru challenged.

"Because Commander Neji doesn't take unscheduled guests… so we will have to book your appointment, first." The man countered, smoothly.

Konohamaru angled to protest when Naruto cut him off. "Hey, relax, buddy." He set his hand on the scarfed genin's shoulder. "We're here to help them get rid of those Zetsu clones and bring everyone back together. These guys are doing their part to help with that."

"Still," Hanabi said, slurping from a soda, "It is a bit irritating to rush over here only to be told to wait."

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Konohamaru's eyes angled at the young Hyuuga before ogling the beverage.

A ninja tag slapped the boy on the forehead only to be quickly replaced by a bottle. The young Saurtobi barely had time to register what happened before the soda bounced on the dirt.

"Aww, you let it fall." Her flat tone was almost condescending.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was about to have a soda appear out of my forehead." He matched with sarcasm.

"It unsealed from the tag, not your forehead." She took a seat on a nearby tree stump.

"Well… you did throw the tag on his forehead." Naruto said, pointedly.

The hiss of an opening soda interrupted Hanabi's retort before being followed by the sound of liquid hitting the ground. "Argh! Darn it! Now my hand is going to be all sticky." Konohamaru complained. "If you were going to give me a soda, why didn't you hand it to me… you know… like how a normal person would?"

"You're a Ninja; a genin of the Hidden Leaf… I figured you could manage a falling soda." She slid him a smirk.

Naruto decided it was best to interrupt before the Hyuuga ended up eating a soda-infused Rasengan. He wasn't exactly sure why she was being this way with his junior partner in pranks, but it wasn't going to end well if she kept up. "Hanabi, I didn't know you could seal soda in tags like that."

She shrugged. "Just about anything can be sealed," she explained. "The tricky part is if you are going to seal something so that it won't spoil or become room temperature. Those are more complex seals and require a constant supply of chakra."

"That's why the soda is warm…" Konohamaru said from behind his bottle.

"I usually drink it this way, anyway… but, yeah, I didn't use a seal to keep it cold." Her feet gently kicked under her as she took another slurp from the straw.

"Do you have any other tags like that?" Naruto leaned forward to look her in the eye.

"Just a few more with some soda and some medical supplies." She said before blushing slightly. "I don't do the sealing, myself. I pay Tenten a little for each one she seals and for the lessons she gives me when Neji is busy."

"Still, that's pretty cool." The blonde smiled. "I can't really seal anything." His mind went to the Nine Tails. "Well, not like that. After I learned to control the Fox's chakra, I somehow knew how to create a few more advanced seals, but nothing that useful."

Not to be out-done, Konohamaru stood abruptly. "Yeah, well watch what Ebisu Sensei taught me!" The moon was bright enough that Hanabi could follow the boy's hand signs by watching his shadow.

* * *

><p>"You all picked the wrong medical team to raid!" The moonlight faded colors into obscurity, but the figure could clearly be seen tightening a glove on her hand. She leapt into the air, plunging her hand into the ground where a ninja stood just moments before. Large fissures spider-webbed out from her fist and the ground erupted in protest, sending ninja and trees alike airborne. Ground had not yet returned to Earth before the failed raid party could be seen dancing back into the depths of the forest.<p>

"Wow! That was impressive, Lady Haruno!" A junior medical ninja cheered. "I don't think I've ever seen an attack repelled so quickly."

Sakura shrugged. "They weren't looking for a fight, and they found one." Her pace stopped for a moment to allow her an intense stare in the direction of the fleeing raid. "Is this really what this has all come to?"

"Pardon?" The young Hyuuga branch member asked. Sakura had found it somewhat surprising that the girl's family looked down on the healing ninja arts. Perhaps it was a bit of pride and paranoia regarding the idea of allowing another person access to their chakra network.

She turned back to her student. "This. It's pathetic, having to drive off members of our own alliance. I'm beginning to understand why Madara would get the idea that everyone would be better off under an eternal genjutsu."

"It does seem as though we are only proving Madara's point…" The branch member thought aloud. "But at the same time, he is responsible for infiltrating our ranks."

"I know." The Chuunin admitted. "I just can't help but feel a little discouraged when we crumbled apart so easily."

"We have people like Naruto and Lady Hinata on our side." The Hyuuga's eyes challenged the moon's radiance. "I've never met a more kind and dedicated person than Lady Hinata. If Naruto could help turn her from the shy, isolated, and lonely girl she was into the emerging leader she is… he will be able to fix this."

Sakura had to allow a small chuckle. "Yeah. That knucklead is probably out there with an army of shadow-clones as we speak. And, I have to say, I like the new Hinata."

The branch member shook her head. "Nothing about Lady Hinata is new. My family has served hers for many years. She has simply found the resolve to be who she always has been." She clenched a fist. "And I have faith that Lady Hinata will finally bring peace between the Head and Branch families. There is no one the branch families trust more than her."

Sakura realized, in that moment, that she had failed to recognize just how much of a role her class was beginning to play in the future.

Dark eyes pierced the pale skin around them to fix on a set of tracks. The figure suspected they were rare tracks belonging to Madara, and had been following them for a short time before they disappeared. The young man recalled the Uchiha's teleportation ability. In fact, he'd never encountered a report that mentioned Madara actually bothering to walk. Surely, the chakra expense was too much to allow him to teleport anywhere/everywhere he desired, but it made the former Root operative wonder if Madara wanted these tracks to be followed.

Sai leapt to a nearby tree branch overlooking the plateau, taking in his surroundings while pondering. Thankfully, the moon was out in full-effect, affording the young man a clear view for kilometers. The lack of Zetsu patrols was somewhat troubling. Normally, there should be some kind of enemy presence.

That thought dropped as a sudden purple-black glow caught his eye. Sai squinted at it briefly before catching a glimpse of a black, wispy flame. It was Ameterasu – which could safely be interpreted to mean Sasuke Uchiha.

Immediately, the young man's pen was flowing across a small scroll with his report. An ink critter appeared moments after he finished, scurrying off with the scroll toward his ANBU drop. The ghost-toned operative wasted no time dashing off in the direction of Ameterasu. Flying would have been quicker, but he didn't dare risk such an overt maneuver.

* * *

><p>[Author's Note: Naruto Shippuuden OST track 18; "Emergence of Talents"]<p>

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she slammed to a stop. Running was no longer necessary. "Sasuke Uchiha, you cannot hide from my eyes." The commanding tone in her voice surprised even her.

The black haired young man stepped out from behind a tree, a twisted smile etched onto his face. "I seem to recall you being quite the bashful beauty. When did you find a spine?"

"My mission has nothing to do with you, Uchiha." She ignored his trawl. "Surely, you do not support Madara's plan. Allow me to extract my team, and we can forget we saw each other."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't talk down to me, Hyuuga. My business is to avenge my clan by destroying all those who oppressed us years ago. Wiping that arrogant tone from your voice will be a nice start." The Uchiha's eyes bulged as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flared to life.

Hinata was a step ahead, already having her Byakugan activated. In and of itself, it was little defense against the genjutsu-heavy Sharingan. Already, she could feel the young Uchiha's Tsukuyomi tugging at her consciousness. Surprisingly, it paled in comparison to Kurenai's A and S-ranked Genjutsu. She set up random and powerful oscillations in her chakra network, effectively jamming any attempts to tamper with it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't as adept with Tsukuyomi as his brother, but it should have taken care of the inferior Byakugan. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and he cursed his own foolishness. Genjutsu was an exercise in futility against someone as self-conscious as a Hyuuga. The fact they could see their own chakra networks as well as bypass most visual genjutsu made them even more difficult to spoof.

Hinata widened her stance, lowered her center of gravity, and angled her body while thinking of how to deal with the Uchiha. Her team was only four kilometers away, trapped inside a wall of Amaterasu's flames. They appeared to be no worse for the wear.

A sigh escaped her lips. She was the prey in this situation, for whatever reason. Normally, she would break contact with the enemy and regroup with her team. Risking a solo engagement like this was a good way to end up dead.

_To hell with it._ She thought. _I've not got a whole lot of other options, here._

_[/pause sound-track]_

* * *

><p>Kagome nearly squealed when she saw Naruto Uzumaki walk into the camp with Neji and two children she recognized as Hanabi Hyuuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Not only was she his self-proclaimed biggest fan, she was also glad to have Mr. Save-The-Day around after all that the day's news had brought. It started with village ninja growing suspicious of each other and their host nation's intentions. Then it turned into a witch-hunt for the creepy plant-guys called Zetsu.<p>

Sonya, a fellow journalist from the Wind Nation, gave her a critical eye. "What's got you so excited all of a sudden?"

"It's just that Naruto is here to save the fucking day!" Kagome shouted before blushing in realization of her uncharacteristically profane explicative.

The jet-black haired woman chewed on her pen a moment. "It's night, you goober."

"You know what I mean, Sonya." Kagome said before bounding to the end of the table. "Things have been pretty crazy, lately, but if anyone can straighten things out, it will be him!"

"You just have a fan-girl's crush on him." Sonya's tone was critical, interrupted by the sound of her pen scraping against her teeth.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome protested. "He actually managed to turn Neji into something resembling a human being after defeating him in the Chuunin exams!"

"You mean he was even more mechanical before then?" Sonya wasn't buying it.

"More like the cynical robot from hell programmed to hate the Head Family of the Hyuuga. He damn near killed Lady Hinata." Her pony-tail wagged as she explained.

"What? She's his cousin… that's pretty whacked in the head." Sonya stopped chewing on her pen long enough to take a few notes and doodle on her pad of paper.

"Now you know why I believe he can fix this." Then, a goofy smile crossed Kagome's face. "It must be that he's a fox!"

"Not this, again." Sonya protested. "Do you have any idea how pissed my sponsors in the Wind were when I returned after following you on that story and filed my travel claim?" She sighed, chomping down on her pen. "It was all a bunch of hype."

An older man, two decades or more their senior, cleared his throat. "Fox or not, the boy has quite the reputation for working miracles. However," he paused for effect. "The fact is that the Alliance has been its own greatest weakness from the beginning." He shifted to look at the two junior journalists. "It was in your parents' time that many of these nations were locked into wars and clandestine sabotage against each other. It was only a few years ago that I was part of an under-cover team sent into the Leaf to gather information on the Hyuuga. The mission was to capture Hinata Hyuuga." The atmosphere suddenly grew tense.

"It was then that I was injured." He motioned to his prosthetic leg. "I was captured and held for a little over a year by the Leaf before finally being released in a prisoner exchange. I've lived a thousand novels, and decided to become an author while doing journalism on the side."

Sonya absorbed the information for a moment before posing her question: "Wait… so, would you try to capture her again?"

The man simply smiled with a hint of a chuckle. "That was another time, when I was much younger – filled with a blind, idealistic pride in my nation and village. I wasn't dumb, by any means, but thought more about what I could do and how I would do it. I never gave much thought to what it actually meant to do it." He paused, aware of the puzzled expression on Sonya's face.

"I'm not sure I follow…" the young woman said.

"The Hidden Cloud Village wanted the Byakugan; a blood-line ability exclusive to the Hyuuga clan." He explained.

"So… you wanted her eyes?" Her tone said she didn't like where this was going.

"Basically. Her eyes could be cut out and implanted in a Hidden Cloud Ninja, but that is a very short-term and linear way of thinking." Both women gasped as they realized what he was going to say. "The eyes will be inherited by their children. … The cold reality is that young girl would have eventually been raped and bred; her children indoctrinated into the Hidden Cloud."

"I… see…" Sonya put another meter between her and the unidentified man.

"Like I said; I wasn't thinking about what it would mean to capture her. I only thought of how it would be a great thing for the Hidden Cloud to gain the Byakugan. I would not be nearly so eager to do such a thing, again." He stroked a few days of facial hair. "That said, Nations will continue to act in a way they feel is in their interest. It is up to the people who make and execute those orders to think about what it means to go through with those actions."

"You don't seem very resentful about any of it." Kagome observed.

"Can I blame the Hyuuga and Leaf?" He turned to four figures approaching from the shadows. "People will go to great lengths to protect those they love and care about. I, also, can't blame my village for trying to strengthen its position out of concern for the growing influence of other nations. I just know to pay more attention to what I am doing and what it means to everyone involved." He stared down at his prosthetic leg. "Too much energy is wasted on hatred, and it serves so little purpose other than to empower manipulative people like Madara." He looked up and into the blue eyes of one of the new arrivals. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

All eyes turned to the blonde. "Yeah…" His voice drifted with the memory of his friend lost in hatred.

* * *

><p>Sai studied Amaterasu's flames. His ink creations would be vaporized and the heat made an aerial recovery nearly impossible. He took note of a swarm of insects buzzing nearby, irritably circling the flames as if searching for an opening that didn't exist. Kiba could be clearly heard on the other side of the flames, and the insects implied Shino Aburame was, as well.<p>

The ANBU operative filed another report; _Components of Team 11 are pinned down and require immediate support. Evidence suggests the team was counter-detected and routed by Sasuke Uchiha._ Sai looked up at the sky, squinting to find the reference stars against the moon. He jotted down the approximate coordinates and sent the message on its way.

"Sai! Is that you, you goofy bastard! Get us the hell out of here!" Kiba bellowed into the flames separating him from freedom.

Lee's voice could be made out from the other side of the flames; "I can't see a thing through these flames, Kiba. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the flames make it difficult, but I can smell him!" He turned, again, to the flames. "Sai! Stop being a Root Prick and answer me!"

"Great thinking, Kiba. Perhaps Sasuke is using us as bait for a trap. Let's let everyone within two kilometers know that he's caught something." Shino chided his team mate.

"When did you become such a smart-ass?" Kiba passed furiously inside what he could only perceive as a cage of flames.

"This isn't the academy, anymore, Kiba. We have to think like our enemy and respect that everyone is mortal. What you just did could have gotten our would-be rescuers killed. There is a reason Sasuke left us alive." Shino finished his sermon, unaccustomed to stealing the spotlight, much less the soap-box.

"Thanks, Dad." Kiba growled before dropping his head.

"Do not lose hope! We are still young and full of energy! If we put effort into it, I am sure we can make it out." Lee levied his response to any challenge.

"Of course!" Kiba smacked his hand to his forehead. "Let's charge right on through the fire hot enough to burn the fucking dirt!" He kicked a clump of earth into the flames as if to illustrate. "Why haven't we done this already!" Kiba verbally assaulted before returning to his pacing.

Shino sighed. He wasn't sure what was worse; being burned alive, or caged up with an Inuzuka. He'd nearly decided to take a nap when a small pile of dirt began to churn and rise from just inside the wall of flame. The trapped trio stared in anticipation as a small, inky gopher crawled into their cage. A cloud of insects were fast behind, making a bee-line for Shino.

"You two get some rest while you can," Shino instructed. "I will use my insects to widen the hole so we can fit through. Then, we find Hinata."

* * *

><p><em>[Resume Shippuuden OST 1 track 18]<em>  
>"Amaterasu!" Blood flowed from around Sasuke's eye as the flames shot toward the Hyuuga.<p>

She furled her brow at the encroaching ball of flame. "Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" She countered firmly with the ranged, invisible, chakra-disrupting strike. It split the flames, as she wanted; but not as she expected, she realized before reeling into a Palm Rotation. The flames slid harmlessly off the barrier and onto the ground around her.

Sasuke cursed. He couldn't copy her abilities, and he didn't like the idea of getting close enough for taijutsu with a Hyuuga. He was beginning to understand why the Byakugan was regarded as the superior of the ocular blood line jutsus.

He had an idea, though. Shuriken leapt from his right hand, arcing for the Hyuuga as he sent a spread of line-wrapped kunai from his left. As he'd hoped, Hinata dodged toward the line and the kunai sank deep into a tree behind her. He flashed around her as her inertia carried her into the filament wire. He was still tightening the wire as he sent a burst of flame down the wire toward his victim.

"Protective Eight Trigrams!" Hinata's voice rang out and the filament was cut and the flames dispersed. Her brow narrowed at him just before he decided another shot at Amaterasu. She didn't flinch, choosing to coil for a strike, instead. Her palm flashed blue as she slammed it into the mass of black flame.

For a split second, Sasuke thought the young woman had lost her mind. A moment later, he realized Amaterasu had been stamped 'return to sender.' The young man didn't even have time to curse as his spikey black hair was replaced by a mass of roiling flames.

Hinata shifted her stance to reverse her facing smoothly, ignoring the flaming log that graciously burned in place of the Uchiha's face.

_Okay… she just told Hell's own flames to piss off… and won. Is this the same girl Itachi showed me fighting Pain?_ No matter. He was Sasuke Uchiha; and he had a lightning-sword. His Chidori-Spear lanced from his right hand as he palmed a trio of shuriken and began pumping them full of lightning chakra. He'd already planned his next move, slinging the three Shuriken at the purple-loving young woman.

No doubt, she would dodge over deflecting. That would leave her open for… Sasuke flashed to flank the rival blood-line.

He caught her smirk just before chakra exploded through his right arm. She scored a few more hits on his arm before he was able to catch himself, barely dodging a lethal shot to the heart. He promptly flipped backward to place some distance between himself and the Hyuuga.

_Well, that was dumb of me._ Sasuke flexed his hand. His feeling was numb, but traces of an alien chakra surged and buzzed all through his network. Getting close was, definitely, a bad idea. But, there again, it seemed there were very few good ways to deal with this girl. For a moment, the Uchiha found himself wondering how Naruto would handle this situation. So far, though Hinata was mostly on the defe-

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion's Fists!" Hinata's voice cut through his thoughts. He barely managed to dodge the first in the volley of punches – aimed at his nose. The second struck air; Sasuke already moving to and fro.

The young woman swept her leg, sending a shot for his knee at the same time he jumped. She sprang at the retreating crop of black hair, her strike connecting with what appeared to be a large rib. The chakra-construct splintered under the force, showering the Uchiha with flakes of evaporating chakra.

_Christ…_ Sasuke cursed internally, shielding his eyes. Much to his dismay, a flurry of similar strikes played across the rib cage of Susano'o. A hail of chakra-bone stung his skin. Sasuke grudgingly wondered if fate had decided he would be blinded by his Susano'o, 'eternal' Mangekyo be damned. Not that it mattered much if she managed to get through and start wailing on him. He flexed his chakra network and forced, bringing every ounce of Susano'o into existence.

Hinata swung around the emerging monster, planting her lion-crested fists into what would have been its kidneys a few times. It was at this point the Hyuuga realized she had not a clue in hell as to what this was. Punching this Purple People Eater made of chakra seemed to be pissing the Uchiha off, however. That was sufficient for her to decide to continue wailing into its spine, well clear of the cretin's newly formed arms. Sasuke pivoted inside the monster, its figure following his while adding a swatting gesture at the young woman.

She yelled, meeting the swat with a solid, powerful strike. There was a sickening sound of shattering bone before Hinata was flung into a nearby tree. She managed to right herself, coiling into the tree's side before gracefully flipping to perch on a branch above.

Sasuke shifted his gaze between the broken bones in Susano'o's hand and the intense glare Hinata was giving his instrument of vengeance. _Good. Glare at it until your eyes fall out, for all I care. Just stop tearing my shit up._

_[/pause track]_

* * *

><p>A new crest of golden rays joined the Sun as it peeked over the top of the nearby hill. It would have made for an interesting sight at the Fourth Division's encampment, were there anyone paying attention. Naruto's mouth hung agape at the scene before him while Hanabi reflexively began detailing the scene with her Byakugan.<p>

Kunai, shuriken, and other scars of battle littered the valley. Grass was scorched, blasted, washed, or otherwise torn away from the ground. Trees were split in half, sometimes accompanied by human remains that ranged from a once proud ninja to vaguely identifiable masses. "N… Naruto…." She attempted to form words, but found herself scanning deeper into the forests. A few small patrols were clashing. She pushed her vision out farther, struggling to find more life.

"What…" Konohamaru clenched his fist. "What the hell were these guys thinking! Our enemy is supposed to be the Akatasuki!"

Naruto heard it would be bad. Now he understood that he didn't really know what 'bad' meant. Growing up with the Fox's influence had heightened his nose slightly above that of the average person. He was no Inuzuka, but he could still smell blood, bile, and the start of decaying flesh. Already, a few birds had begun circling the remains of battle.

The young man closed his eyes and started to take a deep sigh, only to choke on the strengthening offensive odors. He clenched his jaw in frustration. He was angry at people he'd never met for attacking each other. He was frustrated that Madara was winning, here. And he, honestly, was a little scared. He didn't have the first clue how to stop the insanity before him.

"Hanabi…" His voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Is there anyone left?" He would like to think it would take a bit more to destroy the entire division… but it didn't hurt to cover bases.

"There are a few small patrols clashing in the forests, ahead." She took time to observe their movements. They weren't fighting very hard, mostly playing cat-and-mouse. The young Hyuuga had to force her consciousness out a few kilometers before she found what she was looking for. "There!" She paused to look a bit further. "It looks as though the Second Division has split up into three smaller camps to the North-East. They are separated by a good kilometer or more."

"Quite a sight; isn't it." A direct, distantly familiar tone fell on the group.

Hanabi scolded herself for losing focus and missing the new arrival behind them. She noticed the fan before the woman it belonged to. How the blonde woman managed to carry such an implausibly large device was beyond the Hyuuga. Her mind caught up with her eyes as she recognized one of the siblings and personal escorts of the Kazekage; Temari.

"Temari!" The other blonde reeled around to face the familiar voice. Another friendly face was more comforting to him than he could even begin to express. His expression fell for a moment as he recalled the problem with Zetsu. "I need to test you, first, though. But I guess you already know that, don't you." He extended his hand.

"It's what I would expect a wise ninja to do." She decided it was best to give an indirect complement. "Suit yourself." The sand jonin clasped his hand; red chakra swirling around the junction. When it faded, her steely eyes met Naruto's. "I pass?"

The male blonde grinned more than he expected. "Yep! So, is Gaara with you?"

"No. He is further south with the First Division… or, last we knew." She motioned to a slender man with black hair as he stepped from behind a bush. "But I did find this guy just before he got skewered."

"Tch. This is all such a drag." The familiar, lax tone practically crawled across the grass. "These Zetsu sure pulled one over on us."

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Shikamaru!" Naruto let his relief at seeing another comrade show. "What is the plan for getting us out of this one?"

The young Nara's expression contorted. "I don't have one. But now that you all are here, I have something to start making a plan with."

"And what do you mean by that!" Temari adopted a defensive tone.

"Why must you always be so troublesome? I didn't mean it that way. The Yang chakra from the Nine Tails can expose and destroy Zetsu with no problem… especially with as much as he can throw around. That will help put everyone on ice so we can start getting this multinational embarrassment back on track." He explained. "These guys are incredibly paranoid, and to make matters worse, believe I'm dead." He took a moment to glance a Temari. Her quick thinking saved his life, but at the cost of being perpetually suspected of being a Zetsu.

A loud explosion deep in the valley caught their attention. "There they go, again." Temari shook her head.

"Damn… Hanabi?" Naruto turned to the young girl.

"I… Can't see much. It looks like it was just a powerful earth-release from one of the patrols." She stammered.

"We need to do something before this gets even more out of hand." Naruto pressed.

* * *

><p><em>[Resume Track]  
><em>A scowl crossed Sasuke's face as his Sharingan darted warily around the forest. All night it had been a sick game of hide-and-seek with the violent vixen. She would wait for him to drop his Susano'o and zip out of her innumerable hiding places to pound away at him, forcing him to slowly drain his chakra by keeping Susano'o summoned. He'd always had a fan club at school… but this was some professional stalker shit.

He chuckled for a moment at the thought. It was, perhaps, fortunate for his blonde rival that the Hyuuga was more than likely a shy and reserved closet perv, or she'd have raped him long ago. Speaking of Naruto… how would the knucklehead react to what he was prepared to do to the Hyuuga?

Eh, Naruto was already quite determined to hunt him to the ends of the Earth. A few extra motivators weren't really going to change that outcome. A lack of sleep was taking its toll on his mind, and he could feel it. Out of the vision of Naruto chasing after him, he suddenly saw a wall of Amaterasu impeding the idiot's way.

Of course. What kind of Uchiha was he, thinking he could solve this problem without excessive and abusive applications of fire?

Sasuke leapt to the tallest branch he could find. "Amaterasu!" blood flowed from his eye socket as he traced a circle about one hundred meters in diameter around where he thought the Hyuuga was. Even if she decided to continue this little game, these flames were large enough to form his trump card.

Hinata sighed when she saw the flames spread in an arc around and enclose her. Naruto's former team mate was absolutely hell-bent on fighting her, for some reason. _Fine. The Uchiha brat needs an ass beating for the pain he put Naruto through all of these years._

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note(s)]<strong>

Yes, the title is partially inspired by "Inside the Fire" – a piece by Disturbed. I'm also bumping this up to an M rating. Content is about to get more graphic, and I've already been pushing the limits of the T rating in regards to language.

Music is a critical element of my being and expression (even if I'm no musician). I have the goal to create a "sound track" for this story and insert marks that indicate what songs were most influential in visualizing a piece (particularly action sequences; like an upcoming one inspired by the MechAssault sound-track for the arctic regions). There is a piece of music behind everything in this story. Often, it is not just one song – several influence each scene.

Yes. I'm using the metric system. I'm an engineering type, and we're taking over the world. Resistance is futile.

[Yep, leaving this one alone, enjoy the original]


	10. 10: Sundered Skies

Foreword:

A long time has passed since my last update. In the course of typing and re-typing this chapter, I have been mobilized to active duty and am currently on break from work-ups for said mobilization. I've also let my writing quality slip considerably between the first chapter and the ninth. That trend will reverse – but it will be slow going until we are done at Camp Pendleton. 12-on/12-off schedules with hour long briefs and debriefs combined with desperate dashes for open food establishments do not leave much time for typing away on a fanfic in a Quonset hut that was used in the filming of Heartbreak Ridge.

I would like to thank you all for the reads and reviews. I hope this chapter does the justice I want it to. Strap yourselves in; it's going to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sundered Sky<strong>

_[/Naruto Shippuuden OST: Track 23; "Confrontation" – Naruto Shippuuden OST 2: Track 19; "Himoji"]_

Hanabi forced her consciousness into the space around her. Seeing 359-by-359 degrees was overwhelming in and of itself, adding the x-ray-like abilities of the Byakugan made it mentally crippling. Members of her family trained for years to simply access the basic functions of the blood line. Part of this had to do with the restrictions of the Caged Bird Seal on the branch members, but most of it was due to members waiting far too long to train in controlling the Byakugan. The best in her clan always started training very early in life, while the brain was still developing the primary senses. People who waited until later could simply never develop the enhanced visual cortex and spatial awareness centers of the brain to handle the Byakugan.

Hanabi shuddered as she pushed out further and had to back off to bring everything back into focus. The young Hyuuga's head spun as she recalled her sister's ability to focus beyond ten kilometers. No wonder she was so quiet; her brain had to be nothing but a giant visual cortex. "Two of Kabuto's resurrected ninja are moving in from the south-west."

"What? We have to stop them!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly rushing off.

Shikamaru frowned while pondering the news. "No, our mission is to unite what is left of the alliance forces. And we have to do it before the Akatsuki capitalize on this and attack."

Hanabi bit her lip. "There's a small camp of Stone ninja that these two will run into."

Naruto was the first to speak. "Konohamaru, Hanabi… You two go alert the ninja at the camp and give them a hand dealing with Kabuto's zombies. I've got to go knock some sense into our allies."

"Understood!" Hanabi nodded, zipping off into the tree-line.

Temari didn't even get a chance to protest before Konohamaru shouted; "We'll get 'em, Boss! I am going to be the Hokage, too!" and dashed off after Hanabi.

"What the hell was that!" Temari burst with livid and vivid emotion. "Those are children you just sent, alone, into the middle of a war!"

"Good point. I'm sure they could use the advice and oversight of an experienced Jonin, such as you." Shikamaru ribbed.

"What!" The blonde female recoiled. "Fine! If you want to get rid of me so badly, I'll go babysit. But don't expect me to show up and save you like last time!" She relinquished before leaping after the youngest members.

"Well, it looks like it's up to you and me, Naru…to?" The Nara turned to face the space once occupied by the Uzumaki heir. He sighed. "This whole day has been troublesome…"

_[/End Track(s)]_

* * *

><p><em>[Naruto Shippuuden OST – Track 01 "Hurricane Legend"; Naruto Shippuuden OST – Track 05 "Lightning Speed"; Bleach OST 04 – Track 05 "Power to Strive"; Fairy Tail OST 02 – Track 28 "Tokinanatareshi Chikara"; Disturbed, 'Indestructible' – "The Curse" … mildly related: Disturbed, 'Indestructible' – "Inside the Fire"] _

The ground roared in protest under the Violet Vixen as she shot from behind a bush and thrust into a zig before zagging. She liked to think Naruto would approve of the brazen tactic she'd come up with: charge straight in, jutsu flaring. The Uchiha had already summoned a full Susano'o to counter as she slammed straight into the beast's sweeping hand. A lion roared from around her fist as her chakra burst through the beast's flesh of chakra, causing Sasuke to wince in pain and retract the hand.

Hinata pressed her assault, meeting an open-palmed thrust from the beast's other arm with another angry lion. The force would have sent her skidding across the ground; instead she let the angle of her strike carry her up and over the offending appendage, landing on the beasts forearm. She clung with chakra using one leg while spitefully delivering a 'gentle' kick to the monster's wrist with the opposite.

This was rapidly followed by the return of the first arm in the form of a slapping gesture, as if the Hyuuga were a pestilent mosquito. Hinata sprung to the beast's bicep to rebound onto the forearm still crossed in front of its chest. A gust of wind sent a bang of hair to thinly veil the smirk on her face as she delivered two Vacuum Palm strikes to the beast's face.

Sasuke threw the Hyuuga to the ground with a snap of the beast's elbow. His Sharingan did not miss a single detail as the girl bounced and rolled to a rustling halt in the grass. She snapped back to her feet, resolve still dressing the corners of her mouth and the furl of her brow. The light tremble in her hands and her concentrated breathing meant she didn't have many more assaults like that last one in her. She'd even abandoned the use of the Byakugan, not being active during her last attack. He'd had to tap deeper into his chakra than he felt worthy of the Hyuuga – but using Susano'o and his immense chakra supply was looking to be a sound strategy to wrapping this up.

It took him a moment, however, to realize the importance of one of the Hyuuga's hands held palm-up. He barely had time to recall the last time he encountered Naruto's Rasengan before it flared to life in the Hyuuga Heiress's hand, with some apparent tweaking to it that he wagered only a Hyuuga could accomplish. He had no doubt it would cut right through his chakra-based Susano'o like a hot knife through butter. Taking a play from Naruto's handbook, Sasuke leapt to slam Susano'o's hand down on the new threat.

Hinata countered by simply raising the Rasengan to meet the oncoming hand and assuming a braced kneel. The twisting mass of chakra met the dark dementia with a wet, shrill grinding noise as chakra flesh showered around her and evaporated into a purple miasma. She held the pose as the beast attempted to repair its arm with a continual flood of chakra-spawned flesh, wincing as the light singed hair and threatened to char her skin.

Sasuke allowed himself a demented laugh. This was coming down to a battle of raw chakra, and that, he was certain to win, even if the Hyuuga wasn't about to burst into flames from the intense heat of the chakra blender … a hot knife, indeed. The Uchiha regained a bit of composure. This girl was, after all, Naruto's first student (unbeknownst to the fool), and he hadn't expected the Gentle-fist tweaked Rasengan that was currently turning Susano'o's arm into putty. He was, however, satisfied with his response.

He furled his brow once more at the smirk that crossed the girl's face. The only blemish came from several strands of hair stuck to a small trickle of blood. It was that same defiant look the fool would use just before pulling some off-the-wall stunt. Sasuke didn't have time to kick himself before a savage set of strikes hammered Susano'o's left kidneys and shattered a couple ribs. He swung around inside the beast to the sight of one Hinata leaping back from Susano'o to clear the way for a second Hinata who was charging what could only be perceived as a "Rasen-disk."

The Violet Vixen gave a small, warm smile. Naruto always used shadow clones. He'd also developed a form of the Rasengan to use at range… one weakness of the Hyuuga fighting style she'd decided to overcome in a somewhat unorthodox way. This attack did look much like the Rasengan, but its mechanics were altogether different.

"Gentle Fist: Quasar Palm!" In an instant, the disc collapsed into a single point before becoming an intense ray of white-hot chakra that lanced toward a bewildered Uchiha. In reality, the attack was closer to the Vacuum Palm than the Rasengan, though it contained the power of both concentrated into a ray no larger than a pencil. It also dumped energy into the target over a much shorter time, about a third of a second.

Instinctively, Sasuke put a Chidori spear up to deflect the attack as it tore effortlessly through the wall of chakra surrounding him before it slammed into his Chidori spear with a splash of glowing blue particles. He could only watch in slow motion as his body failed to move quickly enough to prevent the searing ray from slamming into his left shoulder. His chakra network flew into complete chaos as he was violently pitched into the ground, twisting and tumbling as Susano'o evaporated around him.

The Hyuuga panted heavily, observing her love's lifetime rival carefully as he struggled to stand. The Quazar Palm had blasted a considerable amount of clothing from the young man, remarkably leaving his skin relatively unharmed considering the power involved. She'd been resolved to dealing with Naruto's grief over a one-armed Sasuke; so she couldn't say she was at all displeased with the result, other than the brat was still conscious.

Sasuke quaked. And he thought Susano'o felt like bringing Hell to Earth…. Whatever the hell that was the Hyuuga did certainly took the prize for the most painful experience ever. The only part that didn't hurt was the left arm he was certain had been reduced to a charred nub until a visual inspection indicated otherwise.

"It's time for you to come home, Sasuke." The young woman before him spoke softly, as if she were speaking to a stubborn child. As she slowly approached the young man, an old sensation rose to the surface; fear. She wore a look not unlike Itachi just before he died… he feared that look of forgiveness, the idea of going back to the village, and the end of the vengeance that had become his identity. Who was he without revenge?

As if to answer him, Hinata's two shadow clones evaporated into nothing. In that seemingly hollow answer came another, more practical answer. For a moment, the Hyuuga's chakra network stabilized with the absorption of her shadow clones, and the Uchiha seized his opportunity; employing the most potent Tsukuyomi he could muster. It was erratic and lackluster due to the damage to his network, but it was enough.

With the loudest sound to befall any man's ears, the Hyuuga Heiress collapsed with a soft whimper.

_[/End Track(s)]_

* * *

><p><em>[Naruto Shippuuden OST – Track 20 "Dark Clouds"]_

Hanabi paused atop a tree branch, shifting her concentration to the Byakugan. She peered through what could only be described as a completely empty camp site, and her gut told her something was off.

"Hey, what do you see?" Konohamaru nudged next to her, staring intently at her head as if it could somehow allow him to see through her eyes.

"Hang on. I am trying to concentrate. Go find your own branch." She pushed him an arm's length away to illustrate. So far, her accomplice had been arrogant, pushy, and somewhat annoying. Not that there was a shortage of people who irritated her - Hanabi Hyuuga was used to working alone. She and people had a mutual understanding; they left her alone, and she left them alone.

The Sarutobi swung under the branch, choosing to cling to it with chakra instead of finding a new one as instructed. "Who made you our leader?"

Hanabi let the question linger for a moment. "I wasn't trying to be the leader. I was just doing what needed to be done, and you keep pestering me."

Konohamaru bent upward to look at her, and awkward expression adorning his face. "This whole 'team' thing is new to you, isn't it?" He thought it odd, though… she had no problem doing what Naruto said… usually.

"Father has been training me since I was very young." She explained with surprising ease. "I haven't had much time at the academy to work with others. They tend to get in my way, either way." It was a harsh truth. The academy was largely a formality for her rather than an instructional session. She was no Neji, but she was a hungry mind.

"Sheesh. If you are going to act like that, they aren't missing out on much." Konohamaru observed, sagely.

Pain flashed across the girl's face momentarily before a steely glare met the young Sarutobi. "Just don't get the two of us killed. Things are clear, for now, but I don't like the way this looks. She leapt to another branch before Konohamaru had a chance to respond.

A grieved sigh escaped the genin's lips. The look in her eyes let him know she was damaged and bleeding inside. The confidence was genuine… the coldness was a façade.

Temari frowned, a speckle of shadows danced across her face from the bush she used as cover near the two. She could identify with Hanabi, some. People like her had to accept some degree of isolation… you can't be in the top 1% of intelligence among the human population and expect to interact smoothly with people who are, by all metrics of intellectual performance, more distant from you than a clinical retard is from the average person.

Hanabi, no doubt, felt much like a caged bird; the ominous seal her family used on the branch family. Her father, the old oak that he was, didn't help matters by keeping her even more isolated in training. In either case, she'd better figure out the meaning of teamwork, and quick. If these kids were going to survive long in this war, they needed to work together. A lot of lessons were going to be learned from this war; that was for certain…. The only question was how many lives would be tolled for those lessons.

Temari sighed. Shikamaru would call this troublesome… and she would agree.

_[/End Track]_

* * *

><p><em>[Nightwish – Imaginaerum: "Ghost River"]_

Orange streaked across the placid surface of a lazy river, occasionally bounding off the occasional low-leaning tree. Naruto could hardly believe he'd had difficulty running on water just six years ago. He marveled at the feeling; using chakra to force the water into tight knots that pushed up into his feet. A tight bend to the right lay just ahead, and he exaggerated his movements to cut at a right angle; practically creating a geyser of water to send him away without losing an ounce of speed.

He turned just in time to see another tight bend to the left hedged by a steep rock bluff just ahead. He angled slightly off his left foot with his next thrust, intending to spring off of the bluff. A small movement in the rock face caught his attention just after he'd jumped clear of the water's surface; a Zetsu clone rocketing out of the bluff.

Naruto relaxed in his ballistic arc until he suddenly struck the clone with a derivative of his Uzumaki Barage, flipping slightly to the side to land on the water's surface. His toad-like eyes watched the clone pull itself back out of the rock with a smirk on its face.

"My! I didn't know you had such mastery over Sage mode." The clone said, cheerfully as it flexed its shoulder in recovery.

The yellow haired young man spun to kick another Zetsu that had come from his Seven and leapt to avoid a third approaching from below the water. Twisting to glare at the first Zetsu, his fingertips tingled with wind chakra as it trickled into the shuriken spaced between his fingers. Mud projectiles lanced from above the first Zetsu's shoulder as Naruto unleashed his backhand of shuriken; splitting the mud balls before impacting the Zetsu clone with an explosion of wood splinters.

A quick survey of his surroundings revealed the second Zetsu standing on a tree branch, having recovered from Naurto's reflexive kick, and _two_ Zetsu awaiting his gravity-assured return to Earth below. He prepared to enter his Nine Tails form when a kunai trailing several paper bombs caught his eye. He popped a Shadow Clone next to him and threw himself clear as the kunai passed between the two Zetsu. The paper bombs shook the river to its bed, a thin spray of water dancing up from the whole river to celebrate the concussive event while a confetti of water and wood-like splinters pelted Uzumaki and kissed the bluff.

"Hey, now! Two on three isn't fair." The remaining Zetsu commented in a nonsensical manner. It never spoke another word as two dark pillars appeared from the ground below it. It did manage to glance up as a third pillar materialized to bridge the two, the entire assembly slamming to the ground; rending the branch from the trunk like a twig and crushing the existence out of the abominable creature.

"'The hell!" Shikamaru's voice shouted from where the paper bombs originated.

Naruto turned to see his lazy friend being slowly entangled in a variety of plant overgrowth. He started to rush to his friend's aid, but was interrupted by the tantric fox within him long enough to catch sight of a new figure. Red hair pulled into buns atop either side of her head; she walked to the edge of the bluff, stopping to stare down at him. Naruto regarded this woman carefully. Her face was ashen; an unfortunate and likely unwilling slave to Kabuto… and more than likely a very skilled ninja in her time.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said in immediate recognition. "That's..!" He was cut off by a honeysuckle vine that proceeded to gag him, flowering immediately afterward as if in spite. Shikamaru furled his brow. _Sending her to confront Naruto? Surely, Kabuto means to use this for something else._

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care." Naruto sated loudly to the newcomer. "I'm going to beat you back into the grave, Grandma! Dattebayo!"

"I see." The red-haired woman said softly to herself. "How cruel, Kabuto - sending me to face Kushina's son."

"Stop mumbling to yourself!" Naruto chastised, slamming a Rasengan into the ground where the woman once stood.

The woman regarded the young man up-close as the dust from his technique settled. There could be no mistake. He even had Minato's hair; the two were sweethearts before she'd passed. "Tell me, young man, of your mother, Kushina."

Naruto froze; an angry glare crawled onto his face. "She died when I was born. If you know she's my mother, you know more than I do." He nearly spat.

A solemn look crossed her face. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. And of Minato, your father?"

"He died, too." Naruto gave a distant reply. A slight pause later, he spoke. "Look, I know you don't really have much choice in whether or not we fight… but I'd rather not talk about my parents. I just recently found out who they were, and went through hell just to do that."

The woman closed her eyes with a painful sigh. Apparently, this boy's birth was marked with a pretty tragic event, and that implied one thing. "Was it the Nine Tailed Fox?" She deadpanned.

Naruto couldn't conceal his shock even if he wanted to. "How did you know about that?"

"I am Mito Uzumaki, the first Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox spirit and wife of the First Hokage." Mito proclaimed.

Naruto, for his part, was completely and totally speechless.

_[/Pause Track]_

* * *

><p><em>[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Track 21 "Stalemate"; Disturbed, The Lost Children – "Hell"]_

Konohamaru kicked at the buried remains of a camp fire. "I don't get it. Where did they all go?"

Hanabi, Byakugan flaring, pulled him inside a tent. "Don't stand out in the open, like that."

"Oh, come on, not everything is an ambush, you know?" He criticized just before a kunai with a paper bomb embedded itself in the ground at the mouth of the tent.

The Hyuuga threw herself clear through the back of the tent before the tent disappeared in a spray of grass, every cell drumming in chorus. She sprung nimbly into a wide defensive stance, a bang of hair swinging to rest in front of her flaring eyes; pupils now pronounced with her bulging veins. Konohamaru was found behind a small earthen barrier he'd managed to erect with a justu, his scarf whipping wildly in protest. Senbon needles lanced like sluggish lasers from the forest to the North, her honed fingers brushing the barrage aside with relative ease as she caught sight of Konohamaru returning the favor with a hasty volley of shuriken.

"Hand over the Hyuuga, little boy." A voice called into the clearing from the trees. "This does not involve you."

Hanabi's cheeks burned with anger. The Stone was after her family's accursed eyes, as well? Were they involved with Kabuto's summons? They were sent here to sound the alarm, not fight a whole camp of ninja along with S-rank Jonin zombies. A sudden movement from Konohamaru caught her attention.

The boy practically lurched forward with his words, as if to give them more power: "**Like Hell!**" He screamed. "I, Konohamaru Sarutobi, will be Hokage… And I will not allow anyone from our village to be taken against their will."

The winds, as though inspired by his proclamation, roared before slamming with intense overpressure into a fifteen degree arc of forest. Dust danced up to celebrate the shattered leaves in a cell-rupturing symphony of destruction. Three Genin and a Chunin collapsed to the ground in the aftermath, blood flowing freely from their ears and nose as they drifted into the inevitable, eternal slumber.

"What the brat said." Temari said flatly from behind the dumbfounded Leaf Genin before recovering to a defensive stance with her fan. She added sternly; "Hidden Stone Ninja, you are in direct violation of the Tsuchikage and the Allied Village Status of Forces Agreement as well as Article Five, Section Bravo of the Covenant of Shadows Treaty regarding Blood Line Traits. The penalty _**starts**_ at death if you continue in spite of this warning."

It was a ploy. Criminals didn't give a shit about whether or not they were breaking the law. However, people pressured or coerced into participating would be seriously weighing the option of facing the wrath of disobeying their 'comrades' or the wrath of a disciplinary council… if they survived the battle to come. Her entry clearly stated the odds of that. Powerful opponents were always easier to deal with when they didn't have a mob running interference.

"The Hyuuga, and you get to leave with your lives." The voice retorted, chillingly steady.

Ice crawled through Hanabi's nerves. Four ninja dropped dead in the blink of an eye, and this character still believed the odds to be in his favor? She hoped he was a very strong opponent, and not a bat-shit crazy one. Crazy had a way of rendering certainty disturbingly uncertain. Her Byakugan chased phantasms at random through the trees as she pushed to see their enemy, further justifying her suspicion that this was an unusually well planned encounter.

Temari ground her feet into the dirt as she unleashed a torrent of wind with a swing of her fan. The wave slammed into another barrage of kunai, sending them harmlessly spiraling off into the distance, carrying with it a ten degree arc of forest. What little of the foliage did not take flight remained twisted and broken to the ground like a field of oversized toothpicks cast to the dirt.

Hanabi forced more chakra to her eyes in order to follow two figures fleeing the destruction. If she could get a solid track on these guys… stone cold hands wrapped around her ankles, startling her from her task. Before she could collect herself, a third hand clasped her mouth and a kunai nipped at her throat.

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru wheeled angrily toward his endangered team mate. A figure appeared from the ground behind the boy, placing a hasty hold on the writhing youth.

"Damnit! Put her under!" The taller Jonin holding Hanabi yelped. The girl's teeth were currently sunk into the bone of both his finger and hand in a knuckle-devouring hunger for life. Senbon acknowledged the request, streaking toward the girl from another unseen assailant before the trees proceeded to be erased by the 'limited' support options of the Sand Jonin's fan.

The hapless Hyuuga traced the path of the approaching Senbon in slow motion, lamenting every moment that drew her closer to defenseless sleep. Spurts of emotions, concepts that would later be built into language, sold her soul to anyone – anything with the power to escape what she could only see as inevitable. The ground happily obliged, a ragged pillar jutting forth just Hell's half-meter away.

Konohamaru collapsed within his assailant's hold, more earthen pillars shearing free of their entombed existence. A brief, but profound chaos ensued. The two Jonin holding Hanabi separated with the smaller leaving the girl to the more built as they weaved through a full-out assault by the Earth, itself. A flash of blue trailed behind an indistinct blur as it swept to the Hanabi-less Jonin before both were obscured by a cloud of ash.

Hanabi shut her eyes reflexively as the cloud of ash erupted into a ball of flame. Rather than an intense shock, the explosion sent a brief puff of air past her; hot ash and dirt splashing off her face. Her captor landed on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing, jerking her head awkwardly to expose the ivory of her neck. The kunai once again nipped at the skin, and the girl dared not even swallow; lest it sever the vital spring of life housed just below.

The Jonin never got a word out. Konohamaru sprang from the earthen hedgehog he'd created, the blade of a kunai punctuating the intent in his inhuman leap. Hanabi's assailant shifted his mass to counter, his blade contacting a cloud of smoke. No one but Konohamaru had time to register what had happened before a bright flash of light emanated from behind the Jonin.

The Rasengan was still twisting the man's innards when the Hyuuga sprang into action; Gentle Fist strikes shattered a knee and elbow to what may as well have been dust while bursting several arteries internally. She swung her stance to address a volley of kunai to let Konohamaru land where the husk of her assailant dropped lifelessly to the ground. Temari could be seen breaking the source of the kunai backward across her folded fan, the grinding crack of his spine signaling the end of the conflict.

"Pretty awesome teamwork, wouldn't you say?" Konohamaru cheered. "High five, Hanabi!" The boy gestured intently.

The Hyuuga couldn't help but smile and humor his request, if a little weak. She wasn't sulking so much as struggling. She missed Konohamaru ever making shadow clones, and had completely misjudged his capability. Most perplexing, though, was how he had complemented her even though she'd become a liability. He unquestionably and enthusiastically gave praise even though he'd clearly been the reason she was still conscious.

"Thank-you, Master Sarutobi." She managed from some autonomous function of her mind.

"Eh?" The boy glanced back, incredulously. "Don't start that high-class robot stuff." He sighed. "We're a team, and you can think of me as a fiend; and you can't hold a debt between friends."

The girl smiled, shaking her head. "No, you can't. But I still can't thank you enou-…" Her words were cut short when the boy lunged into her, slamming her into the tree trunk. He fell from the branch as her mind reeled from shock to anger, from anger to confusion, and confusion to horror. The scene below her was visible no matter where she looked or how hard she closed her eyes. Konohamaru lay sprawled atop the Hidden Stone Jonin, magenta and brown coils of flesh quivered awkwardly in the light they were never meant to see.

_[/End track]_

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed himself to stand. He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed since his battle with the Hyuuga, and a gathering storm had obscured the sun. Amaterasu's flames still churned violently against the tense peace that had since befallen the region. <em>Not quite according to plan…<em> He looked about in mild amusement. The Hyuuga girl lay just a few meters away, blades of grass swaying in rhythm to the silent echoes of life.

Sasuke could barely believe such a creature could be responsible for his current condition. His pride didn't want to accept what his mind could clearly deduce; in the end of it all, she would be the true victor. Memories of his encounter with Itachi sprang to mind, and the cold Uchiha gave, perhaps, the first warm smile of his life. Perhaps she'd earned it. With that thought, he resolved the deposition of Hyuuga Hinata with a concentrated effort of his eyes, a small field of black engulfing her existence.

Behind him, movement caught his attention. "My, a fated battle between the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and I missed it." Kabuto spoke, disappointment slouching his voice from within his resurrected summon. "So, which is more powerful, Sasuke?" Deidara's body spoke again in Kabuto's voice.

The Uchiha gave a skeptical look. "This does not concern you."

"Oh? And what of the Hyuuga?" Kabuto persisted.

Sasuke shot a glance to the flames of Amaterasu roiling just meters away in response.

"I see. Clever. Deidara has been causing quite the fuss over your status among the living." Kabuto taunted.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said dismissively as he raised his hand to the air and brought it down with mild force. As if beckoned, a dragon of lightning roared from the clouds and descended onto the resurrected Deidara. The demolitions expert regained control in time to swear loudly as terajoules of electrical power surged through his decrepit body with explosive force.

As the neon burst subsided, the ashen figure of Deidara stood frozen. Veins of glass trickled like frozen rivers across its graven expression. Sasuke cursed under his breath. His inability to seal the petulant 'artist' all but guaranteed Kabuto would be able to send him forth like the plague he was. Perhaps he would have to deal with 'Orochibuto' before he handled the outstanding issue of the Leaf. No doubt, the snake-fetishist would go to great lengths to acquire _his_ Sharingan. It would be most unwise to allow Kabuto to run freely at his flanks… particularly since he seemed to be able to summon a whole damned army of past S-class ninja from centuries past. The Uchiha mustered his strength; departing the area, having settled on his next course of action.

In the minutes that passed, a light drizzle began to hiss at Amaterasu's border; a gentle melody playing harmony to the slowly returning chorus of insects and birds. Life recovered from the brief interruption, oblivious to the magnitude of what just transpired, before a harsh tone interrupted the process once more. "Damnit Sai! I thought you said this was your waterproof ink!"

"Water _resistant_, Kiba. It got us over the flames like you wanted." A soft voice retorted as a strange bird, consisting of thick outlines and white fill screamed in through the clouds. Its form blurred and flowed into a mist behind the disintegrating creature.

"Well, yeah… but I thought _landing_ on the other side was a given." Kiba groaned, mildly distressed.

"Don't worry. We won't miss the ground." Sai assured his passengers with content evident in his brow.

"Perhaps it would be best for us to slow our descent." Lee recommended, formally. "Before we hit the ground, that is." He added, realizing the ground would be up to the task of slowing them down.

"I agree." Shino observed.

Sai obliged, a flood of ink surged into existence, repairing his bird enough to bring the group safely to the ground. "A book I read said that practical humor helped to strengthen the bonds of friendship."

The comment went largely unheard as Kiba was already grinding his face through dirt and grass In desperation. Shino's insects burst forth to search the broader forest. Lee appeared to be attempting a Neji impersonation, holding a hand up as if to activate a Byakugan of his own. While not effective, it demonstrated the young man's enthusiasm.

"Shit! The rain is screwing with the scents." Kiba tore across the ground faster.

"Several different and powerful chakra signatures battled here. I can hardly believe one of them was Hinata's." Shino commented as insects slowly fed him updates on the surrounding area.

Sai and Lee both walked curiously around the ashen statue of Deidara. "This is… one of the Akatsuki members Kabuto brought back, correct?" Lee asked.

"Yes. And it would seem this was the work of a very powerful lightning element attack." Sai added.

"Why is Sasuke attacking Kabuto's summons?" Lee asked, perplexed.

"Because he's a fucking prick who needs to die." Kiba cursed, angrily.

"Did not we already have this conversation with Naruto, Kiba?" Lee challenged.

"If he won't kill that bastard after what happened, today, then I sure as hell will!" Kiba screamed, fixated in front of the dying flames of Amaterasu in the center of the battle-torn landscape.

"Kiba… Is that?" Shino asked hesitantly.

"Her scent is everwhere, she was using several shadow clones… but this is where it all seems to have come to… an end." The Inuzuka choked from behind a tear-stricken face.

The drizzle shifted to a downpour; the Sky's tears staunchly challenged the hold Hell's flames had upon the Sun's very own temple.

* * *

><p><em>[Resume "Ghost River"]_

Naruto vaguely recalled his mother's condensed history lesson about the Uzumaki. They were so good at sealing jutsu that they were wiped out in fear of their abilities. How would someone fight with sealing jutsu? Obviously, the Tori that had just crushed the Zetsu into oblivion was a practical application of sealing to battle… and the vines that were wrapping around Shikamaru.

Naruto decided it was best to get this over with quickly, and to not let her know he was now the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. Maybe Kabuto hadn't let her know, and she wouldn't get any crazy ideas of undoing the seal. "I still have to defeat you. Distant family, or not."

"I warn you, young one. That will not be easy to do. Have you ever gone against the arts of your own clan?" The older woman challenged.

"I manage." He added after opening his eyes to reveal they had turned to resemble a toad's. Shadow clones appeared to either side as he spun up a Rasenshuriken. "Sorry to cut this short." He flung the twisting mass of chakra at the ghost of the past.

Mito sighed, gesturing a few unfamiliar hand-signs before outstretching her hand. "We Uzumaki," She started as a symbol danced to life in her palm, "excel at harnessing large sources of power." This point was further illustrated by the symbol absorbing the entirety of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. "Then, we unleash that power at an opportune time." She concluded as the symbol glowed in response, the emanating chakra twisting and churning back into its earlier form of the Rasenshuriken. It burst from Mito's palm, screaming straight for the shocked blonde.

The screeching mass of energy suddenly expanded, engulfing Naruto while tearing a considerable crater into the ground. As the wind subsided, Mito sighed sadly. "To think that Kushina and Minato's son would unleash such a powerful and complicated attack. The complex nature and form of the attack were quite a sturdy challenge to my sealing abilities, let alone the power. Forgive me, Kushina."

A palpable burst of chakra rang across the river as countless clones of Naruto came into being. The surrounding trees and field appeared to embrace autumn as the orange ninja's outfit swarmed the landscape. Mito stilled, momentarily awed by the sheer magnitude of the forbidden technique. _This young man… has an inhuman amount of chakra._ Suspicion tickled at her curiosity in the back of her mind. _Perhaps…_

Naruto's clones didn't spare much time before storming the lone woman with zeal. Mito countered the mass of clones with an impressive display of taijutsu and small weapons. Still, she'd barely placed a dent in the number of clones. With clones leaping in from every angle, she took a single knee while forming another alien hand-sign. The shadow clones in the clearing above the bluff instantly dispersed, their chakra failing to return to their source.

The surrounding Narutos looked on in amazement, fear, and shock. Several challenged the clearing, only to be dispersed upon passing no more than a meter the grasses. The real Naruto looked around for a moment. Shikamaru liked to throw weapons around and make traps. Maybe this was something similar… only with sealing jutsu, instead. He dispersed his clones. They weren't doing any good, right now, and he didn't like how he was getting no chakra or experiences back from his clones.

He stepped cautiously into the clearing. "What is it you… or Kabuto… wants with me?"

"That, I do not know. I only know it is commanded that I challenge your abilities." Mito answered. "To that point, perhaps you could show me how well you've mastered controlling the Nine Tails' chakra."

_Well, there went keeping that a secret._ "It's kind of a hateful critter. It only gets more pissed when I take its chakra for my own use. I'd rather not treat it like a chakra battery on top of keeping it locked away." Naruto explained. He really did feel sorry for the Fox. Who wouldn't be extremely bitter after being locked away for three generations and treated as a source of power for use by nations of squabbling people? He really wanted better for the creature.

Mito smiled. "Understandably so. Tell me, again, your name."

Naruto didn't recall telling her his name to begin with, but whatever. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Mito gave another sad sigh. The name, itself, told a story. The Namikaze name, hidden from both boy and village; the hasty sealing of the Nine Tails into a newborn; all told that Kushina and Minato died combating the Fox. And Naruto… Naruto would be forced to be an orphan amidst a superstitious, bitter village recovering from an attack by the very creature sealed inside him.

How the boy had not been consumed by the Nine Tails' malevolence was a vexing puzzle. "Tell me, Naruto, have you ever lost control?"

Naruto's disposition darkened, slightly, remembering the look on Hinata's face as she was slammed into the ground and skewered. "Yeah. A shy friend of mine confessed her love for me just before fighting an unwinnable battle to save me. I lost it when I thought she'd died."

_Interesting…_ "I should hope you haven't been rude."

"What do you mean?" Naruto wasn't following.

"The girl was obviously willing to die for you. Surely, you didn't just pretend like none of it ever happened. That would be quite a phallic maneuver." The elder Uzumaki keenly observed.

"Phallic maneuver?" Naruto muttered to himself. "Of course we've talked. I… was actually surprised. Hinata's a lot of fun to be around!" He cheered.

Mito gave pause. The Hyuuga had been quite fond of sun-themed names. "Hinata… she wouldn't happen to be a Hyuuga, would she?"

"Yeah! She's got those cool eyes and everything!" Naruto exclaimed. A brief moment passed when Naruto added, thoughtfully; "She's had it pretty rough, too. Her cousin even tried to kill her, once, during the Chuunin exams…"

For once, Mito was glad Kabuto left her with some amount of free will. She was enjoying this conversation with the orphaned Uzumaki, and not in a rush to continue the fight. She wagered it was her competitive desire to challenge his skills that allowed her to choose to not fight him right this moment. "And why would he do that?"

"Something about her being the heiress to their head family… but he thought he was destined to be the best in his clan… I didn't quite understand all of it, but he was being a jerk." He gave a soft, reflective smile for a moment. "I made a promise on her blood to beat him when we fought… and I did."

Mito gave an incredulous chuckle. He was as romantic as he was oblivious; an amusing pair of traits. Even more captivating was the fact that this kid was not only involved with a Hyuuga… but their Heiress. What she wouldn't give to see the look on the elders of the stoic clan when Naruto's budding relationship reached fruition. The sunny blonde would be a bit much for them to handle. "Perhaps you are destined for more than you realize. Even so, the key to managing the Nine Tails is love, and you seem to have that in Spades."

The blonde looked slightly flustered. "Well… I don't know about that whole destiny stuff… and…" His stomach growled to cut him off.

"I see. Let us finish this battle, then, Naruto." She finished formally while assuming a defensive stance.

For a moment, Naruto wondered if his ancestor would appreciate Ichiraku Ramen – before cursing his stomach for usurping his brain. Once again, he was left without insight into fighting a sealing jutsu specialist. To make things worse; shadow clones, great for such expeditionary exploits, were out of the question.

_Meh; fuck it. _Naruto charged his ancestor, deciding it best not to entertain reasoning to the contrary.

Simultaneously, Kabuto over-rode the consciousness of Mito; his voice eerily echoing in place of her own. "Do you still quest for the Uchiha, Naruto?"

Flesh slammed into flesh; the young man's fist caught by the Mito/Kabuto monstrosity. "You're one sick bastard, you know that?" Naruto returned in synch with a sweep of his leg.

The hybrid leapt back just out of arm's length. "A matter of perspective." Kabuto replied flatly. "You want to see him give up on revenge. I want to give him the power to fulfill his desires." A volley of kunai followed his verbal point.

Naruto didn't bother blocking; side-stepping the half-hearted throw. "Don't give me that crap." He withdrew a large 'Fuma' Shuriken, fanning its retractable blades. "You're using him." He hurled the shuriken at the hybrid.

The hybrid perked an eyebrow before, similarly, side-stepping the display; the shuriken continuing harmlessly into the obscuring woods. "What makes you think…" the hybrid flashed through hand-seals "that your sunny disposition will be enough?"

Two dark, wood planks shot from the ground on either side of Naruto. The young man froze, relaxing as he recalled the fate of the Zetsu. Toad eyes flashed as the completed Tori crashed down, splintering upon an invisible force.

"I see." Kabuto mused. "So, you have a natural kumite technique, as well." His tone implied a lengthy, slithering tongue. "And your mastery of sage mode is simply incredible."

Naruto narrowed his brow. "I'm not one of your test subjects."

Kabuto laughed behind the veil of Mito. "Oh, but you are! For example… I'm curious to see if you'll react to the news of your little girlfriend's death the way I predicted."

Physics was forced to yield to will as Naruto wrenched on the hybrid's arm. "'The hell was that about Hinata?"

Kabuto barely managed to suppress shock at the development. The hybrid's solid knee to Naruto's groin gave it the opportunity to free itself; but only just. Deeply torn flesh remained upon Mito's wrist as a mark of gravity. "Your beloved Sasuke killed her, I'm afraid."

The young man growled in response; partly to squelch the burn crawling from his groin to his stomach, and mostly as a response to Kabuto's news. "You're making that up." The cloak of the nine-tails burst into radiance, a palm sized wind-shuriken thrown into the ground below the hybrid's feet.

The hybrid danced away as a rain of wind-shuriken erupted from the jinchuriki. The shuriken were, obviously, not as powerful as the full sized version but were still enough to blast a meter wide crater in the ground. "She put up a hell of a fight, though. Such a shame that Sasuke decided to incinerate her with that pesky Amaterasu, though. I really wanted a chance to analyze her Byakugan."

The blonde charged, the cloak forming an outstretched, clawed hand. "That's enough!"

The hybrid flashed more hand seals; roots erupting from the ground in synchronous to ensnare the massive source of yang chakra. "The real question, Naruto, is when will you accept the reality that Sasuke is lost? It was easy to hold on to hope when you saw him as the one person you connected with. But now that he's killed the girl who loved you before you were even at the Academy…?"

Naruto dismissed the cloak, pausing just long enough to pull in nature chakra. As if planned, he vaulted through the overgrown roots. Shuriken traced along behind him as he dipped and arced along the newly formed maw. He slammed, an orange blitz, into the ground supporting the offending presence. Deep fissures spread across the ground, splitting the face of the bluff a hundred meters away. He recovered from the miss, slamming his fists into the figure before him.

The hybrid stared back into the hard gaze of Naruto's now-normal blue eyes from behind caught fists. "You can't save Sasuke. When this war is over, let me deal with the Uchiha."

Naruto didn't respond, his answer having already arrived. The 'Fuma' shuriken burried itself into the hybrid's back with a grotesque mix of splashing and grinding noises. A shadow clone cheered in the distance, having been one of several left to hide outside the clearing.

Mito asserted control over her body in a flurry of hand signs. "Forgive me, Naruto." An ethereal hand slammed into the young man's chest; his chakra network writhing violently under the intrusion. In a flash of light, life left the Uzumaki ancestor; a crumbling husk fading to dust with the shuriken clattering to the ground.

Naruto coughed, shivering heavily for a moment as he looked around in shock. "What ….?"

Mito's voice echoed softly into his mind. "Never lose your heart, Naruto. Through it all… Never lose your heart."

[_/End Track_]

* * *

><p>[<em>Naruto Shippuuden OST2: Track 08 "Kouen"; Naruto Shippuuden OST1: Track 05 "Lightning Speed"_]

Hanabi landed next to Konohamaru with a thud. "Kono-ough-maru!" she choked on dust.

The boy's panic-stricken eyes were locked upon the mass protruding from the gash in his clothing and underlying flesh. "Oh God!" He wimpered.

Hanabi worked fast, chisling the chakra in her hand into a blade; cutting the boy's shirt in one motion. Her activated Byakugan was already analyzing the damage in spite of the obscuring skin. A twelve centimeter gash ran along the boy's side, allowing half a meter of his intestinal track to pass through the muscle wall and into the open. "Konohamaru, listen." She said softly.

The boy was still wimpering wildly "… Mom… Oh God…"

She turned back to the wound. There were two prevailing theories regarding the proper first aid for disembowelment. Disembowelment, while one of the scariest things one could experience, was not as life threatening as one would think. The affectionately termed "Taco" method would have Hanabi fold the intestines into a damp linen and secure it to the boy's side. However, modern physicians contended the body was the best protector of the organs, and any clean-up would be done at rearward medical facilities before any contaminates could do the body serious harm.

Hanabi processed the options for a moment. She liked the simple 'put it back in' solution. She quickly gathered the soft, vulnerable masses; inspecting them to ensure she wouldn't be stuffing gravel, twigs, or leaves back in along with them. She guided her hand to Konohamaru's, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze.

"Konohamaru, look at me." She squeezed again.

His panicked eyes eased slightly as they basked in her pale orbs. He didn't have time to protest when a swift action slid up his side. A bizarre, dull pain accompanied the wet, slithering sensation of his bowels resuming their interior status. He found his hand shakily clinging to Hanabi's while his hips and shoulders tremmored with adrenaline.

"Hold this." She instructed, motioning to his hastily folded shirt draped across the gash. The boy complied. He wasn't sure when she'd pulled his medical kit from his belt, but she was quickly stretching out enough tape to secure the cloth to his skin.

A shadow bore down from above. Hanabi caught sight of another puppet with her Byakugan and turned to address the new threat. A sharp crack resonated through the surrounding trees, Temari twirling her fan victoriously after batting the puppet away. "I'll keep them busy. You two get the hell out of here!"

A cacophony of metallic screeching and wooden clattering filled the surrounding woods. Hanabi saw, through her Byakugan, what Temari and Konohamaru could only guess at. "Oh… shit." Her tone was that of detached awe.

[_Mech Assault OST: "Mech Battle (Snow) 3"; Disturbed: The Lost Children "Old Friend"]_

A hundred puppets swarmed through the trees in vindication of Hanabi's statement, stripping leaves and chipping bark in their blitz. Temari tore loose from above with another blast of wind; Hanabi, hair flailing, did her best to shield Konohamaru from the storm of dust and rocks. A muffled grunt shifted to a groan from the boy before the wind subsided.

The Hyuuga snapped into a defensive stance amidst the deafening roar of the puppet army. Temari zinged from branch to branch, barely managing to parry puppets in their lethal passes in the process. Puppets swirled like angry hornets through the forest about her as she processed the scenario. Two puppets in white robes lashed out from the storm on a vector for her.

Hanabi took a little inspiration from the Fifth Hokage, experimentally bolstering her stance and strength with chakra before countering with dismissive circular passes of her hands. The effect was not to her desired caliber, but it served its purpose – the two puppets were forcibly deflected back into the storm with a shower of molten metal. The metallic tang of vaporized steel bit within Hanabi's nose as she tracked damage inflicted on the two assailants. It was as she suspected – the Gentle Fist would be next to useless against their wood and metal construction.

She counted seven total white shrouded puppets in the mix of the roughly one hundred other puppets. The users were, no doubt, skilled in their time; and the previous attack had been careful to leave her no angles on the puppet's chakra strings. Puppet users were, certainly, a very wise choice if one expected to encounter a Hyuuga. She took four pills from her pack; quickly storing each one, a different shape and texture, under her tongue. She forced reality from her mind – one of them, a Cyanide tablet infused with a special stimulant to drive the chakra network into destruction post-mortem – was not worth fixating on. There was one way out of this alive, and she would make it happen.

Konohamaru gazed up at his new team mate weakly. He knew what the tablets were… the 'suicide' tablet was one; the others a tier of standard antitoxins, atropine, and raw adrenal stimulants designed to squeeze the most operational capacity out of a dying body. How could he have understood the gravity of their use in the classroom? He couldn't help but be mildly awed at her cold, calculating stance. Hand signs flashed; recognizing the pattern, he took hold of his team mate's ankle.

"H-Hanabi…" The dry voice accompanied a soft grasp of her ankle. She tilted her ear to him; strict discipline keeping her eyes deceptively forward. "Trust me… you need a lot more chakra for that." He heaved.

"No other options." She countered.

The boy shook his head. "Together. I'll push, you steer." He implied.

Hanabi caught on. It wouldn't be the most efficient way of doing things, but extra power none the less – and Konohamaru wouldn't need any soon. She nodded, loosening the chakra points in her leg. None of this was ideal – she'd never performed the technique and only observed the networks closely of those who performed it. A sharp Hyuuga could give an Uchiha a good run for their money in the art of copying ninjutsu. The practice, however, was considered shameful – A sharp Hyuuga should never have to stray outside of Hyuuga techniques.

_Yeah, well, that flew out the window with these puppets._ She formed the seals as she felt Konohamaru's chakra network merge with her own. She abandoned the seals only once. She had to constrict her chakra points; the boy, apparently, was the Konoha Strategic Chakra Reserve; and it threatened to drown the unprepared girl. Regaining control over her energies, she weaved the seals smoothly while carefully observing her network to ensure the desired outcome.

Ten copies of Hanabi burst into existence. Interestingly enough, each had more chakra than the original Hanabi – most of their supply originating from Konohamaru. Each already understood the plan; the puppet masters lay three hundred and fifty meters bearing 063 true. Ten fully active Byakugan shot in echelon formation toward the maw of puppets.

The seven white puppets broke for the original Hyuuga. Hanabi steeled as they closed, pulling into a Palm Revolving Heaven at the last moment. Four puppets clashed hard against the barrier, ricocheting out a few dozen meters before lazily arcing back. The other three, however, formed a small pyramid just as the Hyuuga dismissed her technique; a small vacuum vortex competing against gravity's hold on her body.

Hanabi thanked her genetics when she saw the coming attack. Two blades large enough to make bones irrelevant were the primary weapon of two of the returning puppets; one fired a barrage of senbon at range while the last sent a stream of kunai. Avoiding both would tip her into the killing vortex or blades.

Making her decision, she tongued a capsule and bit down. Antitoxins flowed down her throat as she took the barrage of senbon needles openly. Ignoring the pain, she slid to the side, slamming a firm palm into the pyramid of puppets with a massive surge of chakra. A bright flash accompanied the discharge, and the tang of vaporized metal, once again, filled the air. The puppets dispersed, one with a fused leg joint due to Hanabi's improvised welding.

The world suddenly spun around the girl as she stumbled. _Too fast…_ She tongued the atropine tablet and bit down. She wondered, briefly, if the nightshades she'd tended to in the Hyuuga's garden with Hinata had contributed to this particular batch. She steadied slightly as the tropane alkaloids took hold. Still, she didn't like the last two tablets in her arsenal – the last one was merely choosing failure over negligence.

A new nausea slammed into her a moment later; memories of another merged into her own – all 359 degrees squared of vision. She shivered violently, pushing the flood to the back of her mind. _Now I know why Hyuuga don't use shadow clones… Holy Hell._

Her shadow clones were pinned in a literal flood of puppets. The clones, while effective at cutting the chakra threads, could do little actual damage to the constructs. There were just so many puppets that the master had time to re-thread the puppets before the clones could make a break. The white puppets seemed to have given up on her and Konohamaru for the time being; Temari, apparently, was a higher priority target.

Hanabi took the break to analyze again. Temari was the only real firepower they had; Konohamaru was immobile, and her clones were unable to punch through unaided. Her mind came up with one unacceptable answer – that she leave Konohamaru to aid Temari to open a breach for her clones.

A fast shadow caught her attention; she turned her head just in time to catch a puppet gunning for her blind spot. A second flash of cherry replaced the puppet with the likeness of Sakura Haruno; understudy to the Fifth Hokage; and a trail of broken puppets behind her.

"You cut them down and I'll dust them." The pink haired young woman rallied as she flashed hand signs. "Tetraclone." She stated as four clones appeared – each a different elemental affinity. Hanabi marveled for a moment at the young woman's skill in handling chakra. The pink clones rushed to the havoc created by Hanabi's.

Sakura withdrew a small tag from her pouch, placing it on Konohamaru's forehead. She keyed a microphone attached to a speaker in her ear. "Hotel Prime, Arch Angel Two; over." She paused, awaiting response. "Tag Kilo One Fife Niner is for immediate tele-straction as an Urgent Surgical and is not, repeat not ambulatory; over." Another pause. "Negative Hotel," – she brought her fist down into an encroaching puppet. "conventional extraction impossible." Another pause as she crunched part of the puppet beneath the soles of her shoes. "I know you're strained, Hotel – that is what the damned food pills are for! Get this kid out of here!" Her expression twisted slightly to reflect victory. "Roger out." Moments later, symbols projected from the tab in a holographic display before enveloping a fading Konohamaru. It required massive amounts of chakra to teleport things – particularly people – without a blood contract, but it was worth it in these situations.

"How are you holding up?" Sakura asked Hanabi.

"I'm two tablets deep. We need to put the hammer down while we still can." The girl replied calmly, digging out a few senbon needles.

Sakura knew the Hyuuga façade of detached indifference, but seeing this girl figure herself into cold mathematical attrition was... chilling. Sakura had been issued the standard chemical/biological countermeasure tablets, but never once used them. Even when she should have – she'd rejected the reality of her own mortality and dispensability. Or; perhaps, Sakura considered, that was just how far Hanabi was willing to go for others… Sakura couldn't answer whether or not she could do the same, a distracting thought for another time.

"Right. We go for Temari." Sakura rallied, again.

Hanabi shivered as another clone dispersed, having taken a metal spike to the chest… quite an unpleasant memory to have. She was running out of time; a slower acting drug, perhaps, was creeping through her system, and these Byakugan-toting clones weren't making things easier. "Moving." Hanabi responded as she streaked for the nearest white puppet.

Sakura dashed off, catching a glimpse of the maw of her and Hanabi's clones:

It was just when the clones made a break. Two Hanabi clones punched through with a Sakura in tow, the other six Hanabi clones and three Sakura clones pulling rear echelon guard as puppets raced to defend their master.

Sakura bristled as Temari batted a white puppet at her before she caught the Blonde's drift. Lady Chiyo's puppet was no match for Sakura's monstrous chakra-enhanced strength; the puppet shattered beyond use. The remaining puppets swarmed, hot sparks skipping from Hanabi's Gentle Fist deflections.

Temari scored a wind blast against two of the puppets, dispatching them for precious few seconds while Hanabi rounded on the threads of the most vulnerable of Chiyo's puppets. The brief disconnect of its left arm control was all Sakura needed; pummeling the defenseless construct.

Hanabi froze momentarily as two more memories slammed into her consciousness. The two returning puppets broke for her in the moment of delirium. Temari deflected one with a swing of her fan while Sakura slammed the other into the ground with an open palmed strike. The effort was only partially successful as debris from Sakura's kill splashed over the Hyuuga's body; two toxin-laced blades lacerating her skin.

Incredibly powerful anesthetics, Sakura theorized. Hanabi went limp for a moment before jerking to consciousness. She tongued the adrenal stimulants and bit down. Her body burned with energy in an intense high; an indescribable urge to endeavor and strain her body. Sakura's heart sank. Untreated, Hanabi would slip into a coma and likely die; an outcome the _child_ had already prepared for and accepted.

Hanabi was quick to recover, unsealing two sais; palming one in each hand. _Three of these interesting cases down._ The standard army of puppets, while thinned, was moving to tighten the circle on the Hyuuga and her accomplices. One slammed into Hanabi as she rolled under it, raking a chakra-infused sai across its belly before rabbit-kicking the contraption away, using the inertia to propel herself airborne momentarily. As planned, another puppet passed under her as she kicked down; the puppet forced into the ground for Sakura's raging fist and Hanabi propelled to the strings of a passing white puppet that were quickly severed.

Temari rebuked a stream of puppets with a powerful blast of air before bringing her fan down upon the newly disabled white puppet – twisting the metal frame beyond use. The Jonin rounded to bat a standard puppet into the ground before her, crushing its existence. A quick glance around caught Hanabi staggering incoherently. Temari saw the last of the white puppets, but couldn't stop it as it scooped the girl up and darted through the moderately thinned maw of standard puppets.

"God Damnit!" She cursed in frustration, catching Sakura's attention.

"ArchAngel One; hostage inbound! On you! She's packing cyanide!" Sakura keyed frantically.

Hanabi flinched back into consciousness, the rigid mechanics of her captor pressing uncomfortably against her mass as it zigged and zagged through the trees. _Oh God… It's come to this… I'm sorry, Daddy._ She tongued the final tablet in her mouth and closed her eyes. Her last four clones had dissipated all at once, and the adrenaline stimulants were rapidly wearing off. She clenched the tablet between her molars. _Failure over negligence…_

The crunch was the last thing she heard before darkness slipped around her.

[/_end tracks_]

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes]<strong>

I admit – I blitzed through the last 4000 words of this. We got pulled from Pendleton to babysitting some minesweepers bound for the Strait of Harmuz with twelve hour shifts before being pulled for an alcohol awareness/life counseling course (all of us under the tender age of 26). The last good section of this was written in the van on the way to Sand Diego and right here in the barracks while I should be sleeping or studying.

I told you all it would be a hell of a ride – and I hope it certainly delivers. A few notes – Yes, for you MDs out there – Atropine is typically an injection with sodium chloride solution. However, tropane alkaloids can also be administered orally (hence why you shouldn't eat chloroplast-rich tissues of the Solanacae family – or Nightshades, such as Potatoes, eggplants, Tomatoes… you all are giving me the "bullshit" stare, right – look it up … the parts we normally eat are fine… the other parts… not so much – and you shouldn't even touch Nightshade).

Further – in the phonetic alphanumerical expression – the term "Fife" is used for "five". "Nine" is Niner – "Oh" is Zero… and there is no such thing as "Over and out." Over implies that you are finished with your statement and awaiting response. Out implies that you are finished with the conversation and have no further need for the line. "over and out" is, thus, an oxy-moron.

I modeled the poison countermeasures after the Chemical and Biological injections we are issued in the military. The first one is a round of broad-spectrum anti-bad. The second, if that doesn't work, is atropine and some other fun things that won't necessarily kill you any faster than what you've already got. The third is adrenaline and adrenal stimulants designed to turn you into a locomotive that will get the most use out of you before you die.

Cheery discussion, I know.

Oh, and let the hate-mail begin. Free Naruto-Universe story (or a universe I am familiar with) to anyone who can correctly guess what Sasuke is up to in this story. Rest assured – there is a clear plan on my part – the trick is just getting the characters to go along with it.

Anyway – Aim Out.

[There's a lot there at the end, but I'll leave it. It's kind of relevant.]


	11. 11: With a Lullabye

Foreword]

Hello, again. Just so you all know – I'll be securing an artist for a 10K hit promo picture of some kind (and probably 25 and 50K at this rate… you all racked up 1400 hits in less than 24 hours with that last chapter – granted, half of you were reading through all ten chapters, but still). I find the attention addicting (just be careful… I need to be able to fit my head through doorways, you know).

Anyway - you all have probably noticed, but I like to be a bit vague and secretive about the plot and events. I will not always have characters shouting out the name of their attacks, or even provide much of an explanation for them in conversational dialogue or third person rhetoric. There should be a little mystery to it.

Finally… this chapter is not going to be as large as the last one. I don't have enough MP to cast Limit Break again (in reference to being over 9,999 words). Cue the over 9000 jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: With a Lullabye<strong>

Sakura sighed, having affixed the tag to the fading life before her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Lady Chiyo." She removed the glove on her right hand long enough to touch the tag, filling the small device with a portion of chakra. "But for what it's worth… that was one amazing fight. Thank you for pushing me beyond my former self." The girl stood and turned away. The tag would hold Chiyo's soul long enough for the specialized sealing squads to get around to pulling her out of Kabuto's grasp for good.

_What a crazy world we live in… even the dead cannot find peace or sanctity from war._ Sakura wondered if she should place it in her will to seal her soul away. _Fucking zombie ninjas… a year ago, I would have thought cremating bodies and sealing souls, to prevent powerful ninja from being resurrected, to be a bad joke._

The sound of heavy footsteps on grass broke her from the thought. A cautious survey identified Temari in a full sprint toward the pink haired girl. Sakura had time to cinch her glove back on and brush a few puppet debris from her hair before the blonde slid to a stop in front of her.

"Shizune…" Temari panted "Hanabi… now!" The blonde seized the pinkette forcibly and began hauling ass back in the direction she came.

Sakura realized her radio had met an unfortunate end in her combat against Lady Chiyo. She had assumed Shizune successfully intercepted Hanabi without incident. There was a saying about assumptions. "What happened?" Sakura stumbled on Temari's legs; their stride far longer than Sakura's.

Temari struggled against her instincts to pant; it only tired one's diaphragm out. "Hanabi bit…" She breathed. "The pill when Shizune… made the intercept."

"Oh Hanabi…" Sakura whispered under her breath. _I'm so sorry, Hinata… _Sakura wasn't exactly close to Hinata; but the two were friends enough for Sakura to know the rumors about Hanabi were soap-opera inspired fiction.

The two tore into the underbrush as they left the clearing. The trees, here, were too small to support their weight; the largest only half-heartedly contested Choji's circumference. Sakura found the action of running to be more of a series of zig-zag diagonal lunges as opposed to straight-line leaps; low hanging branches formed a gauntlet of cranial hazards. A small field of dark blue peeked briefly behind the sea of leaves, dipping in and out of view as if bobbing atop waves.

The scene slowly broke with the shrinking distance. One of Chiyo's white-clad puppets lay scattered to the left, Shizune working feverishly over a largely obscured Hanabi. The girls' mouth was smudged black with charcoal; her face an unnatural pink. A few tears splashed through the darkness dusting her lips, rolling like mercury to the ground.

"Sakura; I need a B-Twelve-A injection, now!" Shizune choked as she continued chest compressions.

Her mind dropping into gear, Sakura unsealed a syringe of Hydroxocobalamin – Vitamin B12a. Typical administration was through an intravenous drip over 15 minutes with a follow on dose in acute cases. That was _not_ an option. Readying the injection, she motioned Shizune to the side. A quick jerk with the teen's monstrous strength caused Hanabi's light mesh armor to yield. Instinctively, Sakura located the heart and plunged the syringe straight in.

5 grams of B12a shot into the girl's heart before being forced to other parts of the body by the resumed compressions and diffused through the fluids by osmosis. The compound was one of the few that bound to cyanide ions in the blood as well as in the cells – rendering the toxin inert before it was removed in the urine.

A few more hand seals released an oxygen mask with two small gas canisters affixed to the respirator. It was a relatively new model acquired with funding for the allied forces and incorporated technology that was uncommon in the chakra-endowed world. If the girl wasn't back before they ran out – she wasn't coming back. Hanabi's mouth was free of debris, spare for a film of charcoal dust/saliva mix, so the mask was secured in place.

An eternity of compressions followed the mask forcing the girl's chest to rise and fall periodically with oxygen-rich air. Finally, Shizune backed off, suppressing a sniffle.

Sakura's heart hit the ground. "I'll fill out the paperwork, Shizune. You've done…"

Shizune held up a hand. "No need for that." She said, fixated upon the body before her. "It took her long enough, but she's got a heartbeat, finally."

* * *

><p>A Mito-shaped figure crumbled to dust, obscuring the map of the river beneath. Dim candle light flickered in a dance across the large paper.<p>

"Hmm…" The white scaled figure of Kabuto mused.

"I told you that using the Impure World Resurrection on a Clan-Born Uzumaki was a bad idea… if you wanted them to remain under your control, that is." The stern voice observed from behind his ringed, purple mask.

"Perhaps I over-estimated my own abilities." Kabuto said, dismissively. "Either way, it was very interesting to see the forgotten arts of the Uzumaki at work."

Tobi looked darkly upon Kabuto. "She sealed herself inside Naruto, didn't she?"

"I never would have believed such fearsome sealing techniques to be possible, had I not witnessed them first-hand." His voice failed to conceal the smirk.

"You're creating quite a bit of trouble for me, Kabuto. I have half a mind to believe you intended for this to happen. I have seen the Uzumaki sealing techniques first-hand. There is a reason they were destroyed." Malice shifted between Tobi's syllables like waves of dark oil.

Kabuto merely smiled. "Meanwhile, your blood name is spastically blowing things up and recently killed one of my future research subjects."

"Now Sasuke is mine? I already agreed you could use him as one of your research subjects pending the completion of the Eye of the Moon project." Kabuto started to respond, but Tobi cut him off. "And for your sake, you had better hope he killed that Hyuuga. Her fixation upon the Uzumaki child will be quite troublesome." He paused before elaborating. "Those eyes are trouble, particularly hers."

Kabuto leapt at the opportunity. "My! Was that fear I just heard? Don't tell me the elite Uchiha – alleged descendants from the Sage of Six Paths, himself and inheritors of the Rinnegan – are afraid of the mere Hyuuga Byakugan."

Tobi winced. "Just as the Uzumaki are to the Senju; so, too, are the Uchiha to the Hyuuga."

"As I thought." Kabuto slithered.

"I trust you can keep _all __**four**_ of your research subjects in line." While contextually a question, Tobi's tone was anything but.

A white Zetsu padded into the room, setting a silver tray holding wine and two glasses on the nearby table. "Happy Four Month Anniversary, you two!" The whole room fell silent. "I just wanted to show my support even though I wasn't invited to be a bridesmaid."

Behind the mask, Tobi's eye twitched. Kabuto stared at the Zetsu, candle light dancing off his glasses as he slid them up the bridge of his nose with deliberate lethality.

* * *

><p>Naruto puzzled over the pile of ashes before him. He didn't recall actually killing his ancestor… in fact; she had distinctly apologized to him before using some kind of jutsu on him. So why was she dead... or not a zombie…thing… anymore? He spun defensively, suspecting she may have used some kind of substitution Jutsu, but found no indication of an impending attack.<p>

"Huh…" He wondered aloud. Then again, there was that voice he heard in his head. _That sounded a lot like her, but felt similar to how the…_ Naruto tensed at the thought. "Man… why does everyone related to me have to end up inside of me?"

"No homo?" Shikamaru's voice probed quizzically.

"I don't get it." Naruto said, relieved; tilting his head quizzically.

"Nevermind that." Shikamaru said, dismissively. "Looks like quite the party." He motioned to the area of overgrown roots and the fissure at the end. "Sounded like it, too."

"Yeah." He paused. "Hey! Shikamaru… You know that she was like my grandma, or something?"

The Nara smiled slightly. "Not exactly your grandmother… but a member of the Uzumaki clan, yes. Sounds like you two had a bit to talk about."

"Yeah…" Naruto's voice sank.

"To be honest, I'd like to hear about it. She was a pretty important person for our village, and knew much about the lost arts of your clan." Shikamaru offered to his friend.

"Maybe later… plus… I think she sealed herself inside me." The blonde said, almost sadly.

Shikamaru was silent as he considered the development. _So, that's how it is. I thought it odd Kabuto would even attempt to resurrect an Uzumaki… let alone Mito… and send her against Naruto. He's certainly making a lot of long-term plans, considering the world is about to end if the Akatsuki gets its way. He must have joined them to exploit the war._

In classic ANBU style, Kakashi whirled amongst leaves into existence, interrupting the Nara in his thoughts. "Ah, Shikamaru. I have been looking for you."

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto blurted out happily.

"Why, hello Naruto. I'm surprised to see you out here." Kakashi smiled despite the obvious lie. "But I'm here for Shikamaru."

"What do you have to report?" The dark haired Jonin asked casually.

"Supplemental forces, to include the Tsuchikage and Mizukage have been able to bring the region back under allied command. A full report of personnel and equipment will be run and submitted before the end of the week." The silver haired Jonin said with a sigh.

"Very well." Shikamaru said lazily. "Have there been any developments with your command?"

"Some of our embedded assets report that Kabuto has been actively pursuing those with blood line abilities. Former ROOT members have been contacted with offers to hold seats of power if they aid in the acquisition of other nations' blood line abilities." Kakashi eyed Naruto warily. "We… uh… should probably discuss other developments later."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, but his protest was interrupted by another arrival.

A Mist village hunter-ninja kneeled before Kakashi. "Commander Hatake, Violet Vixen's latest transmittal just cleared cryptography."

"Violet Vixen… that's Hinata's call-sign! So she's alive!" Naruto burst out. The blonde didn't exactly like that the nick-name, given to her by the primarily male members of the alliance, had been adopted as her official call sign… but he couldn't really deny that it was a fitting call sign. He and the Fox agreed, however, that it should be _his_ name for her.

Kakashi momentarily ignored the blonde, taking the scroll. "Thank you. You are dismissed." With that, the other ninja dispersed as quickly as she had appeared. He paled after a brief look at the scroll. "Shikamaru… this is best delivered to you."

The typically lazy Nara snatched the scroll and read it with voracious eyes. Naruto could almost see the immense mind of the young man processing the information as he read. "This… is not good."

"What is it?" Naruto took a few steps forward in an attempt to read. Moments ago, he was told Hinata was dead… and now she was filing reports. While he wasn't exactly her official boyfriend, he did have an overwhelming instinct telling him that he was entitled to her words, given the situation.

"It's an intelligence report, Naruto. Right now, less than a day's march away, are two Akatsuki encampments with enough support for two reinforced infantry divisions." Shikamaru said sternly.

"Wait… what?" Naruto didn't comprehend.

"Hinata's latest mission uncovered two Akatsuki bases, and there are enough supplies there to support over twenty-four thousand infantry. Not only that, but they have some rare mechanized support units along with clearings for air assets to use." Shikamaru explained, thinly veiling irritancy.

Naruto's eyes rolled back as he contemplated the numbers. 24,000 was a lot of people; he couldn't imagine how many bowls of Ramen it would take to keep them fed each day. "But that won't stop us, right Shikamaru?"

The Jonin gave an exaggerated blink. "Naruto…" The sight of a shadow on the ground interrupted his reply.

The source turned out to be the Tsuchikage, floating with a sizable complement of ninja, to include the Mizukage, toward them. "Alright, Kid Commando, it's time to see if you live up to your reputation." The elder Kage chided as he brought the group to the ground a few meters away.

"About that," Shikamaru started. "There's been a development. A forward recon team uncovered evidence of an Akatsuki deployment of two reinforced infantry divisions about a day's march from here." The group looked incredulous. "They have some mechanized assets as well as clearings for use by air assets." He finished.

"Two _**divisions**_!" The two Kage replied in unison.

"Not directly observed, but the support exists for them." Shikamaru elaborated.

"Well, fuck our ass." A large Hidden Cloud ninja burst with a mild laugh of disbelief.

"Exactly." Shikamaru said. "I'm giving the order for the 4th Division to bug out."

"What? But Shikamaru…" Naruto contested.

"Boy!..." The elder Kage began.

Shikamaru cut him off. "Naruto, this is my decision. Part of being a good Ninja is knowing when you can't fight. We _cannot_ fight against those numbers. Not here, not now."

Naruto clenched his fists. "But… Octopops and I…"

"May as well be handed to Madara on a silver platter if we stay here." The Mizukage completed for the blonde. A stone table blasted into existence beside her.

Naruto slouched, defeated. A map of unknown origins was rolled out on the newly christened table as voices began chattering and bodies flowing into business.

"What is our time table?"

"Thirty-Six hours at the most." Shikamaru's voice.

"The armories weren't set up to be broken down that fast." A heavy voice interjected.

"What? Why not?" A shrill voice demanded.

"We were supposed to be attacking the Akatsuki and reinforcing those positions from the rear – they are over-stocked, if anything."

"Whose pillow did the Good Idea Fairy shit that out on?" A light but gravelly voice said, garnering a couple laughs.

"Enough. Take the most of what we can. Destroy the rest." Shikamaru, again.

"We need to start relaying some of these orders. Can someone get us some field radios?" It was the voice that'd mentioned the good idea fairy.

"Good idea. It's starting to get hot out here, too. Get someone to track down some water." The Tsuchikage offered.

"Steal it if necessary, sir?" A sly voice said, affectionately.

"No. We don't steal. We tactically acquire." Again, the voice that had mentioned the good idea fairy. A few laughs followed.

Naruto backed away from the managed chaos uneasily. This was not his element, and he really wanted answers about Hinata. How long ago had the message been sent? _Kabuto could have just been trying to mess with me. He does all kinds of crazy stuff… like when he gave us the book about the Akatsuki… and joined the Akatsuki. Man… that guy is nuttier than Sasuke in a squirrel suit._ Naruto suppressed a laugh… Sasuke would _never_ live that down.

Another ANBU appeared, kneeling before Shikamaru. "Commander; the latest report from Da Vinci."

"Thank you." Shikamaru took the report. "Stand by; I have flash priority traffic to pass."

The ANBU member tensed. Flash priority traffic meant serious shit was going down. "Yes, sir."

Shikamaru read the report and cringed, turning to the rest of the table to break up another argument about the merits of the good idea fairy's latest excrement. Naruto sank a bit more, having hoped it would be about Hinata.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru jabbed in his direction from over the mob forming about the table. "Find Hanabi! Take her straight to Second Division's encampment! Do _**not**_, under _**any**_ circumstance, let her out of your sight! Epically destroy anything or anyone that gets in the way!" He gave an exasperated expression at the mass of people around him. "Hey! If you aren't a Kage or staff Jonin – Go stand way the hell over there and await instruction! . . . Except you, Ikari – you stay here!"

"Shika… What's going…" The blonde started in confusion.

"I don't have time to explain everything! Just go! Now!" _Before the Hyuuga lose all of their heiresses…_ He thought, solemnly.

_For Shikamaru to be this… alive… this must be bad._ The field exploded into clones of Naruto as they all dashed off in search of the team he was charged with leading. _Granny is going to kill me…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke relaxed into the natural hot spring. Everything hurt. He'd come away with far more severe injuries than he'd allowed for in his plans, though he was still surprised to be alive. He'd vastly underestimated the Hyuuga girl… in more ways than one. Kabuto, apparently, had his eye on her.<p>

Having fought the girl, he was beginning to understand why. Her default Byakugan made her very fierce competition, even to one with an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan – as good as it got for an Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't sure how the maturity of the Byakugan was measured, but the Sharingan was considered mature when it developed three tomoe – and the Mangekyo only a response to extreme mental stress. Killing one's best friend was usually sufficient to create that stress, but Sasuke had begun to wonder if that was just the perverse, expedient methods of Madara.

Briefly, the young Uchiha considered the possibility of a second stage to the Byakugan. _360 degree x-ray vision with the ability to see chakra and chakra networks with some members having several kilometer radii to that ability… I can't even think of something to add to that._ _… Unless it allowed them to strike chakra points simply by looking at them… yeah, I need to find something else to think about, now._

A swirling field of black shimmered at the edge of the spring. The purple mask hadn't fully materialized before Madara began speaking. "Sasuke… you know Kabuto is difficult to work with. So, please help me to understand why it is you seem to take every opportunity to provoke his displeasure."

"Snakes and I have a rather rocky past." Sasuke replied defiantly.

Madara sighed, rubbing his mask. "Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why you had to run a search and destroy on the Hyuuga girl. Not only did that piss Kabuto off, but you're damned lucky to have come out of that alive, from the looks of it."

"She had intelligence regarding active force deployments. That information could not be allowed to fall into enemy hands." The boy replied smugly.

"According to the reports I read… you were responsible for isolating her from her team long before she discovered the encampment. I'm afraid I just don't understand why you would do such a thing." The elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes behind the mask.

"I was merely trying to steer them away from the camps and prevent their discovery – a certainty had I not gotten involved. Things got out of hand, and it was necessary to neutralize the Hyuuga the only way I could." Dismissiveness filled his response.

"Very well." Madara ceded. "However, from here on, be aware that you answer to the Akatsuki for your actions. It would be wise to keep that in mind."

"On that note… could you start knocking, or something? You have a creepy habit of showing up when I'm naked." The junior Uchiha jabbed.

Madara laughed as the space in front of him swirled. "Just remember, Sasuke. It's not rape if I yell surprise."

"Creepy bastard." Sasuke shivered in the hot spring after the figure had disappeared into the vortex. Orochimaru, at least, was only gay in his fashion sense. To be honest, though, he preferred the dreaded squirrel suit to Orochimaru's chest-exposing metrosexual attire and the Akatsuki robes. He would never admit it – especially not to Naruto – but at least the squirrel suit gave him some measure of anonymity.

* * *

><p>Several memories suddenly merged into Naruto's mind. It smelled of explosive tags, oil, and metal in the direction of the camp he had send Hanabi and Konohamaru to. A few other memories noted the smell of wood and dirt. <em>This doesn't look good.<em>

He dispersed his other clones, forming new ones to fan out toward what he could only guess was a battleground. He pushed himself harder as the clones' memories merged more completely. _Konohamaru and Hanabi were part of __**that**__!_ _Dear God… Please, let them be okay._

He hopped along a small gulley that ran most of the way to where he was going. Large boulders periodically jetted from the ground, forming perfect hard points for strong leaps. The blonde found that he liked the terrain. It was a little rockier than the terrain around the Leaf, but that wasn't really a bad thing. _I should come back here, someday, after the war is over. Yeah! I can bring Hinata along and we can…_ His thoughts stopped, dead. A moment or two passed before he realized that he, too, stopped running.

_No… I have to find Hanbi._ Naruto willed himself to move, forcing his mind to focus on the task at hand. A new memory merged with his, and Naruto shot out of the gulley and onto a trail. _Must have been deer that made this. There are some like this near the Leaf._ He pushed harder down the trail, challenging every ounce of his legendary stamina. Voices could be heard just ahead.

He slammed into dense underbrush, almost without warning. Skidding to a stop in the leaves and falling to his side, he realized the trail had ended at the intersection of another. He sprung up, coming face-to-face with an equally alarmed Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him as a reflex to the sight of his face.

"Jesus, Sakura!" Temari gasped, dark brown locks of hair trailing down her left shoulder.

"Ow!" Naruto wailed. "Every damned time! Why?" He winced, pulling himself free of the thorny bush kind enough to intercept his ballistic trajectory.

"I'm sorry; it's a reflex to blondes with whisker marks." The pink haired girl flipped her hand.

"That's not… Hanabi!" Naruto shot past Sakura to Temari. "What happened?"

"A lot." Temari answered, vaguely. "Between saving Konohamaru's life and skirmishing with two platoons' worth of puppets before subsequently attempting to commit suicide when she was captured… she's proven herself to be quite the little badass." She elaborated.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What!"

"She's okay, now." Sakura intervened before the hyperactive blonde had an aneurism. "But we need to get her back to better facilities to take care of her, and we can't use a teleportation tag for it. The summoning crews have been too heavily strained with fighting all over creation, today." Her voice trailed off.

Naruto took a mildly aggressive stance. "Shikamaru told me to take her to the Second Division's camp and not let her out of my sight."

"Hello... Leaf to Naruto… she's just been in battle and filled full of God only knows what kind of poisons _before_ she decided to pop a cyanide tablet. The girl was running on pure adrenaline the last few minutes she was conscious. She needs a little more than big brother tucking her into bed."

Perhaps the fatigue was getting to him, but Naruto was in no mood for arguments. The Nine Tails cloak flared to life around Naruto in response.

"Naruto! What the hell! This isn't funny, you idiot!" Terror flashed through Sakura's eyes. Two red arms of chakra shot out from the cloak, one jabbing Temari in the shoulder, the other grabbing Sakura before giving her a firm rattle to jar her teeth.

"Just had to make sure you were the real deal." Naruto relaxed, dismissing the cloak. "If you don't mind, though… I feel like I should be the one to carry her." Shame crept into his voice as he looked solemnly toward Temari.

The blonde woman thought about taking the time to lecture the blonde, but passed. There would be time for it, later. Aside from that, he seemed to have already learned the lesson said lecture would be attempting to beat into him. "Sure. She seemed to have taken a liking to you, anyway."

A few awkward moments passed, getting the slender girl situated comfortably on Naruto's back, before the group continued walking. "Thank you." Naruto said, abruptly. "For keeping them alive… both of them."

Sakura looked over to her long-time team-mate with a slightly puzzled expression. A myriad of emotions danced across the blonde's whiskered face. "Naruto… there's no need to…"

"I was supposed to be their leader, Sakura. I should have been there. I shouldn't have let them off on their own, like that. If Temari hadn't been there…" Naruto choked.

The pink haired teen perked an eyebrow. This wasn't the first time Naruto had pulled an obviously dumb maneuver that nearly got people killed… _why all the emotion_? "Naruto… what's wrong?" She asked, softly.

The blonde young man flinched in a moment of panic. He'd been caught. "Y-You do the medical stuff, right?" He paused, taking her compassionate "duh" nod as verification. "Have you heard anything about Hinata?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "No… Should I?"

The Uzumaki looked down. "I don't know." He paused, as if contemplating his words. "Kabuto told me Sasuke killed her. But right after that, Kakashi got a report from her. The Tsuchikage and Mizukage showed up with a bunch of others and things got crazy. Then, Shikamaru got another report from Sai and told me to find Hanabi and destroy anything that got in the way of taking her back to Second Division."

A worried frown crossed the pinkette's face as she peered around Naruto to meet Temari's echoed expression. "Hey… you two seem to have this under control." Temari started. "It sounds like I should go ahead over to Shikamaru and see what needs to be done, there. You know how men can get when they start arguing about the good idea fairy."

"Yeah, I think we have this. Let Shikamaru know that Naruto and I have Hanabi. Be sure to get some rest, soon. You look exhausted." Sakura observed.

"Hah! Look at this guy, right here." She pointed to Naruto. "If he sits down for so much as ten seconds, he'll be out. You look like you're running on empty, too."

"Meh." Sakura shrugged. "I'll manage."

"Hey! Brother Blonde!" Temari poked the Genin. "Don't beat yourself up. When your friends make mistakes, you still help them out – because they are your friends. When you make mistakes, they still help you out – because they are your friends. I would have died long ago or killed off plenty of genin were it not for the friends I have."

Naruto looked up at her, his expression lightened a little. "Thanks, Temari. Gaara's got a pretty cool big sister."

"Don't you dare tell anyone I was nice to you!" She called back over her shoulder. "If anyone asks, I beat you senseless with this fan before hitting you with a gust of wind so hard that I claimed a new distance record." She shot off into the underbrush before anyone could muster a reply.

Naruto sighed. "Still, it's hard not to worry about Hinata."

Sakura ran her tongue along the bottom of her teeth. Tsunade's words echoed in her mind: _In the medical profession, sometimes the best way to deliver bad news is to do it bluntly._ She considered her words carefully, none the less. "Naruto…" She began. "It... Hinata…" she stumbled. His eyes bore down upon her, expectantly… innocently, even. "She probably won't be coming back." Even as she said it… knew it in her mind… her life would take a while to accept it. Months would pass before she stopped reflexively looking to invite the shy Hyuuga along for lunch or other social events; months before anything belonging to the girl was touched, lest she find it out of place upon her return.

"I kind of guessed." Naruto sighed, an odd mix of grief and relief, while appearing to try and hug the girl situated on his back. "I just wanted to hear a straight answer from someone who wasn't a living, breathing mind-fuck."

"I'm sorry I…" she paused for a moment before reaching up to key her microphone. "Go for ArchAngel Two." Naruto looked on; annoyed by the voice he knew to exist yet could not hear. "Two copies all, Hotel. Update; currently in company with Orange Blitz, Sandy Wind has departed for the Armchair, over." Another pause. "Roger, moving now." She dropped her hand from the radio.

"What was that all about?" The blonde queried.

"This whole region is bugging out. We're going to link up with the main medical branch at Second Divison's encampment. You'll be able to see Konohamaru, there, and we can make sure Hanabi is taken care of." Sakura explained.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that…." Naruto trailed off.

"Typical idiot." Sakura ribbed.

"We better pick up the pace, then." Naruto prodded. "It took us nearly twelve hours, and that was moving all quick-like." Naruto didn't bother to mention that he was already on 48 hours without sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes]<strong>

I cranked this chapter out. I'm in the groove for the time being, and am surprisingly motivated to write transitional chapters (and I hope it is conveyed in the writing – I hate publishing a chapter I regret ever starting – I feel that it carries over into the reading experience, somehow; no matter how well you edit and tweak the chapter).


	12. 12: Bug Out

[Foreword]

_**Critical Post-Publish Update: I just realized that I had forgotten to give credit where credit was due. The picture described on Hinata's shelves is based upon a piece of work titled "Before The Storm" by "kunoichi-san." It is one of the most beautiful NarutoxHinata fan-arts I've seen - both in the quality of work and in the mood it captures. My apologies for failing to mention this and having to add it as an update later.**_

As a few have pointed out – Naruto seems a bit out of character. There's a method to the madness. I will let the story elaborate more upon that (for those who haven't received a personal explanation). I'll just state that I'm glad you all posted and honest review of the chapter.

Another thing I'd like to point out… this is not a "strong Naruto" fiction. Naruto =/= "I win." He's not a one-man-army that can miraculously do whatever comes to mind with little consequence. He's one cog in the machine… granted – a key cog… but there's more at work here than him. This means he's slightly 'nerfed' by comparison to the canon series.

Just a note – I'm including references to the Zoids Chaotic Century OST… the tracks are arranged rather interestingly, with multiple pieces per track – so I have to distinguish them by times. Some of them will be familiar to you – Robert Etoll's work is used in quite a few television productions (because he's good).

Now, enough of me – on to the story you all came to read:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Bug Out<strong>

[/_Zoids Chaotic Century OST 3: Track 03 (2:00-3:37)_]

Kosuke leaned back into the firm brace the wok on his back provided. It could be surprisingly comfortable, at times; especially in the overly utilitarian design of covered wagons. The wooden frame of the bench would shift and warp during the ride; that just wouldn't do for an aging man. A young woman from the sand strode around the end of the wagon, lifting her bag of gear to the awaiting hands. A blue wrap was pulled tight across her long auburn hair; the sand emblem secured firmly to its center. She climbed nimbly up the small ladder to sit across from Maruboshi.

A man, a blur among the many faces, lifted and slid the ladder back into its place. The girl looked across at the older man, worriedly. "This has been absolutely crazy." She vented.

A ninja from the hidden stone stood toward the front, reaching over the accumulated bags to rap on the wooden frame. "Good to go!" He yelled before sitting down.

"War is never anything but." The old man observed. The wagon started moving, rattling him inside his repurposed cookware. The wagon didn't bounce over holes so much as crash into them.

"Well, it's just… not a day ago, we…" She started before a loud voice interrupted.

"Woa-Woa-Woa! Hold up!" A Hidden Cloud ninja yelled from next to the girl. A young boy, likely a Genin, sprinted toward the departing wagon with his bag twisting and bouncing through the dirt behind him.

"Hold up!" Several voices echoed in staggered intervals as the wagon slowly came to a halt.

The muscular ninja from the Land of Lightning strode to the edge of the wagon; tossing the panting child's bag atop the others before whipping him up into the wagon with one swift motion. "Damn, boy! Was your team leader about to fuck you over and make you walk?"

"N-No…" The boy stammered before taking a seat next to the girl from the Hidden Sand.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll hook you up once we get out of here." The man softened, seeing the boy was intimidated. He walked back to his seat, and the Stone ninja rapped on the wood once more.

Once again, the wagon began crashing along. The girl looked over at the young boy. "Hi! My name is Sari." She smiled.

"I-I'm Shinji." The boy said nervously. He turned to look outside, captivated by the camp deteriorating before his eyes. Several ninja remained behind, dashing through the smoke left from burning flares as they stacked mesh armors on top of the intense heat sources. Two large tents that could not be packed up had been broken and tossed into a large burn pile. Another team of ninja tossed scrolls, leather armor, and cloth onto the fire.

Sari looked cautiously at the boy for a moment. "Hey." She waited for him to turn to her. "Where is home for you?"

"Oh… I guess you would say it's the Land of Waves." He said, softly.

"The land of waves, huh? Do you have any family there?" Sari said, trying to keep the boy's mind away from the events outside. A few Jonin stalked through the encampment, tasking Chunin and making marks on lists.

"Not exactly…" He trailed off.

Sari perked an eyebrow beneath her concealing bangs. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like to talk about it." He said, evasively.

"Just let the boy be." Kosuke advised. "We've got a long ride ahead; plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked, enthusiastically compared to his previous tone.

"Last I heard - we were heading to reinforce Second Division." Kosuke stroked his chin.

"I got through the grape vine that we were falling all the way back to the Hidden Springs." The Cloud ninja interjected.

"We may end up doing that, but the last word I got was that we were heading for Second Division." The Stone ninja offered.

The wagon crashed hard into a hole, tilting the whole frame enough to force everyone to shuffle for balance. "Kind of hard to believe we were all ready to fight each other little more than a day ago." Sari mused aloud.

"Hey, at least you bastards bleed like I do when you get cut." The cloud ninja said, heartily. This garnered a tense laugh from the group, many hadn't spoken at all.

[_/End Track_]

* * *

><p>[<em>Nightwish: Century Child; "Ever Dream"_]

Gentle warmth permeated the whole of existence; the soft, comforting mass tucked firmly in an embrace. Instinct nuzzled against its smooth caress; deep, sweet scents flooded over the gentle rustling in the background. Rustling?

Eyes of ice burst open, their body ached from pulling out of the fantasy of denial's dream. An unfamiliar man sat at the shelf, fumbling through clothing. The eyes had no memory of getting here; much less did they possess the consciousness to begin figuring out how long. They did, however, know where he was.

With inhuman speed, Naruto strode to stand before the man. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

Akamaru nuzzled into the leg standing next to him. The canine accomplice's typically goofy expression was replaced with one of solemn support.

"I know, buddy. I'll be alright, though." Kiba had stopped to stare for a moment at Hinata's tent. Somehow, he still expected to see her duck out from under the canvas with her morning cinnamon roll. His brain knew it wouldn't happen… but his eyes were still convinced in their patience.

"Wrong answer!" A familiar, loud voice boomed from inside the tent.

Kiba and Akamaru barely had time to take a step forward before a dark haired man in a formal kimono ejected from the tent. He was airborne for a few seconds of eternity before crashing back to the foot-worn ground. Matted blonde hair burst out behind him, standing firmly in front of the tent.

"Naruto, what the hell!" Kiba demanded.

"Can you believe this jerk!" The blonde's eyes locked on the intruder. "He says he's here to make sure the court has a list of all Hinata's stuff!"

Kiba recoiled slightly. _Damn, those bastards are fast._ "Wait… Naruto, slow down."

"I don't know what you need that list for, but you're not making it!" Naruto shouted at the man.

A small crowd had collected several meters away. The man stood, dusting himself off. "The court needs a full inventory of Hyuuga Hinata's estate so they can oversee the dispersal of her assets to surviving…"

"To _what_!" The Uzumaki interrupted.

Kiba moved quickly toward his friend. _This is going to be bad…_ "Naruto, calm down. He's supposed to be here."

"Kiba? What do you mean?" A wounded expression crossed the blonde's face.

"He means that once someone dies; the court does an inventory of that person's belongings as soon as possible to ensure no one loots their estate." The man interjected, officially.

"And skirts around taxes…" Kiba added, sourly.

"Wait…" Naruto said, taking a step back. "You don't believe Kabuto, do you?"

"What's that snake got to do with this?" The scruffy young man demanded.

"Kabuto tried to tell me that Sasuke killed Hinata." The blonde explained. "But… you know Sasuke… You don't believe that, do you?"

Kiba couldn't have looked more appalled. "Look, you naïve idiot!" He grabbed Naruto by the shirt, jerking him close. "I was there! Her scent was all over the place! Sasuke left behind nothing but ashes and that damned black flame of his!"

"He wouldn't…" Naruto protested.

"For Christ's sake! Open your eyes!" Kiba yelled into the orange ninja's face. "That bastard was an arrogant little prick before he became a walking shit-stain when he joined Orochimaru!"

"Damnit, Kiba!" Naruto pushed back, gaining leverage. "I know she's not dead!"

Akamaru stood off to the side of the two, expressing a sad whimper. Kiba threw the blonde off, giving him a shocked, pained expression. "What? Because you _love_ her!" The Inuzuka spat. "The girl sat next to you in class for years, adoring your very existence, and you never once bothered to see what was right there!" Poison dripped from his voice. "You always had a hard-on for Sas-gay! All that mattered to your punk ass was to be someone in his eyes! Even now! You choose him over her!" Fluid burned behind his eyes, blurring his vision. "She died in a war to protect you… and she still plays second fiddle to that bastard."

Everything was silent for a few moments before it broke upon Kiba's second wind. "And you know what the sad thing is, Naruto?" He paused for effect. "She would stand here and defend you, now. Somehow, she would find some kind of wisdom or sense to you. But without her – whatever that wisdom might be – is lost to the rest of us."

Naruto trembled – shook uncontrollably with an anger he couldn't place. It came from countless sources: the man from the court; Kiba's harsh words; Sasuke's emo bullshit; the fact he'd been woken up; and he was even slightly angry with Hinata, for having been so timid all those years. All those years that could have been… another thing he was angry about… why hadn't he seen her earlier? Sure – she'd been quiet, timid… but the food made in his likeness should have clued him in. Kiba was right… if he hadn't been so fixated on his rivalry with Sasuke… If he'd only focused on what mattered.

"Kiba…" Naruto said firmly. "She's not gone."

"Just… stop, Naruto." Kiba turned away. He paused for a moment before turning back around. "You're turning into him, you know? There's not a whole lot of room in your life for anyone but Sasuke… and you'll forsake us all just as he did in pursuit of Itachi." He turned and began walking away. "Come, Akamaru." The dog looked longingly at the blonde before turning with a whimper.

Naruto whirled around, briefly, to visually poll the crowd around him. Every eye on him echoed his childhood. A few held sympathy behind the scorn; but it was clear he was viewed as the problem. He frowned, ducking back inside the tent. _How the hell did I get here, anyway?_

The blonde surveyed the tent as he stepped inside. It was, spare for the slept-in bed, exactly as Hinata had left it. He padded over to the shelf, searching desperately for something he couldn't describe until he found it. A picture haunted from above; in part of the rebuilt town, Hinata smiled happily from her perch atop Naruto's shoulders. Storm clouds were moving in behind them, a cool ink beneath their warm smiles.

Her old, tan jacket hung from a loose nail on the right side of the shelves; its Fire Nation emblem greeting anyone who walked in. Gently, Naruto cradled the sleeve, running his hand along the fabric. Looking closely, he could see where the young girl had meticulously patched and mended the beloved jacket. His fingers stroked the threads reverently, as if trying to find some sealed-away final touch of her skin.

Thinking back, she'd looked adorable in those days; not that she didn't, now, but her body elicited more… desire, these days. Suddenly, Naruto was presented with a conundrum. It wasn't what he liked about Hinata… but whether he found those things attractive before, or after they'd started… hanging out… dating? The curve of her hips is what did it for him, to be honest. The pervy sage had raved about breast size, but Naruto found himself drawn more to the wider hips than anything else. Not that Hinata represented a compromise on the issue.

_I should have held her, more._ Closeness was an intangible thing before her. The trust it took to allow another independent person with their own agenda, goals, and free will close to you was… well, under-appreciated. The blonde had learned to conceal the fact he was hand-shy by standing out of arm's reach by force of habit… but the fact was that he still got nervous when people were too close to him; having Sakura as a team-mate only reinforced the importance of distancing one's self from others.

Naruto sighed, sitting on the bed before collapsing to his side. He snuggled the Hinata-scented pillow. More sleeping; more dreaming, would be welcome. He wanted to pull the blankets of fantasy back in their place between him and the cold breath of reality. _I don't believe she's gone. I … I know Sasuke has done some crazy things… but…_

"Naruto… Are you alright?" Neji's cool voice betrayed a bit of concern as he ducked into the tent.

Naruto sat for a moment. "No… I'm not." He decided, sitting upright.

"No one expects you to be." The Hyuuga placidly stated, striding over to sit at a comfortable distance.

"I mean… I don't remember getting here… and Kiba's right; I'm turning into Sasuke… and there was that guy making a list for the court…" Naruto vented in random strings of babbling.

"Wait… slow down… Let's start from the beginning." Neji tried to calm his friend. "You brought Hanabi in last night with Sakura before passing out from exhaustion. I decided this was as good a place as any to let you sleep."

_Thank God, an answer!_ Naruto's mood brightened a little. "Well, when I woke up a little bit ago, there was this guy going through Hinata's stuff. I got carried away and threw him out when he said he was making a list for the court. Kiba was standing outside and…"

Neji tensed. "Wait… that man said he was working on behalf of the court?"

"Yeah. He had dark hair, square glasses with no bottoms, and smelled like markers." Naruto elaborated. "Why? Did you see a different one?"

_Hinata isn't officially KIA…_ "No, just making sure I heard you correctly." He evaded. "I'm sorry, continue."

"Well, Kiba and I got into an argument…." The blonde drifted, unsure how to continue.

"That, I did hear." Neji spared his friend the play-by-play.

"You did?" Naruto winced.

"There are not many who didn't." The Hyuuga noted.

"Kiba is right, isn't he? I…"

"In some ways." Neji interrupted, calmingly. "He speaks as Hinata's team mate, friend, and admirer. He watched Hinata struggle for your attention, and reacted defensively of her." The blonde shifted to stare into his own lap. "However… it was the challenge of being beside you that motivated Hinata to overcome her inhibitions; just as the pursuit of Sasuke has made you into the Hero of the Leaf. Kiba has a point, but he also doesn't see what I do. You have always wanted to be the Hero of the Leaf; but would you have been that hero if you had given up on Sasuke, or he'd returned willingly?"

Naruto pondered the thought for a moment. "So… what you're saying is that if Hinata got what she wanted easily, then she would not have gotten as strong as she did?"

Neji smiled. "Exactly."

The Uzumaki donned a worried expression. "I'm sorry Neji… I have been acting like I'm the only one hurt by all of this."

The Hyuuga gave a dismissive wave. "There is something else Kiba doesn't know. ANBU investigators found no conclusive proof that Hinata was killed. Her official status is missing." Neji braced – he was gambling Naruto's reaction.

The blonde shocked Neji with his response. Rather than making any sudden movements, he simply tilted onto his side and hugged the pillow tightly. "I… I want to find her…" A few drops glossed the bridge of his nose. "But I don't even know where to start..."

Silence sat between them for a moment.

"I'm not sure which is worse…" Naruto continued suddenly. "Thinking she is gone forever, or wondering if she's caught in some dungeon praying to be saved. Every bone in me wants to find her – to fill this entire valley with shadow clones. But if I do something like that… it will be no different than when I left Hanabi and Konohamaru."

Neji placed a hand on his friend's upper arm. "You're not alone, Naruto. We are all in this war together, and will all be looking for Hinata. We need you ready to kick in the door once we find out which one she's behind."

"I'll be sure to put my strongest Rasengan through it." The blonde laughed snottily into the pillow; mental images of a peaceful, unsuspecting door spontaneously exploding under the space-destroying force of a frustration-tempered Rasengan.

"That is a much more fitting attitude for you, Naruto." The Hyuuga said, approvingly before he stood. "I'm afraid, however, that I must get back to work. Try not to let the waters between you and Kiba grow sour." He took a few steps toward the entrance.

"Hey, Neji…" Naruto sat up, the Hyuuga stopping to turn his head. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Naruto. Oh… Please do not say anything about Hinata's status to Kiba. You two can be similar in your compulsiveness." Neji slipped out of the tent.

The blonde considered what must have been the most insane morning he'd ever had. He couldn't charge off; no… But he couldn't sit and do nothing, either. He'd saved Sakura from Sasuke's insanity over a year ago because he'd done _something_. That need for action collided with a random thought, possibly from a movie; _The best thing about me… there's just so many of me…_ and a plan was soon formed.

[_/End Track_]

* * *

><p>[<em>Zoids Chaotic Century OST 01; Track 02 "Koutetuno doukoku" (00:00-01:05)_]

The field radio next to Shikamaru buzzed: "Armchair, Talon."

"Go for Armchair." Temari snatched the radio away.

"Lima Seven has visual on four battalion sized elements of Zetsu in the vicinity of Hoover and appear to be an advance force recon unit for the two Zetsu divisions; over." The voice relayed.

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Your call, _Armchair_." He teased.

She keyed the radio. "Armchair copies all. Prepare to relay coordinates to fire support, over."

"Roger, Armchair. Standing by on alternate frequency, over."

Shikamaru picked up another radio tuned to a different frequency. "Damocles, Armchair."

"Go for Damocles." A husky voice burst.

"Talon is authorized for fire mission, over." Practiced fluidity had him speaking with what sounded like enthusiasm.

The smile could be felt from the other side of the radio. "Roger that! Query on the target, over."

"Force Recon Teams. Please make them go away. Armchair out." The Nara looked down at the map spread across the stone table. A Chunin and Genin manned the watch, marking contacts and maintaining the logs as reports came in.

"Talon, Damocles." The fire support frequency squawked.

"Go for Talon."

"Waiting on your coordinates, over."

"Stand by…" Moments passed. "Total of four target areas: target one, Golf Fife Seven Two One Niner, elevation minus two hundred; target two, Golf Fife Seven Two Two Tree elevation minus one hundred; target tree, Golf Fife Seven Two Tree Zero, elevation minus three hundred; target four, Golf Fife Seven Tree Eight Four, elevation plus one hundred; over."

There was a pause. "Roger, Golf Fife Seven Two One Niner, elevation minus two hundred; Golf Fife Seven Two Two Tree elevation minus one hundred; Golf Fife Seven Two Tree Zero, elevation minus three hundred; Golf Fife Seven Tree Eight Four, elevation plus one hundred for a total of four targets; over."

"That is a solid copy, Damocles; over."

"Roger, Talon. Standby; spotting munitions inbound." Temari and Shikamaru both turned to look in the direction of 'Damocles.' Four rockets tore through the air with a sky-shattering roar.

An agonizing minute passed before the radio squawked again. "Damocles, Talon – all munitions on target. Fire for effect!"

"Roger that, Talon; Dropping the sword."

Barely a kilometer away from Shikamaru, a plethora of rockets 35 centimeters across began streaming in a chorus of ear-piercing shrills and earth-trembling roars. A joint project between the land of Iron and the Hidden Rain's industrial prowess; each rocket tore through the air with a voracious appetite for altitude. Small systems of spinning gyroscopes and inertial masses guided the rocket along a path relative to its starting location. The lethal stream nosed over, plummeting to the ground at speeds just above that of sound. Two hundred meters above each target, the frame tore apart, unleashing a storm of kunai with specialized explosive tags.

A few Zetsu looked up in time to have supersonic kunai splash through the flesh of their faces. None of the clones could react fast enough to avoid the timed explosives. With high explosive tags scattered across thousands of square meters, the frail bodies of all living organisms were smashed between competing overpressure waves; each registering hundreds of atmospheres. Even the remarkably wood-like bodies of the Zetsu were reduced to runny pulp, if not a misty haze over the valley.

Hiashi shivered. A disorientating amount of time passed between the sight of two thousand Zetsu 'evaporating' instantly and the corresponding sound. Explosives were interesting, acoustically. Up close, they were always a sharp, tight crack of some magnitude or another. Farther away, they were a dull, pinching clap against the ears.

The radio next to him squawked. "All stations; final bugout procedures complete; we are Golf Tango Foxtrot Oscar." The old Hyuuga sighed, picking up the radio before moving rapidly to the rendezvous point. 22,000 Zetsu were likely only an hour behind.

The Nara looked at his blonde accomplice after a remorseful look at the map. "Well… that was a hell of a show."

"Too bad that was the entire alliance inventory." Temari observed.

Shikamaru turned to Kakashi. "Let's finish setting up the house-warming presents so we can get the hell out of here."

[_/End Track_]

* * *

><p>[<em>Fairy Tail OST 1; Track 02 "Theme of Erza"_]

Hair crunched beneath her ear when she rolled to a cooler mound of softness. Light stroked the edge of vision; a cool embrace upon her feet as rebelled against the taut constraints of atrophy behind her knees. Her muscles stretched earnestly, feverishly combating the familiarity of stillness. She stretched her arms beneath her pillow before nuzzling closer to it.

Memories began spooling up within the voracious engine of her consciousness. Events played in her mind – flashes of concepts as opposed to complete thoughts. The momentary dodging of blades, the crunching of tablets in her molars, the resolve to throw herself into the maw like a berserker… It all stitched together up until the final moments.

Hanabi didn't want to open her eyes. _Do I want to be alive, right now?_ She rolled her eyes at her own reaction. _Well, I won't know that until I know where I am._ She cautiously opened the eye not smashed into her pillow. _Well, it doesn't look like something the Akatsuki would build. _The young Hyuuga closed her eye. _Snuggling this pillow is just too addicting to be healthy…_ She buried her face even deeper into the pillow with a sigh. Her body protested with energetic anticipation, insisting she'd had enough sleep. Her mind, however, craved sleep like a certain blonde craved ramen.

"You again!" An excitable voice rang out. _Think of the devil…_ Hanabi craned her body up; Naruto had leapt from a chair to confront an official-looking dark haired man. "Hinata is missing! Not dead! Stop looking for her stuff!"

Hanabi's brow lowered. _This… is off._ Chakra poured into her eyes and pain erupted in her brain as she slammed her eyes shut with a yelp. Reason choked on confusion momentarily. _That last… Damn!_

Naruto flinched at the yelp behind him. He broke his death-glare upon the lawyer to look worriedly upon the source. "Hanabi! You're awake!" He said, excitedly before noting her tightly shut eyes. "Hey… what's wrong?"

Hanabi ground her teeth, stubbornness steeled her nerves. _I refuse…_ The veins around her eyes bulged in response.

"Uh… yes, perhaps another time…" The man turned, nervously attempting to avoid another conflict.

"Who are you?" Hanabi's voice demanded, curiously. Tears glossed down her cheeks from her fully flared Byakugan.

The man's face betrayed shock before he bolted away. The Hyuuga shot from the bed, socks sliding across the wooden floor as she grabbed the door frame to round the corner. Recklessly, she surged down the long hallway after him. In a dexterous move surprising even herself; she slid right under a nurse as she exited from a room with only a pause in stride, continuing her inhuman sprint.

Naruto brushed past the flustered nurse, struggling to keep up with his nimble companion. "Hanabi! Wait!" He called. _Shit… what now?_

The girl exploded into the glaring sunlight, slamming into the wooden railing with a sock-enabled skid. Naruto's voice echoed from behind her. The man was already on the ground, making a break for the trees nearby. Pain flooded the front of her brain as she landed on the grass below, allowing her Byakugan to recede. Dew soaked through her socks; mushy masses about her feet as she tore across the manicured estate. Orange manifested beside her.

"What are you doing, Hanabi!" Naruto demanded.

"That's a high level transformation jutsu with a genjutsu overlay." She answered, digging deep to steel herself to activate her Byakugan, again. They hit the trees before she could try again, barked cylinders passing faster than thought could process. Only instinctive reaction allowed them to bounce and ricochet through the small forest.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as their paths merged.

"I don't know… I could only see signs of the technique, not through it." A barrage of shuriken greeted them as they entered a small clearing. Hanabi levied a sloppy but adequate defense, used to the advantages of her Byakugan.

They both landed in the small clearing as the man flashed a few hand signs. The ground beneath them slowly turned to fine, loose sand. Hanabi forced chakra through her feet, disintegrating her less than useful socks.

[_/Alt: Disturbed; The Lost Children, "Two Worlds"_]

A team of five blonde shadow clones burst into existence and charged the man. "Start talking!" They shouted in unison.

The man smirked, making a wide arc with his forward foot. A large wave of sand erupted from the sand and crashed down upon the clones, crushing their existence. "There isn't much to talk about." He whirled to the patter of feet tearing through sand, twisting under a chakra-infused strike.

The girl didn't break, pressing the engagement. Inside his reach, she swept her left hand toward his right elbow. He shifted as she thrust her other hand stiffly into his abdomen, surging chakra blindly into its mass. _There!_ Hanabi swept his legs, grabbing his wrist and wrenching on hit. The man rolled defensively; the Hyuuga countered by stretching his arm, bending it backwards over her leg. "Other arm out flat!" She ordered, stretching further while applying more pressure.

Metal clanged behind her. The man crumbled to sand as Hanabi turned to investigate. Naruto stood, a kunai in his hand grinding against the thin blade of a sword. The man's other arm palmed a trio of shuriken, hurling them at the blonde. Naruto broke, sliding back next to Hanabi.

Pink streaked into the man – a powerful punch reducing his mid-section to sand. Sakura followed through her target, twisting to a sliding stop facing the crumbling man. Shuriken arced within inches of her face, clattering against metal to her left. She whirled in time to catch the thin blade in her chest.

Two blonde clones burst from the sand in time for the pinkette to be replaced by a log firmly affixed to the sword. The original charged, interrupted as a stream of kunai and shuriken splashed through the figure of the man from above; sand erupting in place of blood. Naruto glanced above, catching sight of an ink-outline bird soaring through the air with Tenten aboard, scrolls dancing like ribbons around her.

The bun-haired weapon master trained a new stream of weapons down on another apparition of the man as it streaked toward Hanabi. The Hyuuga danced away, sand splashing under her feet. A set of ink tigers rushed past her and into her pursuer; reducing him to sand once more. _Need… to… see! _The girl paused next to Sakura as the teen slammed her fist into another apparition. Hanabi cursed her eyes. _Work, damn you…_ Impulse took hold of her, her network resonating with signs that danced incomprehensibly from her hands.

Two blonde clones rushed in from the tree line, skidding to a stop in the sand. Green chakra boiled in sheets off of the Hyuuga girl, grains of sand swirling gently into invisible streams of energy radiating about Hanabi. A pained, triumphant smile crawled across her face as she raised her head. Her eyes opened to reveal counter rotating symbols of Yin and Yang about her pupil. "I see you," her voice came out menacingly.

The young girl leapt, striking a region of sand with a projected wave of chakra. Sand peeled away like darkness before light; the man flew back, skidding in the sand. Hanabi was already behind him, a splash of green slammed into his drawn sword. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

A powerful force grabbed the girl, throwing her back as light blossomed before her. Blue arcs of electricity danced about the opposing chaos of a Rasengan. "Where's Hinata!" Naruto demanded; the Rasengan swelled in size. The two energies erupted, tossing the man backwards as his figure dissolved into that of Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't answer, flipping over a swirling array of kunai with tags stretched between them. He returned his own volley toward the orbiting Tenten. The Hyuuga's mysterious new ability collapsed around her. _Good… I don't like surprises._ Sasuke took the opportunity, sending the ember-petals of a phoenix flower jutsu arcing toward the girl. Naruto's clones threw her clear, intercepting the fire before dispersing.

"Answer me!" The blonde slammed into the side of his former team mate, knocking the wind from him. Sasuke responded in reflex; twisting free of the blonde to deliver a swift knee to his groin before thrusting his palms into the young man's chest.

The Uzumaki had no choice but to roll with the force, bouncing up awkwardly with a growl. Sakura rushed behind, catching Tenten's tagged kunai system and swirling it back around into her old team mate. Naruto popped clones to keep the Uchiha occupied, their rush causing him to solidify his stance. The tags brushed into Sasuke, the kunai swirling the string of tags tightly to his body before embedding shallowly into his flesh.

Sasuke slowly collapsed to the ground, his chakra forcibly drained into the tags. Naruto rushed in as darkness rippled into space just above his old friend. "That will be enough." Madara's voice echoed.

Naruto dove, grabbing Sauske firmly as he rolled over him, bracing to throw. Chakra surged through his muscles, and the Uchiha went sailing on a collision course with Tenten. "Get him out of here!"

"Clever." A fully formed Madara observed before Sasuke slammed through swirling blackness. "But meaningless." Darkness once again swirled around the masked man.

"You have something in your eye!" Naruto yelled, slamming a Rasengan into the center of the blackened hole. Somewhat shockingly, the blonde's attack encountered resistance, twisting and grinding against an invisible force as bits of mask erupted from the boundary. He pushed harder, forcing as much energy as he could into the attack before the resistance finally subsided; nosing over into the ground face-first.

Sasuke and Madara were both gone.

[_/End Tracks_]

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes]<strong>

I hope this answers a few questions for those of you up in arms over Naruto's subdued reaction from the last chapter. Death doesn't process abstractly – it isn't real until you're presented with a challenge to the belief that someone is still alive. That, combined with 48+ hours without sleep (when you start to hallucinate – personal experience, here) and his obligation to Hanabi and Konohamaru really limited Naruto's actions at the time.

Anyway – I kind of wanted to leave this chapter kind of flat-footed, like that; and my talking is counter-productive to that point. Thank you all for reading – please do not be afraid to review, and I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment.


	13. 13: Event Horizon

**[Foreword]**

"I should have plenty of time while on deployment…" – So, yeah, about that… a lot of things should have been on this deployment, but these clowns couldn't set up a pot-luck dinner if their life depended on it. My perception and pride for the military has been permanently damaged by the crap that has gone on here. Perhaps I will get into exactly why, or incorporate it into parts of the story as time goes on… but in the months it's taken to write this, I've found that it is a cause for a thousand word rant when I start talking about it.

Anyway – this chapter is set to be a relatively busy chapter; developing a few things I feel need to be developed a little further while adding a little more breadth to the plot and providing groundwork for events to come. I've a lot of time to think on these things, and can only pray that I'm able to properly communicate and express the story unfolding in my mind over countless hours of staring at barren land occupied by a natural gas depot and shipping cranes.

Oh – Happy Halloween! Wish I could post a picture of the Jack-O-Lantern one of the guys carved and has sitting next to some sand bags with a chem-light in it (supersized glow-stick). One of the guys used a Surefire to brighten it up for a photo-op, though. It's the 31st here, but it's still the 30th back in the States; my intention is to post this before bedding down.

[Special Note] – My prayers to those affected by Hurricane Sandy and for continued safety as another storm sweeps in from the west. Y'all are kicking winter off to one hell of a start. Hang in there. Seriously – I think there was a Sci-Fi B-Movie that had a similar plot line… "Category 6" – or something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Event Horizon<strong>

_Dreams are a strange thing._ Naruto thought to himself as he shifted in bed. _I mean… you can think what you're seeing in them is so ridiculous at the time, but you still act as if it's all real._ This most recent dream, however, was different. The blonde put a hand on the spot where Mito Uzumaki had struck him and, apparently, sealed herself inside of him. _I'll have to ask Sakura if it's healthy to have more than one personality sealed inside you. Mom and Dad were a one-time thing… but if this keeps up, I'm going to need therapy._

The dream had started much like any dream does – standing around accepting whatever is in front of you. No explanations necessary. He was back home, or an approximation of it; a small clearing in part of the large forests surrounding the Hidden Leaf. Patches of plants with deep-green leaves and small purple flowers broke through the waist-high grass here and there.

"Good afternoon, young Naruto." A newly familiar voice called behind him.

"Oh…" Naruto turned to the figure, red hair noticeably in buns. "It's you, Granny Uzumaki."

Her eyebrow perked a measure. "Not much on formality, I see. Is that how you address your Hokage?"

"You mean Granny Tsunade?" Naruto attempted to clarify.

Mito gave a chuckling sigh of resignation. "Of course." She recovered. "Come, walk with me." She turned and started a slow pace for the edge of the clearing.

There was a sort of command in her voice despite the soft tone. Not that he was opposed, but it caused him a moment of delay. "Uh… Sure." Naruto agreed, jogging a few steps to catch up with his ancestor.

"Forgive me, Naruto, for invading your person like this." Mito finally said as the two reached the clearing.

"Oh, well" He scratched the back of his head with a smile "It's not a problem, really. Taking a walk isn't an invasion."

"If that's all it were, I suppose." She said, softly.

Naruto wouldn't register the comment until much later. "So, is there something you wanted to talk about, Granny Uzumaki?"

Mito smiled. Being given a family member's title by an orphan meant, perhaps, far more than any formal title. "I've noticed that you managed to take control of the Nine Tails' chakra, and you seem to have fairly decent control over it in your cloaked form."

The blonde nodded. "That's right! You had Kurama sealed inside of you, too. Has he always been so angry and hateful?"

The regal red-head nodded, motioning to continue the walk into the forest. "Perhaps long ago, in a time forgotten, things were different. As long as I've known him, though, he's been a spiteful, if honorable, kitsune."

"Did you have some new technique to teach me? Octopops and the Eight-tails trained me a lot, but you actually worked with the Nine Tails!" He started, excitedly.

"I'm not sure there is much more that I can teach you about that." She admitted.

"Oh… I just thought, since you brought it up…" The blonde's disappointment was palpable.

"I apologize; I did not mean to mislead you." She stopped to look up at a squirrel chewing away on a nut, bits of shell tumbling to the ground. "I just wanted to caution you about using such power."

"Octopops already warned me about how it allows the Nine Tails to steal my chakra." The blonde said, proudly.

"It's not just that." The elder Uzumaki said, sternly. "You're fighting an enemy with the ability to draw from the most capable ninja in history. Not all of the greatest were regarded for their power, but their ability to turn it against those who wield it."

"Hmm…" He puzzled.

"You hold immense power, Naruto." She continued before deciding to take another route. "Remember your fight with me?"

"Y-yeah…" Talking casually with someone about a life-or-death battle you had with them qualified as an odd conversation.

"I turned many of your attacks against you; your wind-type Rasengan, the chakra I siphoned from your shadow clones, and the roots I coaxed to absorb the yang chakra of your cloaked form." Mito explained. "It's possible that Kabuto resurrected more Uzumaki, or that there are other users of similar techniques you will battle. If that happens, you need to be very careful how you use the power you have."

"I'm not all that good at planning, though. That's more Shikamaru's thing." The blonde admitted.

"I am not telling you to try and be a Nara. Remember how you won – that shadow-clone hiding out beyond the rim of my sealing jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "But I only won because you sealed yourself inside me."

"Even if I hadn't, I wasn't really capable of doing much else." She paused. "It's important to remember that the unexpected kunai can be just as effective at defeating an opponent as an S-rank jutsu. Sealing experts may also be able to take your best attacks and turn them against you or comrades later."

The squirrel barked as another squirrel skittered to the base of the same limb. "I get it." Naruto said. "If I can defeat you with an unexpected shuriken – someone else could defeat me with an unexpected wind-rasenshuriken or explosion of nine tails chakra."

"Yes, that sums it up." Mito seemed a tad relieved.

"Say…" the junior Uzumaki said with amusement. "Could you teach me some of those techniques? They were pretty awesome!"

Mito gave him an appraising look. "Sealing jutsu does not really seem to be your style. Many require prepared inscriptions, formulas, and even rituals. The style of a sealing arts user is a patient and reserved one. Your style is more impulsive and direct."

"But Mom didn't really seem to be patient…" Naruto countered.

"Your mother had a unique ability to produce chains of chakra that could be used to bind opponents. She developed her own style around that ability. Further, many of the Uzumaki's feared arts had faded into obscurity by then – our village destroyed and descendants scattered." Mito explained.

"Come on!" The blonde argued, throwing his hands up in the air. "You've got to know something I can learn!"

Mito thought for a few moments. "Alright, there are a few techniques I can teach you – one being right up your alley."

Naruto cheered. "Alright!"

"But as for the others… they will require I teach you more than just the technique." Her tone turned grave.

"More than the jutsu?" The junior Uzumaki asked.

"Here, perhaps this will help." Mito held, in her hands, a bowl of ramen.

"R-Ramen!?" He chittered excitedly. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

"Allow me to finish making my point, and then you may have some." She dodged the question. He'd understand how once he woke up. If the conversation about their battle didn't clue him in, it wasn't necessary to explain. "There are three basic forms of sealing jutsu. There is the suppressive type used to form a barrier against chakra or other forces. There is the spatial type used to store a force or object inside a special space. Finally, there is the binding or snaring type used to trap a person or force. Most practical techniques use elements from each form, but pure examples form the basis of one's knowledge."

The blonde nodded, his eyes remaining fixed on the Ramen. "Uh-huh."

"Naruto, what does a spatial sealing jutsu do?" She asked, pointedly.

"Uh…" He blushed.

"Exactly." She said, handing him the bowl of ramen.

Naruto looked puzzled. "But… I didn't pass the test." It was unusual to be treated for not giving the right answer.

"It wasn't a test, Naruto. It was a demonstration of how sealing styles differ from more direct styles. Go ahead and eat the ramen – you won't be able to concentrate, otherwise." The blonde dug into the bowl somewhat warily. "Most styles, when fighting an opponent, attempt to create an opening for a particular strategy or technique to work. Sealing is different. You cannot simply focus on using the techniques you want to use, but have to be open to the many things you can turn against your opponent." Mito motioned to Naruto's feet.

The blonde looked down to find another bowl of ramen. "But when did?"

"Since I had the bowl of ramen in my hands. You simply focused on what you wanted to happen and missed that you could have had a bowl of ramen all along. Much like you could end up focusing on your desire to use one of your rasengan variants and miss the opportunity to defeat your opponent in another way." Mito explained. "Really, this is a dynamic of combat that is handy for any ninja, not just practitioners of the sealing arts. It is, however, essential for sealing arts to be effective as you are mostly working with the attacks and abilities of your enemy."

"Mom didn't seem to be the patient type…" The blonde observed.

"Your mother came after the destruction of our village and the scattering of our people. The Uzumaki fighting style revolving around sealing jutsu was a distant history. Her abilities were based around her ability to form special chakra chains. Even if she had been born into the era of the Uzumaki clan, her personality and her abilities would have forced her to develop her own style apart from the typical Uzumaki style." Mito had turned to look at the forest canopy.

"Uzumaki… style?" A complex mix of emotions played across the young man's face at the idea of a style sharing his last name.

"The Hyuuga, with their Byakugan, have their own style of fighting developed to make use of it. The Uchiha, with their Sharingan, developed their own style of fighting to make use of its abilities. The Aburame developed one around their insects, the Akimichi around their girth, the Inuzuka around their dogs, and the Yamanaka around their mind transfer abilities. The Uzumaki clan had its own fighting style, and we had our own village closely allied with the Leaf and the Senju Clan." Mito looked down at the blonde. "It's possible that you may one day find a number of Uzumaki descendants knocking on your door."

"Huh? But why would they do that?" Naruto said between mouthfuls of ramen.

"I imagine word of your name is spreading. Not only from your victory over the man who all but destroyed our village, but also from your efforts in this war. I would imagine quite a few among the remnants of our scattered clan will be seeking you out over the coming years, hoping to revive the Uzumaki clan." Mito finished with her gaze upon the young man.

The blonde frowned. "But I want to be Hokage, not some clan leader."

"Hashirama Senju, my husband, was both." The regal red head replied.

"Honestly, I'm not much of a fan of clans." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke is a prime example. He's so full of hatred over what happened to his clan that he can't see beyond it. Hinata was still working through family issues – after Neji was convinced he didn't need to kill her. Hanabi seems like she might have some scars of some kind, too." Then, he continued with a laugh. "And I'm an orphan who grew up pranking the village."

"Sometimes we choose to be leaders." Mito said, solemnly. "And other times, the world chooses its leaders." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Even now, Hero of the Leaf, you are followed by people. We are, sometimes, forced to be leaders when we don't particularly want to be. Any time people follow, you have a responsibility to them; even if you never intended to be their leader."

"So…" Naruto started. "If people start showing up to start up the Uzumaki Clan, I have to lead them?" His notoriously rebellious nature peered through.

Mito squeezed the young man's shoulder. "I'm saying that they will treat you as their leader, no matter what you do. You can reject them, but they view you in very high esteem, and will try everything they can to earn your recognition."

Naruto paused. "Just as I did when the village rejected me… anything to be recognized; even things I am not exactly proud of, now." He scratched the back of his head with a smile. "Well, I guess we should start training, then! Let's get started on those Uzumaki Jutsus, Granny!"

Mito smiled. "You're off to a good start with that attitude. Unfortunately, I can only tell you how to train. I cannot actually train you."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto instinctively braced for an excuse involving research.

"It wouldn't do any good." The red haired woman explained, noting the confusion on the blonde's face. "You'll see why."

He'd woken up seconds later. The blonde groaned as he climbed out of bed, rubbing his brow as he stood. Was he supposed to be somewhere at any particular time? His standing in things was kind of vague. Technically, he was a Genin and should report to a Chunin team leader, who would be issued orders from Jonin section leaders. But he wasn't the average Genin, and no one was really sure if the Hokage's orders had been completed. Not that Naruto would really listen to orders, but it was nice to know who was supposed to be pissed about his insubordination.

He dipped out of the tent, shielding his eyes from the sun. In the past, when he'd been bored or looking for something to do, he'd simply barge into the Hokage's office. It never failed to entertain, then, and it certainly wouldn't fail this time around, either.

* * *

><p>Platinum blonde bangs feathered across the woman's fingers as she pinched her brow. "Impulsive deployment of recon teams behind enemy lines, one MIA clan heiress with a particularly potent blood line, her sister hospitalized, and Sasuke Uchiha frolicking through the camp like a field of flowers." The Hokage sighed. "You are not making my job very easy, Neji."<p>

"I had the Uchiha slated for next Tuesday. Apparently he failed to report the scheduling conflict." The Hyuuga returned stoically.

Tsunade perked an eyebrow. Neji liked wielding that dry sense of humor in some of the most antagonizing ways. She paused, reminding herself that Neji was a part of that family. "Was the recon mission really a necessary risk?"

"You and I both know that the 4th division would have been wiped out by those Zetsu units. Had I not authorized the mission, we would have lost a great deal." The Hyuuga offered.

Tsunade closed her eyes with a sigh. "I know. The problem is that you couldn't have known that at the time. The other Kage are going to point out that such missions are the job of Intel Operations. The team ended up straying considerably beyond the radius your authority allows."

"That was the team leader's call, and it is my understanding she contacted Allied Intelligence per protocol and established her team under temporary jurisdiction." Neji's tone was, somehow, flatter than normal.

"Just so long as you have your ass covered on this one. It's not just the Kage – your clan is going to have a fit. Some of the elders are already demanding answers I don't have and promises I can't make. I'm doing what I can to keep clan politics from putting our command offices under the microscope, but that won't last forever." The Fifth let the last of her lecture hang.

"I understand, Lady Hokage." If Neji was worried, it didn't show.

"Which brings us to our next issue, Sakura!" She called.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" The teen answered as her pink hair crowned the opening in the canvas.

"What is your analysis on Hanabi?" Tsunade straightened in a more formal posture.

"When I first treated Hanabi, she had consumed lethal amounts of cyanide compounds along with an unknown mixture of enzymes and alkaloid compounds. I gave an emergency injection of approved counteractive for cyanide and continued chest compressions until she stabilized." Sakura paused. "A full toxicology report was still in the process when she pursued Sasuke two days ago. I treated her for subsequent injuries that included category one dermal and sub-dermal chakra burns across 90% of her body. She's currently stable in a medically induced coma. The toxicology report completed, and while most of the compounds could not be identified, the mix suggests one designed to burn out chakra networks and break down key proteins in the eyes." She handed a sheet of paper to the Hokage.

Tsunade turned a critical eye to the paper. The few that were recognized were not pleasant. One, in particular, effectively shut down the internal feedback sensors each cell had for chakra. Without it functional, the body would simply spew chakra until their very life was depleted or the body disintegrated. "What are your plans for treatment and therapy?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Whatever it was, her body seems to have metabolized it. It appears that the cyanide poisoning was necessary for the other compounds to complete their purpose."

"But it still did something." The platinum blonde pursed her lips. "Naruto!" She barked.

"I know, Granny. I should have kept her in the room." Naruto grumbled as he entered.

"That's not what I was after, but keep that in mind." A thoughtful tone brushed her words. "I need you to tell me what, exactly, happened out there."

The blonde cocked his head slightly and scrunched his face before answering. "Well, we kept pounding this guy, but every time we hit him – he turned to sand. We had no idea it was Sasuke, then. I was getting ready to hit the guy again when I felt nature chakra surge behind me. It felt like boiling foam, and when I looked, Hanabi was spewing nature chakra everywhere. She jumped and slung a bunch of it at a spot of sand where Sasuke was hiding." He paused and looked up. "Oh – and her eyes were like the symbol your family wears!" He snapped to look at Neji.

"The symbol for Yin and Yang…" The Hyuuga mused.

"Neji," The Hokage's voice held an edge. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I do not, Lady Hokage." He paused. "Many clans hold secrets. Few of the Uchiha knew of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is possible, perhaps, that some of the elders know something. Though, I would not expect them to be very forthcoming."

"So you don't know anything?" Naruto pressed.

"Not about this. At this point, you probably know more than I do because of your experience with nature chakra." He seemed to stare off into the distance. "It is a troubling thought, though. If the Mangekyo Sharingan is any kind of indication, whatever Hanabi has uncovered could easily be more dangerous than it's worth."

An awkward silence fell across the tent. Tsunade and Neji both pretended to be absorbed in the map on the table. Sakura shifted her gaze between Naruto and Neji, as if some clue to Hanabi would leap out at her. Naruto, for his part, fidgeted while feeling like a fifth wheel.

A frustrated sigh brought it to an end to the silence. "Alright. None of this leaves this tent unless I expressly say otherwise." Tsunade started with a pointed tone. "Naruto, I want you to secure that hospital. I'll introduce you to the lord of the estate we are borrowing after this." She turned to Sakura. "I want updates on Hanabi every three hours. I'm dropping you from other responsibilities – this one takes priority. I also want a list of everyone who so much as changed her sheets. I'll get a hold of Intelligence and get them to put a wide containment on this incident, but I'd rather keep curious ears away from this." There was a pause. "Neji, if you need any additional support for securing this compound, I need to know about it."

"We are short on good search and tracking ninja to form effective distance patrols." Neji admitted.

"Everyone is. Unfortunately I can't do much about that one." Tsunade sighed. "I don't know if we could have enough, honestly, and Intel has been pulling every string they can to get more. They've all but stripped Divisions Three and Five of experienced patrol groups since the Akatsuki have not been testing the western borders much."

"I understand." He paused to think. "I have a few currently on reaction teams that I could free up if I had some good assault or strike teams to rotate into their place."

"I'll see what I can scrounge up. I can't promise much, though. We've all but tapped the Leaf down to a skeleton. I'd rather avoid throwing more academy students and green Genin into the war if at all possible. We are relying heavily on the minor allied nations to handle domestic police actions in the Nation." She narrowed her eyes, looking down at the map on the table.

"I understand, Lady Hokage. Thank you. If you wish, I can introduce Naruto to Lord Shinkei in your place." The Hyuuga offered formally.

Tsunade gave a moment of consideration. "That is probably a better idea. The Fourth Division is trickling in and the strategic picture is a nightmare." The Hokage paused. "But I'd be glad to leave you to that and take up escort of the brat, if you'd rather." She smiled.

The Hyuuga's mouth twitched the slightest amount of a grimace. "I think it's more fitting for the Hokage to be involved in strategic planning, though I can't say I envy such a duty."

The Hokage chuckled. "Very well, then. You all are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"A very interesting idea, Naruto." The young lord of the estate said as one of Naruto's shadow clones transformed into a picture and Naruto hung it on the wall. "Where did you come up with it?"<p>

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Hinata gave me the idea, actually."

"The Hyuuga heiress?" The young man's voice betrayed surprise.

"Yeah." Naruto considered the young lord of the estate for a few moments. He wasn't getting a bad feeling, just one that said Shinkei was playing some kind of game. He shrugged it off. In his experience working contracts for various estate lords, they were all a little hard to place. People who always have the option to throw money at a problem usually don't develop minds that make sense to the rest of the population. "It kind of happened by accident."

"It sounds as though there is a story, there." Shinkei invited.

"It's a bit of a long one… and there's still a lot more house to secure…" The blonde, honestly, didn't know why he was dodging.

"Well, that means you have more time to share it, … if you would like to, of course." Shinkei added with a formal gesture toward the next stretch of hallway.

Naruto paused for a moment. Occasionally, he'd find himself bothered by the memory. Perhaps telling someone would help put it at ease. "It was after the Kage summit, and I just got back from an escort mission for some kind of specialist in construction. . ."

* * *

><p>A soft creak escaped the stair as it took the weight of the blonde visitor. His trip to the Land of Lightning had been postponed at the last minute, and Naruto knew how happy Hinata would be to have more time. Truth be told, he was looking forward to it, as well – or, somehow, more so than he looked forward to spending time with his normal crowd of friends.<p>

The blonde paused for a moment to scan his surroundings as his vision crested the floor above. Everything in the house was so pristine and calm, Naruto felt afraid to step on the floor, lest it be destroyed by his notorious recklessness. Hinata's father _had_ said he was welcome any time, and he was doing his best to follow the directions one of the branch Hyuuga had given, but the blonde was just a fish out of water. Not that the house was cold or unwelcoming; it just had décor that commanded a sort of formality. Formal and Naruto were often considered to be mutually exclusive concepts; where you found one, you did not often find the other.

Uzumaki gave a quiet sigh. Seeing the house did inspire something in him that he hadn't often given much consideration; a future. Aside from being Hokage and earning the respect of the village – he hadn't actually thought much about the future – about what it would take to feel fulfilled. While he wasn't much for the regal atmosphere in this house… a small kindle of desire had formed to be able to offer the shelter and comfort such a house could provide.

A home. One he could offer to those in need – the Naruto Uzumakies, Sasuke Uchihas, and others of a kind in the future. That thought, however, gave rise to another; children. It was kind of a given – you grew up, married, and had kids. It's what people do. Such a simple thing, however, took on a completely different meaning when specifically applied to Naruto Uzumaki's own self. Until this moment, his sense of future had never really included beings of (at least partly) his own creation.

A single, soft gong nudged the air and the young man's thoughts. His eyes searched to find the large, upright clock marking the half hour. "Right…" he said to himself before climbing the rest of the steps. There would be time for those thoughts, later. The soft clicking of the clock's mechanisms gave a sort of pulse to the cozy atrium; competing with only a slight panting for the only sound to be heard.

The blonde's brow furled over his blue eyes with a slight tilt of his head. _Panting?_ Quietly, he followed the sound whispering from behind a door on the far right side of the atrium. He paused a moment to listen before giving a light tap on the closed door. "Hinata?" He called softly.

There was a slight moan followed by "...mnuto!"

Naruto gave another pause. It _kind_ of sounded like his name, but sounded slurred. He only slept this late the mornings he got back from missions… did she just get back from a mission? "Hinata?" He called again with another soft tap. _I'm going to kill Granny if she took Hinata out drinking, again._ That was a fiasco that needn't be repeated. Hinata had been too polite to decline the insistence of the Hokage, and Tsunade too tipsy to see the toll it was taking on the young heiress. By the time Naruto and Sakura found them, both were too far gone to care.

There was another moan "Naruto!" Hinata's voice came to him, weakened and wanting.

Naruto's pulse quickened. Something wasn't right, and Hinata needed help. "Hinata!" He called, bracing for action and hoping she'd answer again with more information. Possibilities stormed through his head; _another_ assassin, poisoning of some kind, a freak sewing accident leaving her all tied up in thread – the list of dangers to the girl didn't end.

"Naruto!" The heiress burst out.

The blonde didn't entirely recognize the tone. Deep within his brain, however, structures engineered over thousands of generations of sexual selection placed the tone immediately. Whatever was going on behind that door, Hinata needed him, and needed him NOW.

Two shadow clones burst into being on either side of Naruto as he threw open the door, allowing his momentum to carry him a few steps into the room. His shadow clones burst in behind him, taking his flanks. Their eyes scoured the room for the threat, and the raven haired girl in distress.

The room was devoid of threats and Hinatas. "Hinata?" His voice edged confusion and a mild amount of panic. His eyes found the window. _Closed._

There was no reply.

"Hinata?!" He called, again. His mind raced through more possibilities; plenty of ninja had weird move-through-object abilities, unfair teleportation abilities, or genjutsu. He paused at the last one; "Release!" he commanded as he surged chakra through his system.

The room remained the same, and there was still no reply.

Uzumaki frowned before deciding to investigate the room. Her bed was the only disturbed object in sight, and was about where he had heard her voice coming from. Making his way toward the bed, he noticed a picture frame lying in the middle of the bed, partially covered by the sheets. He swiftly retrieved the piece, turning it over in his hands before studying the picture.

His brow furled. It was a picture TenTen had insisted on taking; Hinata stood next to Naruto, blushing furiously, after one of their first social outings. While they had largely kept their recent activities together out of the public domain; TenTen, ever the socialite, decided a group dinner was mandatory for all of her living friends who wished to retain said living status.

His eyes combed the picture repeatedly. Surely, there was some message, clue, or statement to be found. Why else would a picture be in the middle of her bed after she'd called out for help? Frustrated at his inability to find the encoded message intended for him, Naruto propped the picture up on the nightstand. His heart pounded in his ears; Hinata was in trouble, he was clueless, and he needed help. He rounded with a surge of haste, and nearly plowed over a veil of brown hair.

"Ah! Mr. Uzumaki!" A young female voice exclaimed, recoiling from the near-collision. "May I help you with something?"

"Hinata's in trouble!" He blurted forcefully. "We have to find her before something ba-!"

"I just saw her downstairs no more than a minute ago." The young girl interrupted, staring up at him with inquisitive, pale eyes.

"But I just heard her in here!" Naruto insisted. "She-!"

"The air vents will carry sound, sometimes." The girl's brow shifted in response to the young man's obvious hysteria.

The blonde thought he saw Hinata roll her eyes in the picture. He paused for a moment before deciding his eyes were playing tricks. "But… It sounded like she was right here!" He jabbed in the direction of the bed.

The girl shrugged almost dismissively. "The air vent is right there." She pointed to the vent near the foot of the bed. "I just saw Sis, she was getting ready to change out of her equipment. I will let her know that you are here."

"I'll go with you." The blonde started toward the door as though he knew where he was going.

"There's no need for that. Just wait here and she'll be up in a few minutes. Besides – it's a changing room for women of the Hyuuga."

Again, Naruto's eyes played tricks on him. This time, however, Hinata was glaring for the shortest moment. "If you're sure…" The blonde uneasily yielded. "But you'd better not be wrong, Mini-Nata."

The girl's face betrayed shock for a moment, before recovering to a mild fluster. "H-Hanabi is my name, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be improper." Naruto scolded himself. Neji, literally, had some of the up-tight tendencies beaten out of him while Hinata had been passively-aggressively rebelling against it since early childhood. His more recent encounters with the rank-and-file Hyuuga, however, had exposed the stark difference between what he considered polite and what the Hyuuga considered polite. To the Hyuuga, a nick-name is right next to a marriage proposal or blood-oath in terms of intimacy.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Uzumaki. I apologize for causing you distress." Hanabi gave a mild bow. "I will let my sister know you are waiting for her."

"Thank you." He said to the departing Hyuuga. That was another thing about the Hyuuga, particularly the girls… while they often tried to turn the blame on themselves; it almost always worked out to make you feel like the bad guy. The effect was not unlike a genjutsu, and it was mildly unsettling.

Uzumaki stood, shifting awkwardly for a few moments until his eyes crossed the air vent. Quickly, he stalked to it, stooping to place his ear next to the grill. Aside from a few mechanical clicks and the 'ocean in a tunnel' noise, there wasn't anything to be heard. "Hinata?" He called quietly into the vent.

No answer.

"Hi-na-taaaa?" He called with melody. For some strange reason, human genetics drive one to practically sing in order to grab another's attention after a failed declaration. A thousand languages, ten thousand cultures… if at first you do not receive attention, add melody and repeat.

This time, he received an answer – though not of the desired or expected variety. A breathy growl reverberated through the vent before cold air washed against the side of his face. The blonde recoiled with an instinctive glare toward the offense. _There went that idea._ Naruto thought to himself as he stood.

His eyes lingered on the night-stand for a moment before the discrepancy registered. The picture was gone. A flood of adrenaline, several heart-straining throbs, and a frantic eye-rape of the room later, the picture was found. Curiously, it was now affixed to the wall, half-way to the door.

The blonde strode to the picture, seizing it with gusto. "'The hell?" He mused aloud as he attempted to pull the picture from the wall. "What – kind – of – ridiculous – glu-ue!?" He exclaimed between breaths before, to his shock, tugging the picture free. He turned the picture over for an explanation, and found nothing.

"Okay…" He set the picture back down on the nightstand. "You're one weird picture frame." He criticized the object that was supposed to be inanimate. "Stay." He commanded. At this point, speaking to inanimate objects seemed about as reasonable as teleporting heiresses and picture gnomes. If he was going insane, he was at least going to have fun along the way.

His focus shifted to the bed; covers strewn about somewhat haphazardly, a pillow beneath the covers in the middle of the bed. Hinata had been kind, and done many things for him over the years – more so now that she didn't faint at the start of every conversation. The least he could do is make her bed; though it seemed usual for her to leave it like this in the first place.

Carefully and respectfully as he could practice, Naruto placed the pillows back in their proper place and straightened the bed. There was a peculiar wet spot, which he had no idea how to fix without changing the sheets and he had even less of an idea what to make of it. He was pretty sure it wasn't pee… there wasn't enough of it for that, plus, it didn't smell. He considered that it might have been a drink, but there was no obvious possibility in sight. He decided against asking about it. It was her room and he had already been intrusive enough.

Turning around, satisfied with his housekeeping, Uzumaki turned back to the doorway. His eyes, however, locked on to a small purple ball rolling away from the pictureless nightstand. Skin crawling with adrenaline, Naruto brought forth a shadow-clone to form a rasengan. Whatever was going on, this thing was clearly trouble and would receive the default Naruto response to trouble.

Rasengan swirling in hand, the blonde lunged at the fleeing object "I said to stay put! Rasen-!"

"Wait!" The ball cried before being replaced by a tumbling mix of flesh and limbs.

The blonde slammed to a stop before the sight froze him in place. Dark, fine strands of silk slipped like a dark river over milky curves crunched into a fetal heap. The young man took several moments to process the meaning of the awe-striking sight. "Oh! Sorry!" He snapped to look the other direction. "I didn't mean to…"

"N-No, I'm sorry, Naruto." Hinata stammered, all too conscious of the fact she was wearing only underwear.

"I just meant… Wait! Why were you hiding?" Contrary to popular stereotypes, Ninjas were not supposed to be undetectable at all times.

The girl's skin had already flushed pink, and was going for a full-body blush. "I-I was…"

Naruto, becoming re-conscious of her predicament, cut her off. "I guess I should let you get dressed first, huh?"

* * *

><p>"She never would tell me what was with all of that." Naruto finished; a twinge of worry to his voice.<p>

Shinkei tilted his head. "No?"

"Every time I ask she turns so red that I'm afraid she'll start fainting, again." He poked at the 'rug' on the floor and stared down at it. "Really? Is this a rug or a wire brush?" He chastised his clone.

The young lord sighed. "I wouldn't worry about it, Naruto. There are plenty of guys who would like to have that same… problem… regarding the Hyuuga heiress."

The blonde poked above his lip for a moment. "So… wait – you know what it means!? Tell me!"

Shinkei smiled. "Relax. It means she likes you."

Naruto poked at the rug again before giving it a pat. "I don't get it. What was she doing?"

"I'm sure she'll show you when she's ready."

"Show me?" The blonde's eyebrow perked. He shook his head. This wasn't making any sense and was starting to remind him of how the Pervy Sage had evaded questions about what he was doing. That wasn't exactly comforting. "Although… she's missing, now. She fought Sasuke and… it isn't clear what happened. I've already lost so many close to me… I don't want to believe…"

"Hmm…" The man considered. "It's only natural to cling to hope. You're going to have that hope, no matter what you're told." He paused for a moment. "We never really believe someone has died. We say we accept it – but what we really do is learn to carry on without that person in our lives. Death… the end of being… it's not something we comprehend. To us – that person, that essence of being, is still there. True or not; it is our perception that it still exists that makes it affect who we are – makes it real."

The blonde stilled for a moment. "I thought I understood what you were saying… until that last part. So… you think she's gone?"

"I think," he started "that you already know the answer. You'll believe and act according to those beliefs no matter what people think. It's silly to expect you to do otherwise." He stopped, meeting the pained expression in the younger man's face. "Alright." He sighed. "I have faith that you two will be re-united."

* * *

><p>Tsunade swallowed, placing the glass of tea down before looking up from the sheet of paper. Alcohol and commanding armies were generally regarded as mutually exclusive hobbies. Shizune and Sakura had both gone to great lengths to convince her that commanding the army was, indeed, important enough to lay off the alcohol. "Hiashi… what is the meaning of this?" Her piercing gaze crested the piece of paper to meet the Hyuuga standing before her.<p>

"Is it not normal for a family head to keep his will up to date, especially while in a combat theater?" The old oak dismissed the accusation.

"But this… is…" She struggled to find words.

"Not a will, to be precise. I'm asking you for a favor." His voice took a grave turn.

"Is there something I need to know?" She raised the cup to her lips. She had to admit, the mix of black tea and mint leaves had some appeals. Not only did it have an appealing taste, it also turned her into a tireless machine. Like that 'coffee' stuff the Hidden Stone was all about – except without the jitters.

"Just that Hinata, should she ever return, needs to remain in a missing status. She'd be a great candidate for the ANBU. Hanabi is to remain the listed heir to the Hyuuga head branch. Please do what you can to ensure she's properly looked after while training abroad." Hiashi finished, flatly.

"Hiashi…" Tsunade warned. "this is starting to bring back memories of the Uchiha."

"All clans have their private matters, you know this." The elder man looked at the various maps and chalk boards hung around the tent. "I failed my clan… or perhaps it has failed itself. Either way, I cannot allow my daughters to suffer the consequences for it."

_That assumes they haven't, already…_ "Speaking of clan issues…" Tsunade started, seeing the perfect opportunity to address another outstanding issue. "A Byakugan with the symbols of Yin and Yang as the iris; does that ring a bell?"

The man's brow narrowed. "I do not appreciate jokes about our eyes."

The woman found the expression hard to read. "I don't like surprises." She countered. "The Mangekyo Sharingan has proven to be such a big pain in the ass that it has enabled Madara to start this war. Then, I get reports that Hyuuga are getting all crazy-eyed on the battlefield with new abilities… and now you are giving me special instructions to, basically, put your daughters in hiding – going so far as to publicly write off Hinata as dead! Just what the hell am I supposed to think!?"

Hiashi paused. "I apologize… I suppose, from your perspective, there are a lot of coincidences that are difficult to ignore."

"That puts it mildly. Hiashi Hyuuga… what in the hell is going on?" The Hokage fumed.

"The issue we discussed earlier is unrelated. However, I am now very curious to hear about how the Hyuuga are getting 'crazy-eyed' and awakening new abilities. Putting it mildly, of course." The man slid the comment impassively.

_No… the Hyuuga are too alien of a culture to desire an open revolt like the Uchiha…._ "It's like I said; an iris resembling a Yin-Yang symbol accompanied by a burst of energy and, apparently, the ability to sling it about." Tsunade wasn't quite ready to play every card.

"Hmm…" The elder man considered. "I cannot say it rings any bells. Not all individuals of a blood line are the same, though. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi all have different strengths and weaknesses to their Byakugan abilities. If it is some kind of clan secret, it has been well kept from me." He focused on a map hanging on the far wall. "I would appreciate the opportunity to speak with the individual who has been capable of manifesting such a thing."

The Hokage locked eyes with the man, as best as anyone could lock eyes on a Hyuuga. She held it for an agonizingly long period of time before breaking. "I suppose you would find out eventually." Tsunade sighed. "And you should probably go see her, anyway. You'll find Hanabi in the medical ward. I ordered a special security detail to her in light of recent events." The Hyuuga's expression betrayed mild confusion. "Sakura is personally seeing to her care. I'll send word for her to escort you to Hanabi."

The old oak held the Hokage's eyes. "I suppose that it is now my turn to ask what the hell is going on."

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes]<strong>

I'm aware I'm possibly stepping on chapter 6, a tad. Hanabi and Naruto's meeting in Chapter 6 was, more or less, written as their first real encounter. This chapter can be taken as something of a cameo appearance and/or such a brief encounter that Chapter 6 stands as the first time the two have any strong interaction. If and/or when I retouch the chapters in the future, I'll address the mild continuity issue in Chapter 6 (and anywhere else I notice I've let the flash-backs violate causality, bringing an end to suspended reality). While I could have used some random branch Hyuuga, I couldn't resist the perfect opportunity to show some sibling teasing.

On a final note – I do apologize if there are any disappointments in this chapter. I am to the point, now, where I'm publishing this almost for some selfish reasons – most notably… I'm tired of this chapter being in an incomplete state. Along with that – I am going to state, 'officially,' that work on this will be suspended until mid-December of 2012. I'll see if I can work in a Christmas present for you all (supposing you think of my work as a gift to you as opposed to an insult… though why anyone would read 13 chapters of insults to bash me for calling a 14th a Christmas present is beyond me – just my paranoid mind) – but please don't hold me to it.

…

And that concludes the round of edits. Chapter 14 is in the tubes; I expect it to be a big one, so plan it to release sometime next week.


	14. State of the Tao

It is with a bit of sadness that I must admit that my views and understanding of the world upon which I have based this story have evolved to the point where this story must be re-written to tell it properly. Dynamics of A Future is now being re-envisioned within the story: A Destiny Entwined.

I appreciate all of the support and input, and it is possible that I will continue to add on to this story from time to time - but most of my development will be on "A Destiny Entwined."

A lot has happened since I last updated - I have been working in Dialysis as a biomed technician for about eight months, now. The computer I first started writing Dynamics of A Future on has died - its hard drive has been appended to my new desktop, but Microsoft has seen fit to make Word a subscription service (if they were to roll it in to an Xbox Live membership... maybe... but, there again, I don't exactly like having HAL 9000 in my home). Not that MS Word is necessary - but, you know what they say about old habits.

There is a chapter that is in a state of partial completion, and I will try to at least finish it - but I admit I'm suffering insane amounts of writer's block on it, and nothing I write to get past it seems to fit/work. That's what I get for a scene that revolves around Tenten, I suppose (the poor thing).

Anyway, I believe many of you who enjoyed this story will find it worth your while to head over to A Destiny Entwined to see where it is going. I promise that it will not just be a simple re-hash of everything you've seen so far.

All of that said, Thank you all, and I apologize that this story must be left in such a state of affairs.


End file.
